As Long As You're Mine
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: After Cybertron The universe has been at peace for a long while with Megatron dead. Angeletta Grant who is an explorer finds an unknown island and her team slowly gets devoured. When all hope is lost she finds a discovery not from Earth. MegatronxOC
1. Prologue

Yes a new story! I hope everyone enjoys this. Mistress Megatron you better like this! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

A long time ago two alien races of robots fought throughout the galaxy. One race was known as the Autobots who fought for peace. The others were the Decepticons who fought for their own greed.

These aliens were known as Transformers. They were able to transform into any kind of vehicle and back into their mech form. Optimus Prime (leader of the Autobots) had fought for many years against his arched rival…Megatron (the leader of the Decepticons)

After so many years of fighting Optimus Prime won the battle by stabbing Megatron with Victor Prime's sword in the chest slowly making him die. Years had passed since then and the Autobots lived on four different planets known as…Earth with the Earth Cyber Planet Key, Cybertron with the Cybertron Cyber Planet Key, Veloictron with the Speed Planet Cyber Planet Key, and Jungle Planet with the Jungle Planet Key.

Each creature lived in peace since the day Megatron had died. Megatron's body floated off of the asteroid and closed in on Earth's atmosphere where he landed on an island not yet discovered by man…an island where everything thought to be dead roamed…the dinosaurs, almost every extinct creature that had died during evolution lived on the island. That's where our story begins…a young explorer named Dr. Angeletta Grant and her team off to find new sightings around the world.

* * *

More will be on the way. Just please review! 


	2. New Discovery

I am very pleased how many people like my story so far. I couldn't wait to update so I just started writing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. If it keeps snowing here I may be able to update more stories. Again I thank everyone who has reviewed. Now read and enjoy the newest chapter to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

New Discovery

It was a typical morning. Angeletta called out of her nice warm house to go to work. Every time they found something they would always call her. She fixed her hair very fast not caring how she looked at two in the morning. She walked to her car and drove to a museum where the meeting was being held. Something about a new discovery from the satellite had found.

She slowly walked in the building not at all happy for being woken up from her beauty sleep. It was her vacation and she wanted sleep. Once she walked in people walk over to her and start talking really fast about something. Angeletta was unable to hear any of them and yelled, "Quiet!" Then she spoke quieter, "Okay now one at a time."

"Dr. Grant…we found a new island. It's found off the coast of South America. It's quite huge and we have seen it slowly growing every year." spoke the director of the museum.

"Interesting, but what does this have to do with me? She asked.

"Dr. Grant…we want you to lead the exposition to that island." spoke a strange man.

She looked at all of them and asked, "Is that why you woke me up so damn early to tell me this?"

"No…we want you to leave by late tonight. We already have your team."

"What?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Are you ready to explore an unknown island Dr. Grant?" asked the director.

Angeletta was shocked, excited, angry, and happy all at the same time. She looked at all of them and replied, "Yes."

Everyone rushed to get everything situated. They wanted Angeletta out of the United States and journeying to the new island. Angeletta was able to hurry home and get what she needed and drive back. Once she did she had a whole team there. She walked up to them and looked at the director and asked, "What do they do? I need to be sure they can be useful on the exposition."

The director looked at her and smiled, "Ever since you were a little girl you were always particular."

"Please Dr. Gutenberg don't bring up that story." whispered Angeletta.

Dr. Gutenberg just laughed and said, "Okay…this young man, his name is Fredrick Johnson. He is ex-military and knows how to fly an airplane, helicopter, anything you like."

"Good. That's very good." She spoke, then took his hand and said, "Welcome Mr. Johnson."

"Okay this man's name is Dr. Josh Zornes, he is your archaeologist. He can tell you how old the island is."

"Yes and just hearing of it I doubt it will be that old." he retorted.

"I like you. Welcome." she shook his hand.

She walked up to a young woman and asked, "You? What do you do?"

"My name is Ariel Constantine…I am the military weapon specialist…I can tell you anything about any gun." Ariel spoke.

"Good…you're showing the men that girls can have this job too. I like that."

Ariel smiled and nodded. Angeletta walked over to the last person who seemed to be…very quiet. He had a hat over his face and when she walked in front of him and he said, "Nice to meet you Dr. Grant."

His voice was husky and deep. He moved his hat and looked down at her then said, "My name is Rick Franks. I am basically a hunter and I protect."

"Why would we need a protector? It seems we have enough protection." she retorted.

"I have survived many times trying to protect the people I loved, but didn't succeed. I've been to cannibalistic islands nearly food for dinner. I am stronger than any other person here. I have one gun and that's my rifle nothing else." he replied darkly.

Angeletta froze…she wasn't expecting that. "Okay…welcome to the team." She then turned to Dr. Gutenberg and asked, "Are there going to be more?"

"Yes, but they're just scientists getting information about the island." he replied.

"Okay then lets get to it." she exclaimed and started heading out with everyone following her.

Every one of them followed Dr. Gutenberg curious to where they would be taking for their trip. Angeletta looked behind her at her crew. She had gotten the best of the best and she was satisfied. She had a girl who could really kick some ass and she was very impressed. She turned back around and saw a huge plane…bigger than she had ever imagined.

"Here she is…our most lovely creation." spoke Dr. Gutenberg.

"Wow..."whispered Angeletta who looked at the giant plane.

"This baby can fly forty-eight hours without taking a break to get gas. She's one of the best airplanes."

Angeletta looked over at the plane and saw many people loading the plane up with supplies that were going to be needed on the trip. Her new team mates stood next to her seeing everything being loaded into the plane for the transport. They also saw people making sure the plane will operate correctly.

"You will be leaving by tomorrow evening." he spoke.

"Well if you don't mind Dr., but I need some sleep."

Dr. Gutenberg nodded and all of them went to their rooms and went to sleep for the rest of the night. The next day everyone started getting ready for the long trip that was going to start that evening. Everyone packing their belongings trying to get everything situated for that evening.

"Excuse me Dr. Grant…." whispered a small voice.

Angeletta turned around and saw Ariel standing there. She was shocked how small her voice was. She had spoken louder earlier, but now she was talking with a small voice.

"Yes Ariel?" she asked.

"Have you ever been to the island we're going to?" she asked.

"Never…I never even knew a new island was being formed. Why do you ask?"

"Well when I was loading things on the plane people were talking about creatures on the island…creatures that were supposed to be extinct."

"Were they on the island?"

"No…they were circling it and saw something in a clear valley…giant creatures…"

Angeletta looked at Ariel and then went to search for Dr. Gutenberg. She finally found him talking to someone she didn't know, but that wasn't going to stop her from making a scene.

"Dr.!" she yelled.

Dr. Gutenberg looked over at her and his eyes grew big. He looked to the man he was talking to and whispered something to him. The man walked off and Dr. Gutenberg walked over to her smiling and said, "Now Dr. Grant I was talking to someone very important."

"Kiss my ass. Why didn't you tell us there were these giant creatures on the island?" she yelled.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"A little birdie over heard." she retorted.

Dr. Gutenberg put a hand over his face and said, "We had found many creatures on that island from above we wanted a team to check it out."

"So what are we going to do? These creatures are giant and probably eat meat! We'll never survive!"

"That's why I had brought Rick for you guys. He's a professional." he spoke.

"So that's the main reason for the body guard? Interesting." she said.

"List Angeletta…"

"It's Dr. Thank you very much. I didn't work this hard for this title."

Being 21 and having a Doctor degree was pretty amazing. Dr. Gutenberg had seen her records and had wanted her…only her.

"Okay…Dr. Angeletta Grant….you were the best…we needed you. Of course we were afraid if we told you, you wouldn't have taken the job."

"You're darn right! Now since I can't get out I have no choice, but I have some words to say to you…if I die I hope you go to hell very soon."

After that Angeletta turned around and headed back towards the plane. It seemed Ariel had told the rest of the group and they were all standing there.

"We can't back out…we have to go, if any of us dies then he will be sued…he'll also go to hell for what he has done. So…are we ready."

Everyone nodded their head and they walked up the ramp into the plane. The controls were empty for Fredrick. They were going to see how good of a pilot he really was. Everyone picked out their seats and the men outside started giving them the signals to start driving out of the building.

Slowly the plane started moving and Angeletta looked outside and saw Dr. Gutenberg. He looked at her and she flicked him off. She hated that man…it was going to be an adventure…a huge adventure. Angeletta closed her eyes as she felt them start lifting off the ground.

"Excuse me Dr. Grant." a male voice sounded.

Angeletta looked up at Rick and said, "Yes?"

"I will try to keep all of us alive…I never knew all this."

"Its fine Rick…it's not your fault. We just need to walk the island and get home…if we discover anything get back home and report."

Rick nodded his head and walked off. It was going to be a long flight from her home in New York all the way down to the island next to South America. She got up from her seat and saw all the others were where the pilot was and so she decided to go up there. It seemed like Fredrick was giving them lessons for flying an airplane. She smiled when she saw him pointing out all the gadgets and what knots of the plane.

"Impressive." Angeletta spoke up.

Everyone turned to her including Fredrick. "So how long do you think we'd be at the island by?"

"Um…not long actually, this plane is flying fast for its size. So…we may be there in I don't know…two hours?

"Okay….I'm going to go to sleep and you guys wake me up when we get there." she said.

They all nodded and Angeletta took a seat and fell asleep. When she slept she had a dream….a strange dream as if something was calling to her. Red eyes staring down at her and an evil grin was across the face. She needed to get away, but couldn't when a foot came down next to her and behind her was a tyrannosaurus rex. She gulped and suddenly the thing picked her up.

Angeletta jolted awake and looked around and saw Ariel right next to her and said, "We've landed."

* * *

The discovery of the creatures will happen soon. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and no flames please. This is my first 'M' story so bare with me...Please review! If you review you get transformer shaped sugar cookies! 


	3. Dinosaurs

Yes its been a while...I think its been a while...oh well. I'm updating. I know many of you are hooked onto this new story of mine. I hope you guys like this chapter. Yes its a little shorter than the other one. You guys can manage I hope.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dinosaurs

Angeletta looked at Ariel and then at the new environment. She got out of her seat and walked outside with the rest of the crew. Everyone was getting their things set up and getting ready to walk and see what all was on this island.

"So what do you think this island may have on it?" asked Ariel.

"I don't know…some animals that are supposed to be extinct…so I'm guessing dinosaurs or other creatures. Creatures that are giant." replied Angeletta.

Rick looked at them and said, "You have watched Jurassic Park too many damn times."

Angeletta looked at him and said, "Well Rick…what would you guess if the only information you have are giant creatures inhabit the Island?"

Rick was silent and quickly walked away from her. Fredrick walked over to the girls and said, "If there are dinosaurs on this island…we will never make it."

Ariel looked at Angeletta and then back to Fredrick. Angeletta gave Fredrick an evil look and looked at Ariel with gentle eyes and said, "We will make it alive off this island. We just need to know how to survive without the compliances we use today. We need to think on instinct."

Ariel nodded her head and gathered some supplies. Angeletta got in front of the crew and said, "Lets head out towards the unknown."

"That's easy for you to say." grunted Rick.

Angeletta looked at Rick and then started marching off. The rest of the crew followed her and would obey every command since this island had never been discovered by man. They walked threw the jungles of the island cutting threw plants they had never seen before. Angeletta stopped and took small samples of some leaves she hadn't seen. The other crew members besides Ariel were all impatient and wanted to get the whole thing over with and then go back to the plane.

As the further they walked they slowly got thirsty. They would drink the water of their canteens but soon they would be out and they would need to find some water sooner or later.

"Can we stop and take a break?" asked Rick.

Everyone suddenly stopped hearing Rick begging to take a break. Everyone looked at him and gave him a look. Rick noticed that everyone was looking at him and he let out a sigh and started to walk. Angeletta started walking once again until they came to the end of the forest and what she found was amazing.

"Hey why did we stop?" asked Fredrick.

"You've got to see this." she replied in awe.

Everyone came running out of the forest and saw many dinosaurs. They had never seen anything like it. It was like they were in the movie Jurassic Park. Ariel looked at the peaceful plant eaters and said, "This is amazing."

They slowly walked out of the forest over to the many dinosaurs who were grazing. You could hear their roars and the baby dinosaurs squawking and playing. On a tall hill there stood the elder brachiosaurus keeping watch over his heard. As they walked a baby Lambeosaurus Ariel saw it and though it was so cute. Rick pulled out his gun about to shoot the poor baby when Angeletta stepped in front of it and said, "No! This Lambeosaurus is an herbivore. It doesn't eat meat. Its okay Rick put away the gun."

Rick grumbled as he slowly put away the gun he had in his hand. Angeletta got down on her hands and knees and grabbed some grass and held it out for the baby to eat. The baby slowly walked forward to her sniffing the grass in the palm of her hand. It soon got close enough to pet, but she didn't want to risk it and waited until the dinosaur started eating out of her hand. She gently started to pet the little thing feeling its leathery skin under her hand.

Ariel slowly walked over the Angeletta and bent down to her level and asked quietly, "May I pet it?"

"Sure." she whispered.

The little Lambeosaurus seemed to enjoy the attention it was getting. It had never got petted before only loved by its mother. Suddenly a sound was made throughout the valley. The baby looked up and started running back towards its herd.

"Why did it leave?" asked Ariel.

The leader saw danger and wanted everyone near in case they were attacked. Suddenly there was silence throughout the land and then all the dinosaurs started to run. Angeletta saw this and said, "We must run with the herds!"

"Why!?" asked Fredrick.

"Because danger is coming and if we are staying here then we will be dead meat to whoever is hunting!" she yelled.

With that said they all ran towards the herds running and got in the middle of the herd so that they were hidden. Suddenly there was a roar and trees started to shake and trees feel over. Angeletta watched in terror as a Tyrannosaurus Rex came running out of the forest.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

The other people looked as the Tyrannosaurus Rex came running towards their way. Angeletta still ran with the herd not wanting to be the king's next meal. As they ran an old Triceratops ran weakly with its herd. The Tyrannosaurus Rex quickly aimed for the elder and attacked. Everyone herd the painful roar of the Triceratops as the Tyrannosaurus Rex attacked.

"Can we stop running now?" asked Rick.

"No! We can't stop running until the herd stops running!" she yelled.

They kept running until finally they came to a stop. Both Rick and Fredrick fell on the ground exhausted. Angeletta looked at the two of them and shook her head. She couldn't believe them. One was in the military and the other supposed to be a body guard. Some people, Ariel came up to Angeletta and asked, "So what are we going to do? Obviously we're in danger and we can't get off this island until we get to the plane."

"We will need to stay with the herd tonight for more predators come out at night and could be hazardous. Plus the boys need to take a rest. They are so tired they can't stand anymore." laughed Angeletta.

Ariel turned and looked at the men and saw them laying on the ground sleeping. Ariel had to laugh at this. The sun was slowly setting and the four of them were on an island they had to off quickly as soon as they found out some stuff about it. Ariel laid down on the grass wanting some sleep. Angeletta would stay up some of the night making sure they were going to be okay. She was used to it at least. When she'd be working on sites they had to make sure that the fossils were not stolen or covered by the sands of a windy night. As she stayed up looking for anything that came close to the heard the baby Lambeosaurus came crawling over to her. She looked down at it. Lambeosaurus's were one of the most gentle dinosaurs you would ever cross. The mother would take care of its baby until the baby was a year old.

"What are you doing little guy?" she asked the little dinosaur.

The Lambeosaurus just yawned and laid its little head on her lap. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon. She heard footsteps behind her come close. She quickly turned around and saw the mother to the baby who had its head in her lap. She quickly got the baby's head out of her lap trying not to make any trouble. The mother Lambeosaurus sniffed Angeletta seeing if she was any danger to her baby. The mother then sniffed the other sleeping humans.

Angeletta watched shockingly as the mother Lambeosaurus laid down curling itself around all of them. Angeletta watched as the mother slowly fell asleep and guessed it was okay to sleep seeing the mother going to sleep. She closed her eyes only wanting to sleep for a little while, but woke up to the sunlight. She looked around and saw everyone was still in one piece which made her happy. She saw the sleeping baby right next to her and smiled. She was happy she went on this trip, but now they had to survive the rest of the way which may be hard for some people.

Angeletta sat there for a little bit just watching the sun rise until Ariel slowly woke up. When she woke up she saw a giant tail wrapping around them and then saw the mother Lambeosaurus.

"Good morning Angeletta." she groaned as she stretched.

"Good morning Ariel. Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Yeah…it was okay."

Soon enough the men woke up and saw the Lambeosaurus and nearly peed their pants. The two girls started to laugh at the frightened men. The two men looked at them and huffed at their embarrassment.

"Okay today we move onward and try to find more animals that may be extinct or thought were never to exist.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Megatron: When am I going to be in this story? Its about me and I want to be in it soon.

Me: You will be. Just hold on.

Megatron: I'be been waiting! If I'm not in it I'll squish you.

Me: You know you can't kill me or all of my fans will destroy you.

Megatron: grumbles and walks away


	4. Trying to Make it Through Alive

Well I hope each and everyone of you had a great New Years Day. I did, until this night because my brother is being so annoying and won't stop bugging me. I really hate him...he's a little Decepticon and I have the bruises to prove it...Anyways enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Trying to Make it Through Alive

All of the humans started walking into the forest. It was going to be a long journey. They needed to remember where their plane was so that they could get off the island…if they forgot then they were going to die a slow and painful death. Angeletta was in the lead as before and Ariel was right behind her. The two men were right behind them always on high alert making sure nothing would get near them.

"I thought men were supposed to be fearless." whispered Ariel.

"Well…some are, but when you get them with dinosaurs, they run off like cowards." replied Angeletta.

"We heard that." spoke Fredrick from behind them.

The two girls looked at them and laughed a little bit. Rick rolled his eyes and looked at Fredrick and said, "They think we can't do anything right." He aimed his gun and shot at the trees.

* * *

Little did they know there was a giant predator hiding in the forest hunting for prey. When the gun sounded its head whirled around and sniffed the air. It then started walking around the forest floor, walking through the trees. The smell was unfamiliar to the giant lizard. It sniffed the air again, but this time smelling something else he hadn't smelt….it wasn't any dinosaur it had eaten before…but something smaller.

It started walking fast. His little arms tucked under its massive body. Its body leaned forward and cutting through the trees, soon noises it had never heard before echoed in its small ears. It kept hidden in the trees watching intently as its prey never realized it was there.

* * *

"Rick! Why did you just shoot that gun?!" exclaimed Angeletta.

"Because I felt like it, its not your concern." he replied.

"Yes it is too my concern! You make a noise like that and we'll be invested by predators!" she yelled.

Rick looked at her and then at the rest of the crew. They were in deep trouble if someone had heard that gun shot. Rick swallowed hard and looked around. As he did he never noticed a pair of hungry eyes were staring down at him. They started walking ahead trying to get out of the forest as soon as possible. Because of Rick's stupid actions it was risking their lives just to venture through the forest. Now all were on high alert and were looking every which way.

Suddenly the ground started shaking beneath their feet…it was sure not an earthquake. Angeletta's eyes grew big as she turned around and saw trees fall down on the ground. A tyrannosaurus rex stood their roaring and started after them. They all screamed and started running as fast as they could. The boys started dropping everything they had so that they could run faster…faster than the girls.

"RICK YOU ASS! IF WE MAKE IT THROUGH REMIND ME I NEED TO KILL YOU!" she yelled.

The tyrannosaurus rex was gaining fast with its jaws wide open ready to capture one of the humans in its strong powerful jaws and enjoy a meal worth running after. It had never seen these creatures before and it wanted one…wanted one so bad.

"THIS WAY!" exclaimed Angeletta taking a sharp turn into the deep forest not turning around to make sure her people were right behind her. If she did then she could cause all their deaths.

"We can't throw off this thing!" exclaimed Ariel.

Angeletta ignored her and kept running, but soon tried to stop seeing velociraptors. The velociraptors looked their way and as they tried to get away all four humans fell on top of the three velociraptors. The three humans looked at each other and then at the velociraptors and quickly got up. It took the lizards a little bit to get up, but by the time they did the four humans were already gone. They sniffed the air and started running after them.

"Great now look at the mess we're in!" yelled Fredrick.

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if someone hadn't fired their gun!" screamed Angeletta.

"I didn't know it was going to start all this!" he yelled.

Suddenly the tyrannosaurus rex ran out of the woods in front of them and roared. They went to turn around and saw the velociraptors coming at them.

"We're trapped!" Ariel whimpered.

Suddenly both velociraptors and t-rex stopped where they were staring at the other intently. One of the velociraptors slowly started walking towards one of the humans, but the t-rex roared and ran straight at them. Angeletta, Ariel, Rick, and Fredrick all ran out of the way and went to hide somewhere. The velociraptors jumped on the t-rex tearing at its flesh. The tyrannosaurus rex roared in anger and grabbed one in its powerful jaws and snapped the life right out of it. The other velociraptors started biting near its face trying to get revenge on their fellow comrade. The t-rex easily killed the both of them, forgetting about the humans it started eating its kill.

Angeletta and the rest of her team members were still running not looking back at the killing predators. Finally they all stopped and took a breather seeing that they were no longer being followed. Rick suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm and looked down. There was a deep gash in his arm and blood was pouring out of it furiously. Angeletta looked at Rick and gasped. She ran over to him and started looking for a first aid kit.

"Where's the first aid kit?" she asked.

Fredrick looked around and said, "I think I dropped it when we were being chased by a man eating beast."

"YOU BASTARD! WE NEED THAT KIT! RICK HAS GOT A HORRIBLE CUT AND YOU DROPPED THE FIRST AID KIT SOMEWHERE!" she screamed.

"Hey I wanted to live! I was not carrying all that stuff!" he yelled back at her.

Angeletta left Rick's side and marched right over to Fredrick and slapped him across the face of yelling at her.

"You had no right to do that woman." he snarled.

"Oh I didn't? How about this?" she kicked him in the crotch and watched him fall to his knees.

Angeletta bent down to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't do that again, or else I will feed you to a dinosaur."

She then got up and said, "Anyone has some cloth?"

Ariel ripped her jacket and handed it to Angeletta. Angeletta quickly tied the ripped jacket around Rick's arm very tightly. He let out a moan of pain and looked away as she did it.

"There…that should slow down the bleeding so it will stop…hopefully." she whispered.

Rick looked at his arm and saw the blood started to stop flowing and started to clot so that it would heal. He slowly stood up a little woozy from losing so much blood.

"So how did he get that cut?" asked Fredrick.

"The velociraptors." whispered Angeletta.  
"What?"

"He fell on one of the velociraptor's claws and that's what tore his skin…we need to find our way back to the plane and get him back to America so that he can get better.

Before they did anything Ariel let out a terrified scream. The two looked at her and saw little dinosaurs…very small and looked carnivorous. "What the hell is that!" exclaimed Fredrick.

"That is a Compsognathus…" she whispered, "They travel in groups."

"Then where are the others?" asked Ariel who ran over to them.

Suddenly out of the bushes came around twenty more. They started running towards the humans, but stopped when they sniffed the air. It smelt of blood. They looked at Rick's direction. Rick tried running, but tripped over himself. All the little dinosaurs jumped on him and started devouring him alive.

"Rick!" exclaimed Ariel.

"There's nothing we can do." whispered Angeletta as Rick's screams started getting louder and he tried fighting them off of him.

"We have to do something." whispered Fredrick.

"We can't…if we do so they'll turn their attention on us…"

"But that will be good so that he can get away!"

"He won't be able too."

Suddenly the ground started shaking once again and they looked up to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex walking towards them. They quickly ran away and the T-Rex walked over to the small dinosaurs and started eating the carcass of what once used to be Rick. The little Compsognathuses started attacking the T-Rex only being devoured by its large mouth.

Once they were all away from the dinosaurs Ariel started to have a breakdown. She had never been through this at all. She wanted to leave, but knew they couldn't because they had to venture onward through the island.

"We will all remember Rick….he will always be in our hearts and his memory will never leave us." whispered Angeletta.

The rest of the team bowed their head to remember Rick. Angeletta then looked up at the sky trying to determine what time it was. Her watch had broken from all the running they did today and trying to find the time in a forest was hard work.

"Where do we eat? I'm starving." moaned Fredrick.

Angeletta looked over at Fredrick and said, "We'll have to find some fruit or something."

"Could we just find a dinosaur and kill it and eat that?"

"If you want to gut it and everything you can do that." Angeletta replied looking at him.

"We'll need to find shelter soon….we want something good and sturdy so that if we need to hide it can hide us very well."

So they started walking through the forest looking for something to hide themselves until they came to a tree which had a huge hole in it. They all walked inside and looked around. It was an old tree….

"I don't see how they didn't find this island." sighed Angeletta sitting on the floor.

"Yes, these trees are very old and they couldn't have grown this big over night." agreed Fredrick.

Soon the sun started to go down and everything went dark. They were so used to the city with the bright lights….but this was different. Much different from the plains where they had slept the other night. They had a little fire burning in the tree to keep themselves a little warm. Everyone would take turns sleeping and keeping watch throughout the night.

* * *

Far away from where they were at a being not from this planet awoke. Its red eyes glowing in the darkness and it slowly stood up. It was taller than any of the trees and it looked around. The sword that was once stuck in its abdomen was gone and his wound was minor now…he hadn't died. Optimus Prime didn't kill him, but now he was going to kill Optimus Prime. He started walking until he smelt a fire, but there was no fire in the forest…._**humans**_,he thought automatically and started looking for them…wherever they were.

* * *

Angeletta and her team slowly fell asleep. Fredrick forgot to stay awake….now it was fate to see if they lived or died.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Megatron: Finally I'm in the story.

Me: Yes you happy now?

Megatron: Yes. Please update this story or else I'll kill you miserable flesh bags.

Me: That's not nice Megatron! Please click the little purple button below. Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. Megatron

Yes I updated this one for you Decepticon fans. LOL! I hope you guys enjoy this one...no one dies...unfortunately...but maybe later on. Now let the story begin! claps hands for quietness

* * *

Chapter 4

Megatron

The next morning Angeletta woke up and saw the fire had burnt out and Fredrick was fast asleep. It was a miracle the tree didn't burn down. She looked over at Fredrick and then at Ariel. Since Fredrick didn't keep watch he didn't wake up anyone else when it was supposed to be their turn. Angeletta stood up and stretched and walked outside. She could hear all the animals around her. It was so different from the U.S. so much different. It seemed it was always peaceful in the mornings here. That was the main reason why she liked it…other than some morons and a crew member got eaten…other than that it was good.

Ariel woke up seeing the fire was out and saw Angeletta was not in her bed. She looked outside of the tree and saw Angeletta standing in the middle of the dangerous wilderness. She slowly got up and when she did her back popped every which way she moved. She walked out with her legs and arms numb. It was kinda funny seeing her walk. She walked up behind Angeletta and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning Ariel. Did you sleep well?" Angeletta asked taking in some deep clean air. She had never smelt such clean air in her life. She heard Ariel pause a little bit and turned around and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I could barely sleep last night…I kept thinking what happened to Rick…I kept imagining some dinosaur coming in and eating us in our sleep." she whispered.

Angeletta was not the one for comforting…she could try, but truthfully she really wasn't that good at it. She walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tried to think of something to say. Her mother was better at doing this than she was…too bad she couldn't have taken that trait with her, but instead she mostly took after her father and so…she didn't have that good of comforting skills.

"A dinosaur couldn't have fit in there Ariel." she whispered.

"Yes…those little ones that were eating Rick a live yesterday." she replied.

Angeletta was praying she wouldn't remember those, but no…they did…she did remember and that's what made it harder for Angeletta. She let out a long sigh and Ariel started to laugh and said, "You have nothing to say."

"Sorry, but no…I took after my dad." she laughed.

Ariel laughed and turned to Angeletta and said, "Well…I'm not that good at comforting people either…when someone dies I just say they're in a better place and at peace."

"Sometimes they're at peace…sometimes they're spirits can get restless and will haunt whomever they want." she sighed.

"So I guess you do believe in ghosts?" she inquired.

"Yes…I always have. Ever since I was a little girl…our house always had something happening in it. If you did something to the house and the ghost didn't like she would always throw it off the wall…or whatever you had put up."

"You said she…did you ever see the ghost?"

"Yes…she came and visited me every night. She was very sweet. She looked like she was from the early nineteen hundreds. She would sit next to me on my bed and I think her name was Victoria…she was always interested in what we did in school and helped me study…you could say she was like an imaginary friend to me when I was alone…One time these people played a trick on me and I was locked up in an elevator. Well I saw the door open and there was Victoria and she was making sure I was okay…she scared those people half to death though…."

"What happened to her?" asked Ariel.

"Well…we had to move…I was only around ten when we moved. I had told Victoria that I was. I didn't want to move. She was my only friend at the time and I wanted her to come with me. She had just smiled at me and said her place was here. She lived in the house and died in the house, but she said she would never forget me. She would always be watching over me when I needed it the most. I had given her a hug…she was cold, but yet I could feel her." she sighed wiping away a little tear.

"I'm sorry…did you ever go back to the house afterwards? I mean…you know….like to see if it was for sell?"

"Once…Once I did and no one came with me and the house was empty so I had called out her name…she appeared and when she saw me she smiled. I had asked her why she hadn't left and not gone to heaven…she had told me because she wanted to see me before she did so…" Angeletta looked down at the ground, "She gave me a hug and then said she would be waiting for me when my time comes…."

"Wow…seems like you had some experiences with them."

"Yeah, but skeptics would say I was hallucinating everything."

Suddenly Fredrick walked out of the tree and Angeletta put on her mad face and went over to him and started yelling, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED LAST NIGHT!"

"Look I'm sorry I couldn't help it. My eyes grew tired and the next thing I know I'm in a wonderful place."

"We're lucky the tree didn't catch on fire and burn us alive."

Fredrick hung his head, knowing he was in big trouble for what he did. He could've told someone he was too tired to watch and that someone else could do his shift so that he could get some sleep, but he didn't think of that at the time. Since all of the team was awake and ready for another day they got their stuff and started the new day. But none of them knew of a more deadly evil walking through the forest of this island…something from a different planet filled with evil.

* * *

Megatron had been walking since the night fell and the sun rose. This island was primitive and he saw creatures he had never seen only on jungle planet. He knew there was some humans on the island because he had seen the smoke from somewhere in the forest…but it went out before he could get close. His blue optics looked everywhere for some intelligent beings, but couldn't find any. He was doomed to walk on this island until he met up with the humans or got off the island. He knew they were here…it was just the matter of where on the island.

He marched endlessly…he would step on anything that was in his path. He heard roars of beasts and then one ran into his leg. Megatron looked down and saw what looked like a lizard. Megatron easily picked up the so called tyrant lizard and easily squeezed the life out of it. He chuckled and said, "Pathetic waist of life."

He walked on through the forest not knowing the humans he was looking for were right behind him. He had past the tree sometime during the night not even knowing it. Of course that wouldn't stop them from meeting on the island of course. Megatron still had some injuries from where he and Optimus had fought. Yes all the Autobots though Megatron had died, but what they didn't know was that Optimus had missed his spark completely and that Megatron was still alive as ever. Megatron would have his revenge and Optimus would die a slow and painful death.

* * *

The three humans walked endlessly in the forest when suddenly they saw all old trees were knocked down…no dinosaur was that big to knock down so many. Angeletta walked over to the clearing and looked around and saw footprints…these footprints were the biggest footprints she had ever seen. They were sort of like a human's footprint, but not…

"What is it?" asked Fredrick.

"I don't know…I've never seen anything like it…Fredrick…do you have my camera?" she inquired.

"Yes." he replied and took it out of the bag and handed it over to her.

She quickly turned it on and stepped away from the footprint and took a picture. She kept her camera with her just in case they had come to encounter more unusual things on the island. As they walked further they started to smell something….dead.

"Oh my lord! What's that god awful stench?" exclaimed Ariel.

"It wasn't me." announced Fredrick.

Both Ariel and Angeletta looked back at him and then started to walk forward…they soon found the creature that was creating the entire stench…it was a dead tyrannosaurus rex. Angeletta's jaw dropped when she started making her way over to it and said, "Oh my lord…it looked as if some giant creature picked it up and squeezed it to death."

"I hope it isn't an anaconda." whispered Fredrick.

Angeletta turned to him and said, "Fredrick…there would be no way an anaconda did this…if it was an anaconda it would have to be giant and plus if it was an anaconda there would be no body here to provide a stench."

Fredrick was suddenly quiet and looked down at his feet. Angeletta took several pictures of the dead animal and they kept walking on. There were more mysterious things in the forest they had seen. Suddenly they felt the earth shake beneath their feet and they looked up to see blue optics and a white smile. An evil voice then erupted from the giant metal being, "I knew there were humans on the island…I just didn't know where."

All three humans screamed and started running as fast as their little legs could carry them. They all went running in different directions afraid what the giant may do to them. He could make their bones into bread….or do other things that were worse.

Megatron started laughing seeing how afraid the little humans were of him. This is what he liked. Suddenly one ran back to him and ran into his leg. He looked down to see a human female…Her eyes suddenly opened revealing very dark brown eyes. He bent down to her level looking at her. He had never seen a human such like this one…she looked different…her energy levels were high. He gently poked her and she jumped up and got into a fighting position and ready to fight. The other members of her crew were hiding somewhere in the forest watching the whole thing…both of them thought it was the end for Angeletta their strong courageous leader.

Megatron started to chuckle when he saw this and said, "Give me what you got human I can take whatever you give me."

Angeletta looked up at him and asked, "You're not going to hurt me?"

"No…that would spoil my sanity…of course so I have to keep you alive. There is no ifs ans or buts about it." he laughed.

Angeletta slowly took her guard down and looked at the giant and asked, "So why are you here?"

"Well I crash landed here after my arched foe Optimus Prime thought he had killed me…I fell off the moon down here…I've been here for a while now." he replied.

Angeletta took out her camera and quickly took a picture of him and put it down.

"What did you just do human?" he asked.

"Well first of all my name isn't human and my name is Angeletta Grant. Doctor Angeletta Grant." she replied

Slowly the other members of her crew came out of hiding and walked over to the two and looked up at the giant Megatron.

"So I've answered your question….now why are you here?" Megatron asked.

"We were sent here, but before we left we found out that this island was never explored….so basically they sent us to our death….we've lost one member…he was an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die the way he did….you didn't tell us your name."

"Oh…I'm Megatron leader of the Decepticons." he spoke proudly.

"Well…this is Fredrick and Ariel…so Decepticons…are they…bad?"

"Well…we fight for our way while the Autobots fight for peace. We think everyone should be controlled by the Decepticons in order to have peace."

"Oh…well…it seems like you need us to keep your sanity and we need you for protection…so while we are here…we could form alliances and be on the same side for now…then afterwards…we'll see."

"Sounds good to me…but I usually don't make deals with flesh bags."

"Do you want to keep your sanity?" asked Angeletta.

"If you ask me he already has."

Megatron looked at Fredrick and said, "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you human."

Fredrick quickly cowered behind Ariel and started whimpering. Megatron laughed at this and said, "We will form alliances for now…but soon…I will kill you all."

"Yes…we understand…as for now we are friends."

With that they all shook hands…well…fingers and hands. Megatron allowed them to get in his hand and he put them on his shoulder, but Angeletta sat closest to his face while the others stayed away. She couldn't explain it…but there was something more about Megatron than he told. So much more.

* * *

Well I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Romance will be happening in later chapters. Please review and I will keep this story going at full throttle.

Megatron: Yes review or else you'll be on the island with me and I will slowly tear off your limbs.

Me: ' That won't be nessiary...please review!


	6. Super Croc

Well I thank all of you for reviewing. I know I updated this early, but I did it for a friend who just lost someone in her family. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know its not as long as the other chapter, but I wil try to get the next chapter I update longer.

Megatron: You better make it longer. This story is about me.

Angeletta: Excuse me mister, but I think its about us.

Megatron: sits down You're right...gosh I hate it when you do that.

Angeletta: Its one of my special gifts. smiles.

* * *

Chapter 5

Super Croc

Megatron and the humans walked not talking once. Angeletta and Ariel were walking by Megatron's side while Fredrick was walking further away from him. Fredrick had this bad vibe around Megatron. He kept having this gut feeling that he was a horrible creature and did not deserve to live. Ariel and Angeletta always wanting to know more about him and where he had came from. Fredrick would look in different directions trying not to listen to the giant robot.

Megatron looked down at the femmes at his sides. He couldn't help but smile seeing that they were intrigued with his origin. He looked down at the male who was a further off distance than the girls and said, "Human male you should stay closer to us. This island is full of predators that would rip you to shreds."

Both Angeletta and Ariel looked over at Fredrick and said, "Come on over here Fredrick. Megatron is so amazing where he's been and what he's seen. It's more than we had dreamt of!"

Fredrick just huffed and stayed where he was and kept walking. Angeletta just shook her head and said, "Never mind him. I don't know why he's acting like this…maybe because he's still mourning Rick's death."

"Rick? Who is Rick?" Megatron asked stopping looking down.

"He was a comrade of ours who shot a gun and got eaten…wasn't very bright." she sighed.

Megatron bent down to their level and looked at Angeletta and asked, "Why are you on this island? You don't seem to belong here."

"Its called being shipped out here by your superiors when they know it hasn't had men on the island before." she replied, "I feel as if we're in Jurassic Park." she muttered.

"Jurassic Park? I know this planet had a Jurassic period, but not a park." he replied.

"Oh…Jurassic Park is a movie where dinosaurs are inhabited on this one island…" she replied.

Megatron looked at Ariel…he had never been friends with humans before, but maybe these two would be his friends…he really didn't like Fredrick. He was not very outgoing and was always thinking of himself what he had seen.

Angeletta looked at Megatron seeing he had wings he could easily fly out of here, but she didn't understand why he didn't do so. Finally she asked, "Why can't you fly? You have wings…you could fly out of here…maybe with us."

"I was in a battle with an enemy of mine…he thought he had killed me, but he had missed my spark, a spark is like a heart or a soul as you humans call it, but my body needs repairs before I can transform." he replied.

"Oh…so if we have the tools we could repair you and you could get us off of this island?" she asked.

"Maybe…I'm not usually friends with vermin like you." he replied.

Angeletta looked up at him and her face started to turn red with anger. Megatron then knew it was a mistake to piss off a human female because he was not going to like what she was going to say. He could kill her, but then he'd lose part of his sanity. She let out a terrible scream causing Megatron to cover her autorecptors and then it happened her temper exploded out of her body.

"YOU THINK I'M A STINKING RODENT!?" she screamed.

"Now I didn't say that."

"VERMIN ARE RODENTS!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry…gosh you lose your temper just as easily as I do." he laughed, "I'm very sorry for what I said…just don't do that again, you're kinda scary even for a human."

Angeletta smiled and said, "Okay, don't make me mad at all and I won't lose it."

Megatron smiled and looked at Ariel and said, "You're not that talkative are you."

"Well…I've just been scared because I haven't seen her that mad since she found out what was going to be on this island….of course there was never a mention of you at all." she whispered.

Megatron laughed. He liked these two females. He looked over at Fredrick who was still far away from them. He just shook his head and said, "We need to find you guys water before you get dehydrated."

"Okay, but we don't know where the water is…I mean we don't have super sonic hearing and we can't see very well from down here." replied Angeletta.

At that moment Megatron scooped up the girls and grabbed Fredrick and started walking looking for water. Fredrick kept on fighting against Megatron's grip, but Megatron had a hold on him not allowing him to move. He finally found a pool of water. The water was crystal clear and clean enough for the humans to drink from. Megatron carefully put the girls down, but put Fredrick down harshly.

The girls ran to the water and started drinking the water. They were so thirsty from a few days without water. They were thankful that Megatron did run into them. Fredrick just sat there looking at Megatron. Megatron looked down at him and asked, "What's your problem?"

"You're going to kill them once you get fixed." whispered Fredrick.

"No I'm not." Megatron replied looking down at Fredrick.

Fredrick walked away from Megatron and went to drink the water just as the girls were walking away. He started drinking and as he did Megatron noticed something….a predator of some kind getting closer. When the girls were close to him he stepped in front of them making sure nothing could get them. Suddenly there was a scream and water splashing. Fredrick had been caught by a giant croc.

"FREDRICK!" yelled Angeletta.

Megatron made Angeletta stop and went jumping in the water after Fredrick. He grabbed a hold of the crocodile and started squeezing it until he got it to stop and opened its mouth where Fredrick was still at. He quickly grabbed him and threw the crocodile. Megatron came out of the water with a wounded Fredrick in hand. He gently laid him down on the ground and both Ariel and Angeletta went to him. He had a huge chunk taken out of his middle and sharp dagger wounds from the bite. He was barely breathing and was in so much pain.

"Fredrick, Fredrick stay with me please!" exclaimed Angeletta and Ariel. They didn't want to go through another death of a friend. Megatron watched from above what was happening…he saw the wounds and knew that Fredrick was not going to make it.

Just at that moment Fredrick looked up at Megatron and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

After he said that he went limp and his body started to cool off from what had happened. Megatron shut his optics off….he hadn't even known the guy, but it was sad to see the girls crying. They were all alone now…no men to protect them except for him. He bent down to the two crying girls and was going to try and comfort them, but didn't know how to comfort females…they were so emotional. He laid out a hand for them, but they didn't go to it. They hugged each other and cried a little bit….but all was cut off quickly when there was a roar in the forest they had just came out of.

The two started walking backwards towards Megatron just as a Giganotosaurus came barging out of the forest. Megatron quickly put the girls behind one of his legs and pulled out a gun and fired at the beast causing it to die right then and there and fall over. Megatron quickly grabbed the humans and started running off with them leaving Fredrick's body laying down there. Angeletta relaxed when they were off the ground…Ariel leaned into her. They were the last humans now…the last two on this island unless there were cavemen out there somewhere.

Angeletta closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep finally able to get sleep where she could feel safe. When she woke up the sun was now going down and there was a fire made. She looked at her surroundings and saw she was on the forest floor and saw Ariel sitting next to the fire cooking some sort of meat.

"Hey." moaned Angeletta.

"Hey, how did you sleep." asked Ariel.

"I slept quite well actually…Where's Megatron?"

"He went out somewhere…he said he'd be back."

"Oh…so what are we having?"

"Some rodents Megatron found on the floor…I think they're mice."

"Sorry, but I don't eat mice. I love mice too much to eat them." spoke Angeletta.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them and the two looked up to see two blue optics staring down at them. Megatron lowered himself down and sat down around the two making sure they were okay. He looked and saw Angeletta awake and said, "Decided to come back to us huh?"

"Yeah…I didn't realize I fell asleep until I woke up." she yawned.

Megatron chuckled and put a lard log on the fire making it huge. Angeletta scooted closer getting warm. She had been denied from warmth in a while. Hours had past and Angeletta started getting woozy along with Ariel. Megatron put out the fire, not wanting to risk the only to humans to keep him sane. He lifted each one up in each hand and set them down on his chest right above his spark. That's where the two fell asleep and slept for the rest of the night. Megatron was wide awake feeling the two bodies on his chest.

He was going to have to be a little rougher to them if he wanted to get fixed fast. He wanted to get off this island and get revenge on Optimus Prime. He wanted to show him who was more powerful. Just when he was shutting down his optics Angeletta let out a little moan. He looked her way and saw that she was in a little ball and whimpering. Megatron not knowing what to do…he gently started stroking her back trying to give her comfort. This only got his finger being taken from him and in Angeletta's grasp. She held on to it for comfort.

_Humans are so crazy they depend on other things to keep them happy or safe._ He thought to himself as he saw Angeletta now sleeping without fear. Ariel was fine. She was sleeping soundly. _Humans don't deserve to be on this island…this island is primitive and human society can't live on here…oh no. I'm starting to sound like Optimus Prime. These humans are making me soft…I have to get rid of them somehow, but if I get rid of them then…I'll go insane and won't be able to get off of this stinking planet. I will have to be as kind to them as I can for now, until they fix me then I can squish them and not worry._

Megatron thought his plan was very well thought out. He laid there just looking at the stars. He wanted to get off of planet Earth so bad. He wanted to feel Optimus's helmet crush under his hands. He was going to show him who was the winner. He was going to kill all the Autobots with all his fury built inside him. He was going to make everyone of them suffer. He didn't have to worry about Starscream anymore because he was long gone. He had killed him before he was stabbed by Optimus.

Of course Thunderblast…she was always causing trouble for him. She kept switching sides going from him to Starscream then back to him. He couldn't stand her. She was what humans called a slut. He slowly let his optics go off line so that he could get some rest. Just as he did Angeletta opened her eyes fully awake seeing she had Megatron's finger in her grasp. She looked down at herself and held his finger closer. He was their only protection and she didn't want to be left alone…she and Ariel were the last two humans on the island and she didn't want Ariel or herself to become a dinosaur's next meal.

She slowly closed her eyes and went into a dream world. There she was at peace...there she was safe.

* * *

Well again I hope you guys enjoyed! I will be trying to update more stories soon. I just can't wait until senior year is over.

Megatron: Then you wont' have time to update.

Me: Yes I will.

Megatron: No you won't. College is different.

Me: Yeah its different, but you have freedom.

Megatron: Please review or face my wrath.

Me: whispers I'd do as he says...his wrath is not pretty. Just press the little purple button down there.


	7. Cyber Planet Key's Power

Well I know its been a while since I last updated this story. I'm sorry to those who have been waiting for a while. I'm getting close to being done with my protfolio and soon the school year. I won't have school tomorrow because of the ice storm and I don't know if we'll have power. They're saying we may lose power. So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

Cyber Planet Key's Power

The next morning Megatron let his optics come on line and he looked around. He noticed the humans sleeping on his chest. He laid there for a moment just staring up at the sky from the forest floor and thinking of what to do and how to get off the planet. He needed to get these humans to fix him and he had been too nice to them lately. He was the Decepticon leader for heaven sakes and he needed to show these humans the true self. So he quickly picked up to two and threw them aside.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Angeletta getting up to her feet and looking around and seeing Megatron standing up. Ariel slowly got up and looked around. The only thing they saw was Megatron standing up.

"I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons and you humans are now my slaves." he spoke.

Both Angeletta and Ariel looked up at Megatron and then looked at one another. They just stood there confused.

"I've been way too nice lately and I've been kind to you, but now….its no more Mister Nice Decepticon. If I were nice all the time I might as well be an Autobot." he roared.

Both Angeletta and Ariel backed away from Megatron. This was not the Megatron they knew before. This Megatron scared them. Megatron kept looking down at them giving them an evil look and pulled out his guns and smiled. Once he smiled the two of them were out of there. They ran through the forest not looking back. They heard his footsteps behind them and then the gun firing. Fire quickly spread the trees causing the prehistoric animals to start running to safety.

The animals came screaming towards them ramming into one another. It was not a nice place to be especially when the triceratops were leading the herds. Ariel looked back and let out a scream and tried running faster only succeeding in falling over her self. Angeletta stopped her running and ran over to Ariel and helped her up.

"Leave without me. Please. I will only slow you down."

"I will never leave a crew member behind Ariel. Even though we have lost two, I will not let you die as well." she yelled and helped her up.

She put an arm around her waist and made her put her arm around her neck and ran out of the path of the stampede. They just made it into the group of trees just as the dinosaurs past. The two hurried to try and get to a safe place to where they wouldn't have to worry.

"What happened to Megatron? Why is he so mean now?" asked Ariel.

"I don't know, but I think Fredrick was right about Megatron…he is evil." whispered Angeletta.

Ariel looked to her friend with watery eyes. She couldn't believe it. They were going to be on this island for the rest of their lives. They couldn't get off of the island and the only thing that could was Megatron and he had turned against them.

"I guess he lost his sanity way before he met us." whispered Ariel as she lay down on the grass.

Angeletta looked at her and agreed. They just had to keep far away from Megatron and any hungry carnivore. Ariel looked up at the trees seeing the leaves above and hearing birds singing. Surprisingly the birds were able to live on the island, but of course she assumed that the birds went to places to hide from predators and some couldn't get away fast enough.

"What are we going to do about water?" asked Ariel.

Angeletta looked over at her friend and said, "Well we'll have to find a river and we'll have to drink from that."

"But don't we have to boil the water?"

"This water is clean and fresh. You don't have to worry about pollution."

Ariel sighed and looked down at her hands and said, "I want to go back home. I wish I didn't sign on for this trip. We've lost Rick and Fredrick here and now it's us girls……I don't know if I can take this anymore Angeletta."

Angeletta got up and walked over to her friend. She sat down next to her and tried to comfort her friend. "It'll be all right. We'll make it through together." Angeletta noticed Ariel didn't change at all and started thinking of stuff to try and make her feel better. Suddenly she smiled and said, "Hey Ariel, have you heard of the Amazons?"

"Amazons? Are they the women who lived in jungles and attacked men?"

"Yes. Would you want to be one?" asked Angeletta, "Become a woman of the wild?"

Ariel chuckled a little bit and said, "Well it'll sure keep me happier."

"Okay then we'll start hunting for food."

"With what? We have nothing."

Angeletta looked at her and said, "Well that's when we use traps."

Ariel looked at Angeletta and then smiled. They went walking around and every time they heard something they'd go hide because they didn't know if it was a dinosaur or Megatron. The two didn't want to find out so they always hid. Every time it was a dinosaur, but still they didn't know.

Soon they were able to get out of the jungle and right when they did they found a heard of Lambeosaurus's. Ariel smiled when she saw them. She thought she would never see one again. Angeletta saw Ariel start walking towards them. Of course they could try and become one of the heard and eat salads every single day. That would be better than to try and kill something. Fish would probably be the only kind of meat they may eat.

A little baby Lambeosaurus looked up from where it was grazing and saw Ariel walking towards it. It immediately remembered his friend from before and bounded off towards her. Ariel laughed as the baby dinosaur started rubbing against her and licking her. He was like an overgrown dog. The mother came over to them seeing what her baby was so happy about. When she saw Ariel she started grazing right next to them keeping a good watch over them.

Angeletta slowly walked over to them. She remembered the Lambeosaurus's very well and smiled when she got close to them. The mother looked at her and gave a look, but continued to graze. Angeletta watched the animals eat the food that was laid out before them.

The night was actually peaceful. Once in a while there would be a roar or trees falling, but the mother Lambeosaurus kept them all close. Ariel looked at Angeletta and asked, "I thought dinosaurs had more than one baby."

Angeletta looked at her and said, "Well…dinosaurs also depend on the life cycle. Some of the babies could have been eaten by a larger dinosaur or the eggs."

"So this one is the last one?" asked Ariel.

Angeletta looked at Ariel and said, "I don't know. Most likely not because dinosaurs mate a lot."

"So he may have older brothers and sisters?"

"Maybe."

With that said Ariel closed her eyes and so did Angeletta. They were safe at the moment and they enjoyed it.

* * *

While they slept Megatron kept wondering the forest looking for them. He sniffed the air, but he had lost their scent miles ago. He slumpt his shoulders, he had known this would happen. Now he had to make them pay for running away once he found them. He needed them to fix him up. He needed to get off this god forsaken island. He walked on and on until the forest ended and that's when he got the scent back.

"Found ya." he laughed.

* * *

The ground trembled beneath the many sleeping animals. The mother Lambeosaurus woke up suddenly and looked around. She let out a roar of warning and got up. Both Ariel and Angeletta woke up with a start and saw blue optics glowing and coming their way.

"Oh no!" yelled Ariel.

She quickly got up and ran. Angeletta went right after her not wanting to get caught. She caught up with them and they ran with the herd trying to keep hidden. They heard Megatron chuckle and laugh, "I have your scent now you can't get away from me humans."

Both Ariel and Angeletta kept running with the heard. Megatron's footsteps kept getting louder and louder. Ariel let out a little scream, not too loud, but the Lambeosaurus heard Ariel. She stopped and urged her baby to keep going. She ran to the humans' aid and roared at Megatron. Megatron looked down at the dinosaur and saw the two humans he was going after hiding behind her.

"Hello my dears." he chuckled.

He started to reach towards them, but the mother Lambeosaurus growled at him and snapped her jaws. Megatron looked at the dinosaur and quickly picked her up in his hand. It was quite simple for him. He started to squeeze and the mother Lambeosaurus let out a roar of pain.

"STOP IT!" cried Ariel.

Angeletta was near the verge of tears seeing the protective mother at his mercy. He looked down at the two of them and asked, "Why should I? She's a worthless organic."

"Because she's our friend." cried Ariel.

Megatron looked down at her and saw the tears streaming down her face and Angeletta's eyes full with tears. Megatron looked at the dinosaur and asked, "What will you do in order for me to spare this pathetic organic's life?"

Angeletta looked at Ariel and then looked up at him and said, "We'll go with you."

Megatron smiled and said, "Just what I wanted to hear."

He put the dinosaur down roughly and let her go to the humans. She bent her nose to them and they stroked her tenderly and Ariel whispered, "Thank you girl, but you're more important to us. You need to go."

The Lambeosaurus didn't move from her spot. In fact she just stood there and looked at them. Megatron bent down to them and picked them up. The two didn't struggle at all they just looked down at the Lambeosaurus and watched her as she disappeared from sight from Megatron's walking. They heard a sad cry echo above the trees and they knew it was her.

As Megatron walked he noticed they weren't talking at all. In fact their pheromones told him that they were sad, scared and depressed. He ignored it for a while until the stench of fear annoyed him.

"I'm not going to hurt you so you can just stop it!" he yelled. Both of the humans jolted in his hands and looked up at him. He roughly put them down and then said, "You will stay with me and tomorrow morning you two will fix me up so I can get off this island."

"Will you take us with you?" asked Angeletta.

"Yes." he replied.

"I don't believe you." she answered calmly.

"Why do you not believe me?"

"Simple. You're an evil dictator and evil dictators say stuff to their hostages so that they will do what he wants. Then the dictator back stabs them."

Megatron was silent. She was right about everything about him though. It was like she had been back stabbed before. He looked down at her and asked, "How do you know so much about back stabbing?"

"Because I've had enough people do it to me in the past." she retorted and crossed her arms.

He looked down at the both of them. It was going to be harder to make them fix him than he thought. He was going to have to be extra nice again to earn their trust once again. He watched them as they fell asleep, but as he did so he heard something running straight at him. He looked up and there came the Lambeosaurus roaring and charging at him.

Both Ariel and Angeletta woke up and started looking around as they heard the sound of flesh crashing into metal. She looked around and saw the Lambeosaurus on top of Megatron baring her at him. Even though she was an herbivore she was not going to let anything happen to those humans. This was the main reason why people called the Lambeosaurus's one of the great mothers. They would die protecting their young.

"MEGATRON! DON'T HURT HER!" yelled Ariel.

Megatron looked everywhere from under the angry mother. Then more sounds came from behind Ariel and Angeletta. More Lambeosaurus came bursting through the forest and came running at Megatron. Megatron was now covered by dinosaurs unable to move. Angeletta moved closer to them and tried to get them to shoo. She climbed on top of Megatron and found something she had never seen before. A key like thing, but gigantic.

Megatron's optics were off line at that time, but slowly came on and saw her reaching for it.

"No!" he exclaimed, but too late. Angeletta had already touched the key like thing and a light absorbed her and Megatron. The dinosaurs ran off and stood around not leaving, but the light had scared them off. Once the light ended Megatron looked down at Angeletta who was still on his chest by breathing very hard. Her hair had very unusually markings and the markings were purple. Ariel ran over to the two and saw Angeletta and exclaimed. She ran to her side and tried to wake her and when she wouldn't wake up she turned to Megatron and asked, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing….it was the Cyber Planet Key's power." he whispered.

* * *

You guys will have to wait for the next chapter to find out anything else. I won't tell anyone including Mistress Megatron. Sorry girl you're going to have to wait like everyone else. Please review. I beg of you. If Megatron finds out that I'm not doing a good job I'm dead meat. Please review! 


	8. With Great Power Comes Great Responsibil

Okay been a while. I know I'm getting behind on everything. Good news is Portfolios are almost over. Summer is almost here. I'm excited. Well anyways the romance is starting to appear. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 

* * *

Chapter 8

With Great Power Come Great Responsibility 

Megatron held Angeletta in his hands for the rest of the day. He didn't know what was going to become of her. He kept looking at the markings in her hair. The markings were Cybertronian for sure, but because the markings were in her hair he couldn't actually make out what it said. One symbol meant life the other meant death and then another meant forever, but the others he couldn't make out.

Suddenly she started to stir in his hands. His optics widened when he saw her open her eyes…red. Her eyes were blood red. She stretched out and asked, "What happened?"

Megatron sat there looking at Angeletta. He had never seen a human transformed into…something much more than just a plain human she once was…she was still human he saw as he did a scan over her body. "Well you touched a Cyber Planet Key and now you have purple signs in your hair and you have red eyes." he spoke plainly.

"What?" she exclaimed. Her voice alarmed Ariel who was sleeping near by with all the Lambeosaurus. Ariel got up and ran over to Megatron who was holding Angeletta in his hand. Megatron looked down at Ariel who tried climbing up his thigh. He merely rolled his optics and focused on Angeletta. 

Finally Ariel managed to make it to the top of Megatron's leg and ran to her friend. When she saw Angeletta she was shocked. She looked exactly what Megatron had said. Purple signs were in her hair and her eyes were red. It gave her the creeps a little, but she walked over to her friend.

Megatron watched Ariel suspiciously. He now needed Angeletta more than Ariel…he had to get rid of her somehow. Angeletta now had the Cyber Planet Key Power and if she went to the Autobots side the Decepticons would be doomed, but with her on their side. Optimus and his Autobots will crumble at their feet. The mental thought pleased him as he looked down at the two humans. 

A Lambeosaurus came trotting over to the three of them. It let out a roar to Ariel and Ariel smiled. She looked at Angeletta and asked, "Do we have to leave anytime soon? I hope not I love this little guy. She slid down Megatron's leg and plopped right on the little dinosaur's back. The dinosaur started wondering back to his momma with Ariel. Megatron looked down at Angeletta and asked, "How do you feel?"

She looked up at him and replied, "I feel the same…I don't feel any different…a little tingly some places, but really don't feel different."

Megatron did some more scans on her seeing the energy from the key inside her. He didn't know what she would do…with the power she had inside her. She could easily kill anything in her path and not even think about it. She wouldn't mean to, but yet……..she was very dangerous.

Angeletta started to get up but Megatron quickly, but gently put her back down. She looked up at him and asked, "What's the matter? Why won't you let me get up?"

"Because you're in no shape to, you've touched the Cyber Planet Key and you need to take some rest. I don't know what's going to happen to you."

Angeletta crossed her arms and gave him a look and asked, "When did you start worrying about me? From where I see it I can take care of myself and you…you are just plain crazy."

Megatron growled under his breath and wrapped his hand around her body and stood up. She started hitting his hand and exclaiming, "Put me down!" Megatron simply ignored her and started walking off. 

This didn't go unnoticed by Ariel. She looked at her dinosaur friend and hopped back on his back and exclaimed, "After that robot!" The dinosaur roared and started charging at Megatron. Megatron turned around just as the small dinosaur crashed into his leg. He fell over causing him to lose his grip on Angeletta. Ariel began to scream as she saw her friend fly out of Megatron's hand.

Angeletta felt fear swell up inside her as she saw the ground get closer and closer. Just when she was about to hit the ground she closed her eyes and took her last breath, but instead of falling to the ground and dying a force field surrounded her which protected her and she didn't even touch the ground. She looked up and saw the purple force field. She didn't know how it had formed around her, but she was thankful it did. She then started to move and the force field enabled her to fly.

Megatron shook his head. He had a pretty hard fall. The little dinosaur had more guts in him than he had thought. He looked down at his hand and noticed Angeletta was gone. He started looking around trying to find her until he heard a voice from above him. "Looking for something? Or should I saw someone Megatron?"

He looked up and saw Angeletta flying around with a force field around her. He murmured to himself and said, "Come down here and deactivate your force field."

"Why? I like flying its fun." she squealed.

Megatron shook his head and reached a hand out to her, but she quickly moved. He would have transformed into his jet mode if it weren't for the fact that he was fairly injured and needed her to fix him. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get her now since she was flying all over the place. He started to walk off. Angeletta watched him walk off from above and decided to go down and plop on his shoulder. When she did he looked at her and asked, "What do you want?"

"To see my friend." she replied.

Megatron looked at her and then down to the ground where he saw Ariel and the Lambeosaurus. He looked at Angeletta again but saw she didn't move and then she spoke. "I think the only reason you're an evil dictator Megatron is because you have no one to love you. You need someone. There is someone out there for you."

Megatron felt his spark skip a beat. He quickly looked away…she had kinda been true. He didn't know why out of the blue he started feeling for this…..this organic creature. He hated them, but…yet…this human was making him a little soft. One reason why he had to go crazy on them the other day, he was Megatron leader of the Decepticons. He was not an Autobot who pitied humans.

He looked back at the human who was on his shoulder and saw her get close to him. He didn't like this. He felt so uncomfortable…but yet….so natural. He felt her put her small hands on his helmet. He looked at her and she was looking at him. Then she whispered, "Once you find someone Megatron…you'll be better." With that she gave a light kiss and jumped off.

She had no idea why she did that. She touched the ground and hopped then started walking to her friend. Ariel ran over to her and exclaimed, "Did I just see you kiss Megatron?"

"Yes." Angeletta replied a little red. She did not know why she did that. She mentally slapped herself several times because of what she did. The Lambeosaurus walked over to the two and licked Ariel. She started laughing and petted the baby's nose. Angeletta shook her head and looked up at Megatron. Ever since she had kissed him she couldn't help but look at him. Every time she did though she saw him quickly turn his head trying hard not to be caught. Of course it didn't work.

Angeletta looked at her friend and said, "I'm going to see if I can find some water. I'm getting kinda thirsty."

"Is it wise to go out there by yourself?" asked Ariel.

"I'll be fine. I've got new powers now." she replied and jumped in the air and flew off to find some water. Ariel looked at Megatron and slowly walked up to him. She then looked up at him and asked, "Will you keep an eye out for Angeletta? I worry about her. I know she has new powers….but I just don't want to see her get hurt." Megatron looked down at Ariel and knew she was right. He nodded silently and walked off to find Angeletta. 

Angeletta did find water with a waterfall. She landed and started drinking. She would have to go back soon and show them the water. Of course right now she wanted to relax. She jumped in the water and started swimming. She wondered what else she could do since she touched the Cyber Planet Key. She decided to try and breathe the water. She took a small breath and to her surprise she was able to breathe. She laughed and swam deeper. 

* * *

Above the water walked a hungry Spinosaurus. He came to the water and started drinking it. He looked down and saw something moving in the water. Probably a fish, but it was something to eat. The Spinosaurus slowly went in the water and started looking for the creature that swam in the water.

* * *

Megatron walked through the jungle. If he was fixed he would have flown over the jungle until he saw some water. He walked for miles not finding any water. Then he heard a scream fill the whole atmosphere. Megatron heard it and everything felt like it sped up. He went running through the jungle not caring if he knocked down trees. Then he heard a roar. A different roar from a Tyrannosaurus Rex, finally Angeletta came in sight and she was bleeding. He quickly grabbed her up and looked at her side. She was bleeding very badly. Then a dinosaur…..bigger than Tyrannosaurus Rex came charging at them.

Megatron held Angeletta with one hand keeping her safe from the dinosaur and took out a gun just as the dinosaur got to him. The dinosaur took him down and started biting his arm. Megatron let out a small growl and put Angeletta to his side and punched the dinosaur. The dinosaur's mouth started bleeding and Megatron stood up and picked up his gun and shot the dinosaur. The dinosaur screamed and fell down, a huge hole in its side.

Megatron then bent down to Angeletta and asked, "Are you okay?"

Angeletta looked up at him and whispered, "I think I'll be alright."

She then gasped in pain. Megatron rolled her over and saw a huge gash in her side. He closed his optics and then whispered to Angeletta. "Angeletta…I'm going to have to cauterize your wound so that you don't bleed too much. Angeletta nodded a tear running down her cheek. He took out his gun and fired at a tree catching it on fire. He tore a branch off and blew the fire out. The stick was just red and he bent down to Angeletta. He gave her a finger to hold on to and she squeezed her eyes shut. He set the hot part of the stick on her wound. Steam and a burning noise erupted. She let out a scream and held on to his finger tighter. Once it was done she was no longer bleeding. She was still in pain and tears were streaming down her face. He gently picked her up and took her back to their camp.

When they got back to the camp Ariel scream when she saw her friend, Megatron looked at her and said, "Quiet."

Ariel did exactly what Megatron had said to do. Angeletta slowly opened her eyes and saw where her gash was…it was all cauterized. She looked up at Megatron and saw his arm…it was bleeding some kind of liquid. Megatron didn't even notice. He was too worried about Angeletta. She gave a small moan and Megatron looked down at her. "You're hurt."

"Don't worry about it." he ushered. 

Angeletta looked up at him and said, "Here. I'll help."

Megatron tried to keep Angeletta down, but every time he did she'd cry out in pain. So he let her climb up his arm slowly. He always had his hand below her in case she fell. He felt her put her hand on his wound and he hissed as she did. Then something else happened he felt all new. The wound was gone and he was now fixed. He looked at Angeletta and whispered, "Thank you."

"It's my thanks and my payment to you for saving me." she whispered. He quickly and gently grabbed her and held her gently in his hand. She fell asleep instantly. Megatron smiled and saw Ariel sleeping. He decided he could take a little rest and shut down for a little while.

* * *

Okay what did you guys think? Mistress MEgatron your romance will be coming up very, very, very soon. I hope you enjoy. Oh and guys please review as soon as you can...Megatron is getting mad.

Megatron: Me getting mad! That's unheard of.

Me: tries not to laugh

Megatron: What's so funny?

Me: Nothing. Please review soon or I'm dead.


	9. Even Evil Leaders Can Love

Okay this chapter is a very romantic chapter. One reason why its rated M. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Even Evil Leaders Can Love

The next morning Megatron woke up and he found Angeletta not in his hand anymore, but snuggled against his stomach. He must have laid down sometime during his sleep. He felt her snuggle deeper trying to get warmth. He chuckled a little. It seemed that he was getting attached to these humans. Not really Ariel, but Angeletta. She was so different. She was fearless and he admired her for that. They've been on this island for so long.

He gently put a hand over top of her body and gently stroked her. Her hair beneath his finger felt like fine silk. She let a moan escape her lips and she spread her arms out as if she wanted to give him a hug. He smiled a little bit, but quickly wiped it off. He gently picked her up and put her on the ground so that he didn't disturb her as she slept. When he stood up to his full height he looked around to see if anything had come by there. He looked over to where Ariel and the other Lambeosaurus were sleeping. He chuckled.

He started walking around and decided to try and transform. He transformed into his jet mode without any problems and flew up in the air. Angeletta had fixed him completely. He was about to leave the Earth to go find Optimus and the Autobots to get revenge. But he stopped right before he left Earth. He looked back at the island where the humans were at. He had let himself get attached to one human. Just one and now he couldn't leave.

He let out a huge sigh and went back down to the island and landed at the spot where the humans were sleeping. He laid back down next to Angeletta and wrapped a protective arm around her so that she was safe. Ariel had the Lambeosaurus to protect her…he was kinda curious if she would stay here instead of going back to civilization. His optics were bound to Angeletta who laid before him. He had never thought a human would ever be attractive in his optics, but…he was proven wrong.

He stroked her back and she let out a moan. She whispered his name and his spark skipped a beat. She rolled over and tried to find him and so he gently pushed her towards him. She was a few inches from his spark and heat was radiating from it. She scooted closer and cuddled against his chest. Megatron breathed in deeply, but quickly shook his head. This wasn't right! He shut his optics off completely. He had gotten himself in trouble. He would never love a human and yet…..he fell for one.

She was a leader, a great leader in fact. He quickly got up which woke Angeletta who asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just woke up from a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Do I want to talk about it? Who was this person…but…if I had to…I couldn't kill her. _He thought.

"No. I'm good. A Decepticon is always alright even if he is near death from battle."

Angeletta looked up at him. He was trying to be all macho. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. The sun was rising, but she still wanted sleep. When he laid back down he didn't think about anything. But he felt something crawl up onto his chest. He looked and saw Angeletta curling up and going to sleep. Megatron sighed. He wished he had never met this human. He hated it. If he fell for this human girl then he'd be considered weak and all the times he and Starscream had fought over who was stronger…Starscream would have won.

No. He was the leader of the Decepticons. He let Angeletta lay where she was and he stroked her back. She arched her back a little showing she liked what he was doing. He was not used to this. He was used to killing and never feeling mercy, but this human…this human female changed it. She seemed to melt her way in his spark, and he hated it.

Angeletta rolled over on his chest and smiled. He looked at her and closed his optics. He let the barrier around his spark slowly melt. He had never felt this way before…he liked it sorta. He hated it, but still liked it at the same time. He relaxed finally and laid a hand over her small fragile body to keep her comforted. She had slept without any covers for however long they've been on the island. The females were living longer than the males had ever dreamt they would. The males had all been killed.

Megatron suddenly woke up when he felt someone walking down his body. He looked and saw Angeletta slowly getting off of him. "Where are you going?"

This startled Angeletta and she replied, "I need to do my business." she said as politely as possible. He chuckled and slowly got up. When Angeletta came back out she went over to her friend and the dinosaurs. The Lambeosaurus opened one eye seeing it was Angeletta and closed it again. It seemed like everyone was tired today. She never new a dinosaur would waist daylight. She poked Ariel who moaned, "Justafewmoreminutesmom."

Angeletta looked at her friend and said, "I'm not your mom."

Ariel's eyes slowly opened and saw her friend standing over her. "Hey…what are you doing up so early?"

"It's like nine 'o' clock in the morning."

"Really? Wow." Ariel slowly got up and walked around and went up to Megatron and asked, "When do we get off this island?"

Megatron looked down at the annoying human and said, "When and if I feel like it and if I want to bring humans with me. I usually kill humans for sport."

Ariel's eyes went wide eyed and looked over to Angeletta who walked forward and said, "Not right now he's not. I repaired him and he's not going to do any of the sort."

Megatron looked down at the human and asked, "When did you become the boss of me?"  
Angeletta stepped forward and said, "Since I fixed you."

"Well I was the one who saved you. I can kill you two right now and won't have to put up with this crap."

Ariel quickly ran up to Megatron and exclaimed, "She didn't mean it Mr. Megatron sir.

Megatron looked at Ariel and rolled his optics. She reminded him too much of his men back at the base. Angeletta reminded him of himself. He smirked a little, but this was not going to happen. Angeletta walked a little closer to him and he bent his head forward and said, "I'm the commander of the Decepticons and what I say goes. You will obey me human."

"Really? What happened to the caring Megatron now? Did he just suddenly disappear?"

"There never really was a caring Megatron. I put up with you pathetic humans so that you could fix me then I could leave you behind."

"So why haven't you left yet?"

Megatron growled under his breath and lifted his foot to step on her expecting her to start running, but instead she stayed where she was. This confused Megatron big time. He put his foot down next to her. Then Angeletta looked up at him and asked, "Too weak?"

He looked down at her and growled and stomped off. Angeletta smiled triumphantly and walked her own way. She then jumped in the air and started flying. She could easily fly off this island. Where was her friend? She was right there with them and the Lambeosaurus's went running off. She flew high still getting used to her new powers. She found her friend and started flying towards her when she heard thunder roll over her head. She quickly dived down into the trees and curled up. She hated storms.

Then the next thing she knew it was raining and she couldn't see a thing. Her clothes were getting soaked and she was going to catch a cold if she didn't get anywhere soon.

* * *

Megatron was walking in the jungle when it started raining and then he remembered Angeletta. She was out there either with her friend Ariel or all alone. He started doing scans on the trees trying to find a unique signature. Then he found it……he found Angeletta laying on the ground curled up in a ball trying to get warm. He ran up to her and transformed into his car mode and opened the door. "Get in."

Angeletta saw him next to her and slowly got off the muddy ground and entered the heated vehicle. Megatron close the door and started driving. Angeletta was doing her best trying to warm her body. She was so cold. When Megatron came to a halt he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine." she stuttered.

Megatron sighed and ushered, "Scoot over please."

"Why?"

"Because I need to warm you up, you're freezing." he replied.

Angeletta slowly scooted over and right before her eyes a man appeared in the seat. He had shoulder length. He was very muscular and his eyes……his eyes were a bright blue…the prettiest blue she had ever seen. The man scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing trying to warm her up. Angeletta was focused on his face and questioned, "Megatron?"

"Yes."

"What's this?"

"It's my holoform so that people won't freak out when they see a car without a human inside."

"Understandable." she replied.

"You're never going to get warm with cold clothes." he whispered.

She looked up at him and started taking off her soaked clothes. He took it and put in on the floorboard. She didn't seem one bit embarrassed. In fact she took off her clothes in front of him. He quickly jerked back. He didn't like this…but yet…he wanted more of her and not just the image implanting in his CPU. She leaned up to him and kissed his lips. He was very warm and she didn't fall through the hologram or form in front of her. She reached up to his shirt to take it off, but Megatron quickly had every bit of his clothing off in a matter of seconds.

He lead her to the back where there he got on top of her. His erection quickly growing longer and longer she didn't realize how big he was….it was as if he was made to do this. He slowly buried his tip to her entrance. He felt her walls clamp down wet. She was wet for him. He then slowly buried the rest of him inside of her and she screamed out his name. He slowly thrusted his hips after she had gotten used to him. Inside of her was so warm. He thought nothing could feel this way.

"Megatron she whispered."

"Yes my love."

_Wait a minute did I just say love? No way! I did!_ Megatron screamed in his head.

"Megatron…don't treat me as if I'm a china doll."

Megatron smiled and started thrusting harder and faster making her scream his name and him scream hers. He was close to orgasm and he felt hot fluids pour into her. Angeletta felt this and she screamed.

The whole jungle was hearing everything going on inside the mysterious car. They kinda knew what was happening, but stayed away.

Suddenly Angeletta screamed the loudest she ever did. Angeletta then struggled to get on top of Megatron who obliged and they flipped very quickly and she straddled him. She started rocking back and forth on his member and let him feel pleasure. He moaned and looked up at Angeletta who was trying to get her deeper within her. He rocked his hips with hers and pulled her down onto his muscled chest.

He locked his lips with hers and didn't let go. She drew circles all around his chest and felt him shudder beneath her. She loved it. She had the Decepticon leader at her mercy.

"So how does it feel like to be at my mercy?" she whispered.

"Wonderful." he replied.

Sweat was dripping down her shoulders and on Megatron's sweaty body. The windows were all fogged up and you could not see the outside you could only hear the rain beating down on the roof of the car. The two were so tired after what had happened, but of course Megatron would never tell anyone and he would have to make sure she didn't tell anyone either.

He felt Angeletta's cold wet sweaty hair on his chest and he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her holding her even closer to his body. She was so different from any female he had known, so much less annoying than Thunderblast, but Ariel cold equal out to be her sister, both very annoying.

He felt Angeletta's body go into sleep mode and so he closed his eyes and went to sleep. The two didn't realize that there was a banging at the door and a screaming. Then nothing.

Okay what did you think? Please review as soon as you can. More stuff will happen sooner than you think. Click the purple button.


	10. In Search For Ariel

Well I know I haven't updated this story in a while. But I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

In Search for Ariel

The next morning the sun was shinning and Angeletta woke up to see that Megatron's holoform was still activated and he had an arm wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest. She let out a peaceful sigh and snuggled closer to him, but when a shadow of dark running liquid was showing from the light from the window she looked around and saw blood. She let out a terrifying scream which woke Megatron up making himself bump his head on himself.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

He looked to what she was looking at and saw the blood. He quickly turned off his holoform and started to drive around. He knew what kind of blood this was…it was human blood…and the only other person who was on this island besides Angeletta was…Ariel.

"Oh God Megatron! What are we going to do if she's dead!?" exclaimed Angeletta quickly putting her clothes back on from the night before.

Megatron let out a sigh and said, "Well Angeletta if she is dead I'm taking you and we're leaving this island before anyone else will get hurt."

Angeletta suddenly forgot the whole blood incident for a whole second. Megatron really did care for her. Then she focused back to the blood incident. They were driving throughout the whole jungle trying to find Ariel. As the day was ending they had not found Ariel. Megatron finally stopped and Angeletta started breaking down. Ariel was her last human companion and she was gone. Megatron turned off his engine and let out a sigh. He really didn't care much about Ariel…only Angeletta and if it would make her happy to find Ariel then he would.

He opened his door for Angeletta could get out. They had been driving around the whole island just trying to find her, but no success. She slowly got out and watched as Megatron transformed. He stretched a little since he had been in his alternate mode for the longest time then sat down motioning for Angeletta to come to him. "You know Angeletta…she may not be alive."

Angeletta quickly looked away trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Megatron quickly smelt the salty tears she was shedding and made her face him, and then he said, "Angeletta…this place has always been dangerous…it's a miracle that you and her have survived."

"You've helped us." she replied.

"Only a little. You guys were surviving longer than when I came along. You've out lasted the males that were on your team."

Megatron gently wrapped his hand around her and picked her up. She looked up at him and he smiled and stroked her back. She felt the shudders run down her spin and she looked up at him. He smiled and held her over his spark. Angeletta tried hugging Megatron with all her might, but the only thing that was the matter was…she was just too small. She let out a sigh and looked up at him. His blue optics staring down at her smiling…he was an evil leader, but yet he was so gentle with her.

She then jumped out of Megatron's hand and started floating in front of him and said, "I'm going to go find Ariel."

"Angeletta….its dark!"

"Hey I only tried out like one power the other day…I want to see what else I can do since I touched that key of yours." she replied and flew off. Megatron let out a tired sigh and transformed into a jet and went after her. After all she could get herself into trouble like she did last time.

"Angeletta…just call it a night." grumbled Megatron.

"NO! I want to find her. Something was after her and I want to know what happened. The dinosaurs were gone and so was she. Something came by us last night when we were…busy."

Megatron started chuckling and watched as Angeletta flew…but then something hit him…blood…human blood. He looked in front of him and saw Angeletta…she was fine…it wasn't her blood. The smell was like the blood that was on his window earlier. "Angeletta." he whispered.

Angeletta turned around and looked at him. He started heading towards the ground. She went after him and landed right next to him. Megatron transformed and started walking. Angeletta started walking beside him, but he stopped. He looked down at her and said, "Stay behind me. I don't know if something will come out and attack us."

As they walked further the stench of blood became more evident and even Angeletta started smelling it. Megatron heard her heart rate increase…they may find Ariel already dead or very hurt. For Angeletta's sake he hoped they found her hurt only. Megatron pushed passed some limbs and looked down…there was Ariel.

"Ariel!" she exclaimed.

Angeletta ran to her friend and bent down next to her. She had a huge chunk bitten out of her. "Ariel." she spoke again. Suddenly she started to stir and looked and saw Angeletta.

"Angeletta?" she whispered.

"Shhh…don't talk. You're not in shape to talk." whispered Angeletta.

Megatron bent down over the two, but also keeping guard in case anything came over to the two.

"Angeletta…a T-Rex or something huge came out of nowhere…it was not alone either…it had babies and was teaching it to hunt…The herd scattered everywhere. I tried to get you and Megatron's attention, but I couldn't…luckily I was only attacked by a baby dinosaur."

"Don't say that Ariel. Don't ever say that. Look we're going to get you all better. You'll be able to live."

"I don't have a reason to live anymore Angeletta…this whole mission thing….its been just like Jurassic Park…only you will survive…you get out of here with Megatron."

"No Ariel. Megatron can fly us back to the United States. We can get you all better."

"How? I'm not in the best of shape…I've only survived one whole day…I can feel the scavengers waiting for me to die so that they can feast on my flesh."

Megatron looked down at Ariel…she was not going to make it. She had lived this long, but she had suffered through all of it. The bite mark was deadly…he was surprised that she lived this long…but she was strong…The bite was no longer than a few hours years old. The dinosaur must have had her in its mouth for a while just happy it caught something. But it finally started biting into her when it got back to its nest…of course it was gone now and if it came back Megatron was going to kill it even if it was a baby or not.

Megatron gently put a finger on Angeletta's shoulder and gently put pressure on her. Ariel looked up at the two and then asked Megatron to do something she thought she'd never ask. "Megatron…"

"Yes Ariel?" he replied.

"Will…will you put me out of my misery?" she asked.

"NO!" screamed Angeletta.

Megatron looked down at her…no one in their own state of mind had ever asked him to do that. Angeletta looked up him and said, "NO. We're going to go to a hospital and she's going to get better!"

Megatron shut his optics off. He needed to tell them…

"Angeletta…I'm not going to survive…I'm surprised I've survived this long with much blood I've lost. I won't make it…"

"No." cried Angeletta.

Megatron then spoke…"Ariel…I can't do that."

"Megatron you're the leader of the evil Decepticons…you hate humans…it will be easy for you."

"No its not. I kill for pleasure…but when someone asks me to do this…when I surprisingly grow so attached to a human and her friend…I can't."

Angeletta then looked at the bite on her friend. It was deep…she was still bleeding…She should have died minutes afterwards…but yet here she was still alive. "How did you stay alive this long?"

"Mind over matter." whispered Ariel.

Suddenly started stopped breathing and the lights in her eyes that once shown with great joy went dim. Angeletta gently closed her eyes and started bawling. Megatron quickly wrapped a huge powerful hand around her body and held her to his chest trying to comfort her the best way he could. He was not made for this, but if it meant being with her he was going to change.

When she had calmed down a little bit Megatron set her down and grabbed a hunk of earth and set it aside. He then gently picked up Ariel's body and set her within the whole he dug up. Suddenly there was a cry. Both Megatron and Angeletta looked to see what it was and saw the Lambeosaurus. It came running to the hole and saw Ariel. It smelt the air and let out another cry.

"Its okay little guy." cooed Angeletta who still let tears fall here and there. The dinosaur kept crying trying to find its herd but no one came. Megatron gently placed the dirt over top of Ariel's dead body and looked at Angeletta comforting the dinosaur. She looked up at him and asked, "Could we keep him?"

Megatron's optics nearly bulged out of his head when he heard her ask this. "Angeletta…I don't know about that."

"Please….he's basically tamed…plus…he was Ariel's good pal. His herd is gone and he'll die out here."

"Its survival of the fittest Angeletta…he will most likely die."

"NO!" yelled Angeletta.

Megatron looked down at her and snarled, "I don't have any room! You'll have to leave him!"

"Well if we leave him I'm not going." she replied.

Megatron's mouth opened to protest, but he just smirked and said, "Okay…one less thing I have to worry about."

Angeletta kept glaring at Megatron until he transformed and flew off. After he left Angeletta realized how much she and Ariel had depended on him. She patted the dinosaurs shoulder and said, "Come on boy."

The Lambeosaurus let out a cry and got up and followed Angeletta. It was dark without Megatron's optics showing the way. She let out a tired sigh. _Why did he have to leave? Oh yeah he's a Decepticon_. She thought to herself the whole time she was walking. They made it to their campsite and she saw the tire markings of where Megatron had parked the night before and where they had made love.

She started gathering up wood and found flint they had used many nights before. She started a fire and sat beside it. Without Megatron to guard her she could not sleep. The Lambeosaurus curled up behind her and wrapped a tail around her body to keep her close. _It seems Ariel had this dinosaur trained big time._ Angeletta thought as she stroked the dinosaur's tail.

When the dawning broke the next day Angeletta was exhausted. Seeing that the night was over she leaned into the dinosaur's warmth and went to sleep, but of course doing this woke up the young Lambeosaurus. Angeletta let out a moan and got up. She wished Megatron would come back for her, but she knew that he would never do that.

* * *

Megatron had flown to Cybertron in a mere day. He was determined to get there and yes he did, but…he felt alone inside. Angeletta was once there…but now…it was empty. She was the only person to make him feel ever more alive and now he had ruined it. He could not go back and show his face to her again…it would just be too hard. He would be known as a coward to the Decepticons…especially if they realized he loved a human female.

He landed on Cybertron and found his Decepticon troups under control of the Autobots. "Decepticons! Arise! Its time to get back at the Autobots."

The Decepticons looked at Megatron and shock sowed on their faces. He smiled when they all stood up. "Its time to take revenge."  
"Megatron is it really you?" spoke Thundercracker in his country accent.

"Oh Megatron! You came to save us! Oh thank you!" cried Thunderblast.

"Stay off of me." growled Megatron.

Suddenly an Autobot guard came around on patrol duty and exclaimed, "MEGATRON!"

Megatron quickly shot the rooky without hesitation. He then aimed his gun at the chains and set loose his men. They all transformed and started firing at the planet. Megatron flew away from them. It was nice seeing war again. It was nice seeing Transformers again instead of humans and organic creatures. Then the one thought of humans made him think about Angeletta.

"Angeletta." he whispered.

* * *

Angeletta and the Lambeosaurus were walking around the island trying to find food. Of course the dinosaur finds tons of food she didn't know if she could eat or not…but he was eating it couldn't she? She took a leaf and ripped it in half and took a bite…it was okay. Not the best thing, but it was something to get in her system. She ate the rest of the leaf and got another one.

"I'm going to have to get a name for you aren't I?" asked Angeletta.

The dinosaur looked at her and then continued to eat. "I know…Dino." She started laughing after calling him that. She missed television. She let out another sigh. If she ever got out of here alive she was going to make sure the people who sent the four of them down there would be punished.

* * *

Well there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Autobots Rescue

Well here you guys go. Its nearly 12 'o' clock and I'm tired. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Autobots Rescue

The Autobots heard what had happened…Megatron the feared leader of the Decepticons had come back to life and came back for his revenge. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots formed an army against Megatron. Megatron laughed at them and said, "So…Optimus you didn't expect me to come back? How shocking…I always come back."

"Where did you come from?"

"On you know…our planet called….earth. And that little human is still on that pathetic island full of dinosaurs." Megatron sighed. He then looked at the Autobots and smiled, "Not matter…she was useless to me anyways. The only useful thing she ever did was fix me…somehow."

"Jetfire. Go to earth and find an uninhabitable island and save that human." Optimus exclaimed. He opened a warp gate and Jetfire went through. When the gate closed Megatron's face went from evil happy to full anger.

"You'll pay for that Prime." he then lunged at Optimus and a new war began.

Jetfire transformed into his earth mode and started scanning the area looking for the island Megatron and Optimus were talking about. "Man…this is going to be like picking a needle out of a haystack." sighed Jetfire.

He flew over many places until he came to one. It was covered in a forest and no lights at all. "There it is."

* * *

Angeletta woke up the next morning next to the dinosaur she named Dino. She noticed its tail was wrapped around her to keep her warm from the cold of night. She smiled at Dino and petted his tail. "Such a sweet thing you are."

Dino sat up and looked down at her and nudged her. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a machine. "Megatron." she growled and got up and started running through the forest. Dino was right next to her running, but he started running ahead of her. Angeletta grabbed hold of his tail and pulled herself onto his back. They hid in some brush and watched who ever landed on the ground.

"Shhh…don't make a sound."

"Human! Human I'm here to rescue you." the robot had an Australian accent.

Angeletta kept quiet and so did Dino. When the robot was out of sight the two came out of their hiding place. "Okay boy we have to be very careful. This guy can sense our readings. So…we have to hide when we feel the tremble."

Dino let out a huff of air out and picked Angeletta and set her on his back and started walking. As more Angeletta stayed on this island she realized how much she actually started liking the place. It was nice, peaceful. True there really wasn't anyone to talk to. The last person she had spoken to and it had spoken back was Megatron. But he was a total jerk.

They came to a water hole and they both started drinking the crystal clear water. "Man I wish the water back at home was this clean." she whispered.

They felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and they both started running. Dino slowly stopped and looked behind him and let out a roar. Angeletta ran towards the place where they found Ariel and hid near by there. When the robot got close he started running until he found Ariel.

* * *

"Oh god." he moaned he then started talking into a comlink, "Optimus sir…I found her."

"Great bring her to safety."

"Well…the thing is…she's already dead." Jetfire replied sad.

Megatron heard this and all the fluids in his body turned to ice at that moment. His Angeletta…the one human he actually 'liked'. He watched as Optimus looked up at him and asked, "Are you happy Megatron? You succeeded in killing her?"

"I didn't kill her it was nature. The circle of life on that miserable planet." Megatron growled.

Optimus let out a roar of fury and tackled Megatron and the two were fighting in space for hours until finally Megatron punched Optimus into an asteroid and said, "I've grown much stronger Prime…stronger than you'll ever know."

He pointed his gun at Optimus but then Wingsaber came and punched him away. The rest of the Autobots made a barricade around Optimus so that Megatron couldn't get to him. "This isn't over Prime." With that said Megatron warped to the Decepticon base along with the rest of the Decepticons.

"Let's go to earth and find Jetfire and see what he's found. The Autobots warped down to earth and quickly found where Jetfire was located. Some of the Autobots had to carry the others since they couldn't fly. They landed safely next to Jetfire and found the corpse. "How many people were here?"

"I don't know."

Optimus quickly started doing a search in prohibited files and finally found the file. "There were four…this one was Ariel…the other two men must have died, but there was another woman too…Angeletta."

Angeletta quickly clamped her hand over her mouth so that they couldn't hear her breathing. Optimus started doing a scan over the area until he found a heat signature. "Angeletta?" questioned Optimus.

Angeletta gasped and started running away from him The Autobots quickly started running after her. Leobreaker ran through the forest and put one paw on her and said, "Gotcha."

"Let go of me!"

"Good work Leobreaker." spoke Optimus and gently picked up an angry Angeletta.

"Put me down! I don't want to see Megatron again. He's a good for nothing creep! A back stabber! Don't take me to him!" exclaimed Angeletta.

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were shocked at this and said, "Miss Grant…

"It's Doctor Grant. I didn't go to school for 8 years for nothing." Everyone went quiet after that and Angeletta looked around and said, "Okay….put me down. I don't want to go! I'm better off here."

"Doctor Grant please…we're the Autobots…we won't take you to Megatron…but…we have to take you away from the island because he seems to know you're still here."

Angeletta looked up at Optimus and said, "The only way you'll take me off this island if you will let me take Dino."

"Dino? Isn't that a dinosaur off of that kids show?" asked Hotshot.  
"Well some adults like to watch it too." retorted Angeletta.

Everyone looked at the other then everyone looked at Jetfire. "Oh no you ain't. You're not getting that dinosaur in me."

"Please….um…"

"Oh yes…I'm so sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. The green Autobot is Jetfire my second in command."

"I'm Hotshot." exclaimed the yellow and gray robot.

"I'm Leobreaker." the lion one spoke up.

"I'm Scattershot." Angeletta looked at the blue one and then looked at the other Autobot that looked like a jet.

"Hi…I'm Wingsaber…no title. Just a warrior." the Autobot spoke.

Angeletta looked at Jetfire and asked, "Pretty please Jetfire….please take Dino…he'll die on here."

"Its part of nature."

"But…he was my friend's good friend…she's gone and…" Angeletta felt tears form in her eyes and she quickly shielded her face from the rest of the giant robots.

"Fine I'll take him…but you're riding with him."

"Okay." Angeletta replied. Optimus gently put her down and Angeletta went running to Dino. "Okay boy we're going to get you off of this island and you're coming with us."

Dino just let out a roar and licked Angeletta, but their joy was far from over. A hungry roar echoed across the island. Everyone went still and listened. Footsteps shook the ground and she and Dino ran to Jetfire and she exclaimed, "Transform before that thing gets near us!"

Jetfire quickly transformed and opened his back. Both Angeletta and Dino climbed inside and once Jetfire closed the door a huge Giganotosaurus appeared out of the forest. Jetfire quickly shot to the skies causing Angeletta and Dino to be tossed to the back. "Okay you two hang on!"

Angeletta ran to the window and saw the rest of the Autobots flying too. Some riding on one another just to keep flying. Optimus opened a warp gate and the Autobots flew inside. When they made it to the Autobot ship Jetfire opened his door and Angeletta and Dino climbed out. Jetfire transformed and looked around. The other Autobots transformed as well and Angeletta asked, "So…what are we going to eat?"

* * *

Megatron quickly warped down to planet earth and landed on the island he had been trapped on for years. He looked around and found nothing. He kept calling Angeletta, but no one would answer. "I'm so sorry Angeletta for what I did." he whispered.

He started looking again and found the place where they had camped out all those times. A small smiled spread across his face and he rubbed the ground. He then looked at another place and that's where he was transformed as a car and Angeletta was inside of him. He had tried keeping her warm, but the two ended up making love. He let out another sigh and continued looking.

Soon he heard a dinosaur eating some bones from a distance. He started running through the trees following the sound until he came to a giant meat eating dinosaur and out from the corner of its mouth Megatron saw an arm. "NO!" he yelled.

The dinosaur turned to him, but it was too late Megatron sliced the dinosaur down the middle and opened its mouth and found a chew up human inside. He couldn't tell who it was, but from what he had heard Jetfire say on Optimus's comlink…this was Angeletta. "Oh Angeletta…I'm so sorry. I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to leave you like that and leave you vulnerable….I was mad at the time…I don't think straight when I'm mad…"

He gently caressed the arm lying on the ground and he felt sadness in his spark, but soon it became empty…hollow…lifeless. Megatron stood up to his full height and whispered deathly, "I will succeed in killing off Optimus Prime. He will not come back. I will be the leader of the universe. I will make sure that I have made Angeletta proud."

_You slag head! She wouldn't want you to just go and start killing random people. She would want you to just live in peace._

"I can't…and you know it. I have been wanting to conquer the world since I was first exposed to the power…I can't stop no matter what." Megatron argued with himself.

_But you actually forgot about that when you were with Angeletta._

"I know…but…she's gone and I will no longer see her…my spark was hers from the very moment and now…she's gone. I will never be able to tell her how I felt about her."

_But you did that night._

"Yeah…but…"

_Megatron listen to yourself…you're not the Decepticon leader you once was._

"Yeah that's because of Optimus Prime. He killed me remember?" Megatron slumped down to the ground and gently picked up the arm and picked up a clump of dirt and placed the arm gently in the hole. Once that was done he gently covered it up and then he looked up at the sky…it was starting to set and soon his troops will be wondering where he is.

Slowly he pulled himself up and transformed into a jet and flew off. He opened a warp gate and flew through. He ended up back at his base and he sat down roughly in his chair. He put a hand over his face and took in a deep breath. He needed to go to his room…he couldn't let his men see him like this. He quickly walked to his room and when it was closed he felt energon slowly leak down his cheeks. "Oh Angeletta…"

* * *

The Autobots made a garden for Angeletta and Dino in a special place on the ship. Dino started eating fiercely and then started looking for water. They ended up finding a little water hole and he started drinking from it. Soon they felt the floor shake and saw Optimus Prime walking in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes sir. Its better than great sir…you guys are so kind."

"It's the least we could do since you were trapped on that island all that time." Optimus replied.

"Well…there was something that happened on that island…."

"What?"

Angeletta looked up at him and then started flying. "I touched a key like thing Megatron had and…gave me these powers to fly."

Optimus looked at her in awe and asked, "Why didn't you fly off the island?"

"Dino."

Optimus quickly understood why she hadn't left. If it hadn't been for that dinosaur she would have left immediately. But because of what happened to her he couldn't allow any other humans touch the cyberplanet keys. He quickly left the thought for the moment and said, "Let's get a room for you and Dino."

"Thank you sir." Optimus was about to pick her up, but Dino beat him to the punch. Dino had picked her up by the color of her shirt and set her down on his back. Optimus just chuckled the two had a bond which was very uncommon for a human and Dinosaur to have.

"Follow me." Optimus said. The two followed him quite easily and came to a room. They had made a special door for the two of them. They walked through easily and found a huge dog bed for Dino and a small human bed for Angeletta.

"Thank you Optimus." Angeletta exclaimed. She looked across the room and found a shower. "Oh my god. I need to have a shower I haven't had one in ages."

Optimus chuckled and said, "Please tell us if you need anything. You're our guest after all."

Angeletta smiled at him and then he left the room and she ran to the shower.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you thought. Chapter 11 will be out soon.


	12. Surprise!

Well here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Surprise!

Angeletta let the water run down her naked body. It had been months since the last shower she had ever had. The hot water felt so nice against her. She got out the soap and made sure it was over flowing in her hand before she started washing her hair. She lathered it up in her hair feeling that it was all clean and washed it all out.

After the long hour shower was over she got out and got into new clothes. "Thank god." she whispered and she put them on. When she came out Dino started sniffing her. He was confused he remembered her smelling different, but he didn't care it was her and she smelt wonderful.

"I see you liked yer shower." Jetfire spoke from the other side of the room.

"Oh yes very much. I hadn't had one in months. It felt really nice to be clean again."

Jetfire chuckled and walked over to her. "Well I just got done talking to Optimus Prime and I'm going ter be in charge of ya for a while, if that's al'ight with you."

"I'm perfectly fine with that…of course you'll have to show me where it is." she replied.

"Of course." He bent down and she walked into his hand. Dino came running over and jumped in Jetfire's hand too carefully missing Angeletta. "Ugh." Jetfire put his other hand down so that he could carry the both of them. "You know Angeletta this dinosaur is going to get annoying. You won't be able to let him follow you around wherever you go."

"I know…I just wanted to keep him for a while because of Ariel…she was really fond of him and he was really sweet. He cared for her and tried to save her." Angeletta whispered. Jetfire said no more as he carried the two to his room for the night.

* * *

Megatron stayed in his room for the rest of the night replaying the time he had with the precious human of his. None of his Decepticons knew about the human and it was going to stay that way. He laid down his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He smiled at the moments that she had acted funny towards him. He sighed when he thought of them making love in his back seat. Feeling both their bodies pounding into one another. He had the best time of his life with her and now he would never see her again and because of his temper that got him in trouble.

"Angeletta I'm so sorry. I'm terribly sorry for everything." he whispered. He didn't shed a tear this time around. He put his hand over his spark and felt it pulse. He had never did this before, but he knew what his spark yearned for…love. Love was broken inside of him. Angeletta was the only human he actually liked and the only human he will miss. Just as he was about to fall asleep into stasis lock someone knocked on his door.

Megatron quickly put on the meanest and angriest face he could come up with and opened the door, "What is the meaning of this!?" he yelled.

Thundercracker quickly jumped back from his leader and started stuttering, "S-Sir I picked up on something from the Autobots…"

Megatron eyed him suspiciously and said, "Go on."

"They found someone alive on the island." Thundercracker squeaked.

Megatron looked at him and said, "Thank you for this wonderful news. So are the Autobots on their ship?"

"We believe so sir….we saw them come flying up in a hurry…but we're not totally sure they could have picked up their human friends."

Megatron stood there rubbing his chin. "We'll plan a surprise attack on the Autobots tonight."

* * *

Jetfire made it to his room and set the two friends down on his bed. "You guys actually have beds?" Angeletta asked surprised.

"Yes, you humans are not the only beings who sleep with comfort." Jetfire replied. Dino quickly laid down and started to fall asleep right there. Both Jetfire and Angeletta started laughing when they saw this. It wasn't everyday someone brought home a dinosaur and it fell asleep on your bed, but luckily for Jetfire his bed was huge and would not break under the Lambeosaurus's weight.

Jetfire gently moved the baby dinosaur to a better spot and scooted into the bed. He motioned for Angeletta to come over. She walked over to him and he whispered, "You should get some rest. You haven't slept well in the past few months have you."

"Well when Megatron was still on Earth with me and Ariel we really didn't have to worry…but that one night when we were both distracted……."

Angeletta caught herself before she said anymore. She didn't want to. She didn't want the Autobots to know what Megatron and she did that caused Ariel's death. She blinked back the tears thinking about Ariel's dying breath. She felt Jetfire wrap his hand around her body and set her down on his chest. She put her ear to his chest and heard all the internal workings like Megatron's chest had. They were one of the same except one was evil…the Decepticons were evil.

As Angeletta tried to sleep she felt something stroking her back. She looked behind her and saw Jetfire stroking his fingers down her back. She looked up at him. Jetfire stopped when he saw her face and said, "I thought you humans liked that."

"We do…but I must tell you this…since you've started you can't stop." she whispered.

Jetfire started laughing and continued to stroke her back and she slowly started to go to sleep. Jetfire watched her slowly drift into sleep. He felt sorry for her for living out on that island for so long. Fighting to survive. He looked over at 'Dino' as she had called him earlier and sighed. They would have to take him back soon. He couldn't live with them for all eternity. Of course Dinosaurs didn't live that long. Maybe 100 years if they were lucky to live that long.

As he laid there stroking her back an alarm started going off and he quickly covered her ears so that she wouldn't be startled. He gently got up and laid her down and wrapped the covers around her and then he went off to find out what was going on. He ran off to meet up with the Autobots when Optimus announced the Decepticons were attacking the ship. Optimus turned to Jetfire and said, "Make sure they don't get to Angeletta."

"Yes sir."

With that said Jetfire ran back to his room where he found Dino and Angeletta still sleeping in the bed. He closed the door and stayed with them. He heard an explosion and then guns being fired from every which way. He held Angeletta in his hands and keeping her close to him. He didn't want anything to happen to her especially when all that time on that island.

"Go check every room! I want that human alive!" yelled Megatron.

Jetfire held her tighter and then decided it was best for him to hide her so that they wouldn't find her. He quickly got down on the floor and hid her the best he could. When he stood up the door opened and Megatron stood up and looked at Jetfire. "Where is the human?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We 'aven't 'ad humans aboard this ship since Lori, Kobe, and Bud." Jetfire replied.

Megatron looked around and saw the dinosaur. "Really? Then how did that dinosaur get on here? Don't tell me that it magically flew up here." Megatron spoke.

Jetfire's only word he could say was 'slag'

"Slag is right you pathetic Autobot. You almost had me fooled, but I won't be fooled by you no longer. I will find her. She's in this room somewhere." Megatron exclaimed.

Jetfire was about to attack when Megatron shot him before he could do anything. Megatron looked around the room and then he heard a noise. "Jetfire? Jetfire what's going on? Where am I?"

"Angeletta?" Megatron questioned. There was silence when he had asked the question. Megatron got down on his hands and knees and saw Angeletta under the bed. "Angeletta!"

He went to grab her when she smacked his hand. Megatron was shocked by this and yelled, "You think you can do that to me!?"

"I've done it before on that island before you abandoned me!" she yelled.

She then flew up in the air and right before Megatron tried to grab her again. "Forgot I could fly did ya? Remember it was that key that gave me this power."

Megatron grumbled and raised his hands he trapped Angeletta from going anywhere and brought her close to his face. "What happened between us?" he whispered.

"Let's see…you left me all by myself on the island that I could have died any day. You seem to not care because you never came back. Then somehow you find out I'm here and come to get me! I'm tired of it Megatron. I don't love you anymore."

Megatron felt his spark shatter when she said that. His optics were first sad then he grew angry. Angeletta felt his grip start tightening around her squeezing the air out of her. She let out a scream of pain and agony. Jetfire became conscious and heard her screams. He felt anger in his chest and he quickly got up.

"Let 'er go!" he yelled.

Megatron looked at him and yelled at Angeletta, "Is he the one you love now!?"

Angeletta couldn't say anything. She couldn't breathe. She struggled to get out of his grasp to try and get some air, but could not. Jetfire couldn't stand this anymore. He charged at him and knocked Angeletta out of his grasp. She started gasping for air when she was flying through the air. Jetfire threw Megatron aside and dove to catch her. She landed in the palms of his hands still gasping for air and the fainted.

Jetfire got up and pointed his gun at Megatron, "Get out now." When Megatron did not move Angeletta pulled the trigger he shot Megatron in the chest and Megatron stumbled out of the room. The Decepticons came to his side and they flew out of the Autobot's ship. Jetfire held the passed out Angeletta in his hand. All the Autobots came running to the door and saw Jetfire with Angeletta in his hand.

"Is she alright?" Hot Shot asked.

"I hope so." Jetfire replied.

Red Alert walked over to him and took Angeletta out of his grasp and quickly took her to the med bay. Jetfire just sat there feeling guilty that he didn't protect her better. But he was confused about what had Megatron said if she was in love with him now…it didn't make sense unless she was in love with him when they were on the island together. Optimus walked over to him and said, "You did your best. We're lucky Megatron didn't take her back to the Decepticon base, but I wonder why he didn't just take her when he had her in the first place….it would make more sense, but right now it does not."

Jetfire stood up and asked, "Is Angeletta a'right?"

"She's doing better. She has a few broken ribs, but that's it. Nothing else. She was lucky."

Jetfire walked silently to the med bay to see how Angeletta was doing. When he entered all he heard was her screamings for him. He ran over to the table and saw the rest of the Autobots around her. "Give 'er some air ya guys."

The Autobots moved back a bit and watched as Jetfire gently picked her up in his hands and held her gently against his chest and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I was so scared Jetfire….I thought he was actually going to kill me. I never saw Megatron that mad before…he was never like that down on earth on that island…I saw a totally different side to him…a side I never want to see again."

"That's the side all us Autobots have to deal with every day. He is the most feared Decepticon." Jetfire replied.

"No wonder…he keeps his title very well. He showed me a totally different side of him on the island He protected us from the Tyrannosaurus Rex's and all the other dinosaurs that ate meat. When we had an argument and I ran off. It started raining and he came to find me. He made me get inside to get warm…of course inside he ended up making me take off my clothes so that I would get warm faster….I think it was the fastest time I ever got warm.

"How did he get you warm so fast?" asked Jetfire.

"I plead the fifth." replied Angeletta.

Everyone started laughing when she said that. Even Optimus had a few laughs. The rest of the night was peaceful. Whenever she wanted to go somewhere, Jetfire took her. He didn't want her to get hurt worse. That night he laid her on his chest and she fell asleep. Dino was growing bigger each day and all the Autobots and Angeletta knew that they will have to bring him back to the island very soon.

* * *

Megatron got back to the base with his Decepticons. Thundercracker did his best to fix up his leader. He was working on him until Megatron yelled at him to get out. Megatron couldn't believe what Angeletta had told him. She hated him now. She absolutely despised him, and it was all his fault. If he hadn't left she would be with him right now and they wouldn't be hurt. But of course his injuries on the outside did not hurt as much as they did on the inside. He would have to earn her trust back, but he didn't know how to do that. He wasn't used to this sort of thing.

He stood up from where he was laying down at and started walking around. He would need to bring her to the base. He will need to bring her here and they could start all over. Or maybe…he could go back on that island. He couldn't help but have the scene where they were both naked and making love. He didn't know humans could ever be like that. It was so different from the way transformers mated.

He missed her so much. he would soon be with her again…he would love him again and he would be completely healed.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review!


	13. Kidnapped

Well guys this is my longest chapter I have evern written. Its a record! LOL! For me at least. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Kidnapped

Days had past since the day the Autobot ship was attacked. Angeletta's rips were still broken, but it didn't keep her from walking through the base still. She had been staying in Jetfire's quarters and been sleeping with him…Dino had been growing bigger and bigger. She knew they would have to return him to his herd. She couldn't imagine leaving him there on the island to fend for himself. It would be like Megatron leaving her all over again. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to hold back the tears and then opened them.

She rounded a corner and ran into Jetfire's leg. "Oi! Angeletta are ye al'ight!?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" She replied and got up. Jetfire quickly picked her up and held her to his face to examine her. "I told you I'm fine."

"I know bu' I am jus' makin' sure yer okay." He replied in his Australian accent.

Angeletta knew that he was just being kind, but she was pissed off at Megatron at what he tried to do to her. He tried to get her to come back with him. She was with the Autobots. The robots that wouldn't hurt her or abandon her, she liked being around Jetfire. She was perfectly happy. She was just pissed at him. Jetfire carried her back to his room and set her down on his bed, "Ye need some rest. Yer body can't fix its own wi'hout rest."

Angeletta looked at Jetfire as he set her down on his pillow. He put some covers over her and said, "Now ye lay down 'ere and sleep." Dino came into the room. He now came up to Jetfire's knees. "Dino, keep a look out for 'er. Don't let her get up."

Dino sat down at the edge of the bed and looked up at Angeletta. For a dinosaur he was really smart. "You know you're supposed to be stupid." Dino turned his sideways and Angeletta put her hand over her face. "Never mind." She turned over and tried to get to sleep, but the striking pain in her chest made her gasp and Dino made a roar sorta noise.

"Wha's goin' on?" Asked Jetfire running into the room. He looked down at Angeletta and saw she was in pain. "Are you al'ight?"

"I've been better." She moaned trying hard to forget the pain.

"I'll go get you some pain medication." After that was said he got up and walked to the medbay and found Red Alert.

"What's the matter Jetfire?" Red Alert asked without turning in his seat in front of the computer typing.

"I will never ask how you how you know that, but Angeletta needs pain medication. Her ribs are bothering her." He replied.

"What has she done to make them hurt?" Asked Red Alert finally turning in his chair.

"Well she was walking earlier today…I just put her in bed. I guess she moved wrong or something because she's in pain."

Red Alert let out an irritated sigh and got the pain medication and said, "She can only take these once every six hours. Understand?"

"Yes Red Alert." He was handed the medication and he left. When he got back to the room she was gasping through the pain and tears running down her cheeks. He gently picked her up to try and make sure she was in no pain as possible. He gently tilted the bottle and a pill fell out. He gently put it in her mouth and she swallowed. "You'll feel better soon."  
He started stroking her back once again and this seemed to sooth her a bit. Soon she fell asleep in his hand. Jetfire looked down at her and continued to stroke her back. He couldn't leave her know and within the few hours they had known each other he was starting to fall for her. Of course he didn't understand why. He couldn't fall in love with a human. Of course other Autobots had in the past, but it didn't end pretty. One would dump the other or they would be together for a long time then the human would fall over and die. He couldn't risk seeing that, but if he wasn't with her he was depressed. He finally found out why he wasn't all happy like the others…he wanted love.

Dino jumped on the bed and Jetfire felt the bed give way a little. "Okay once Angeletta is feeling better you're going back on that island where you belong. You're getting too big." Dino made a whining sound and he replied, "Angeletta named you smart. You act like Dino from the Flintstones."

He pushed the Lambeosaurus off the bed and laid down with Angeletta still in his hand. He kept Angeletta in his hand and stroked her tenderly. Maybe she felt the same way towards him. If so he'd be the happiest transformer in the world. He slowly deactivated his optics and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Megatron was laying in his room the whole day. He didn't feel like doing anything. He needed Angeletta back and he was planning on getting her back. He sat up in his bed and looked at the door. When he got her to his base he was going to show her what he really was. He was no longer going to be Mr. Nice Megatron. Oh no. He was going to torture her like there was no tomorrow. But of course the bare thought of her being tortured sent a shock of pain in his spark. He wouldn't be able to do it. He let himself get attached to the human.

"Why have you done this to yourself? You were once the most powerful Decepticon leader in the universe and now…you're nothing but a weakling." He put his hand on the bridge of his nose and then whispered, "You will have to destroy any memory of Angeletta. Become a tyrant again."

He stood up and exited his room and walked to the control room. "All Decepticons come to the control room immediately!" After he made the announcement the whole base sound like people running into each other and scrambling to get somewhere fast, Starscream arrived first and then the rest of the Decepticons.

"Took all of you long enough to get here." Grumbled Megatron.

"We're sorry sir. It won't happen again." Replied Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercracker. Starscream just stood there smirking at the others.

"What are you smirking at Starscream?" Asked Megatron his optics showing anger.

"Uh…er…nothing sir." Stuttered Starscream. Megatron grabbed Starscream up by the neck and threw him into a wall.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!" Yelled Megatron. All the Decepticons were shaking in their titanium boots as Megatron let his fury out on Starscream. Ransack hid behind Crumplezone.

"Please don't tell me he's going to do that to everyone." Whimpered Ransack.

"Nah, he's just doin' that to Starscream. He's the one he hates the most." Thundercracker replied. No one said anything else and just watched as Starscream get the slag knocked out of him.

Then Thunderblast came into the room and saw Megatron beating up on Starscream and she said, "Okay…I thought you were dead Starscream and why are you back with Megatron?"

Everyone was quiet and Starscream looked at her and then Megatron. "Uh…well…Megatron was dead…I had came back to life…I guess Primus let me come back, but remember me the Leader of the Decepticons for some time? Megatron had been dead for years."

"I was never dead Starscream I was trapped on Earth stuck with pathetic humans! I couldn't kill them because if I did I would have no one to fix me plus…no entertainment."

"So you got attached to one and she broke your heart and now you want to get revenge." Replied Thunderblast.

"Around the lines of that…Yes."

Everyone went quiet and Starscream asked, "You fell for a human?"

Megatron glared at him his optics glowing bright blue of anger and pulled out his gun and fired at him. Starscream hit the wall and moaned. "Anyone else has a comment to say?"

"No Megatron sir." All of them said in unison.

"I'm sure the Autobots will be planning on going back to Earth pretty soon and when they do we'll be ready. We'll set up an ambush and we take the human away from them."

All the Decepticons nodded in unison again afraid they'd upset their great Decepticon leader. Starscream got up from the wall and asked, "Is this the human female that caused you trouble before?"

Megatron quickly turned to him again and asked, "Are you jus begging to die?"

Starscream looked at him and then to the ground. If he kept making comments he would soon become scrap metal to all the transformers and he liked his parts together on his body and no one else's. Why on earth did he decide to come back to the Decepticons when he was able to come back to life? Oh right it was because he had a chance on being the Decepticon leader Megatron never was.

Megatron turned to Thundercracker and said, "You keep a look out on the Autobot ship. Whenever you see the Autobots leave tell me and we'll go spy on them. If they have the human with them attack them, but don't kill the human. She's mine."  
"A little possessive there you think Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream.

Megatron pulled out his gun and said, "You're really testing my patients Starscream. Don't make me kill you again."

Starscream just grumbled like always and Megatron was tired of it. He pulled the trigger and shot Starscream in the spark and watched as the body fell to the ground. "Dispose of the body."

Everyone quickly scrambled to get Starscream's body and throw it off board. Everyone could tell Megatron wasn't in the mood and he wouldn't care if he killed anyone. Megatron sat in his chair and looked out the window into space watching the Autobot ship very carefully. He didn't want to lose them and not catch Angeletta when she was rightfully his. "You will be mine again Angeletta. I swear to Primus himself you will be mine."

* * *

Angeletta stirred in her sleep and heard a loud buzzing sound. She rolled over and opened her eyes and saw she was right next to Jetfire's chest and that all the workings inside his chest were making all that sound. She smiled a little smile and started to fall back asleep. She scooted closer to his chest and fell asleep. Jetfire felt Angeletta's little body scoot closer to his to get warmer and he couldn't hide the smile on his face. He truly couldn't. He was about to go back to sleep when Dino started roaring wanting out. Angeletta jerked awake and started coughing because of the pain in her chest.

"Ye li'l' menace! I'm getting tired of ye!" Growled Jetfire getting out of bed.

"He just wants out Jetfire, nothing more. How would you like to be cooped in here and never see the outside world?"

"One reason why we need ter return 'im to the island." Jetfire retorted. Jetfire knew that Dino meant everything to her and that she loved him way too much, but he couldn't handle the dinosaur as a pet as humans could. He wasn't used to having pets. Transformers really never had pets, unless you counted Ravage and Laser Beak the Decepticons had a while back ago.

"I know we need to return him…but…"

Jetfire let Dino out and walked back over to the bed and picked her up and laid down placing her over his spark, "I know ye care for 'im, but did you watch Free Willy? The Legend of the Water 'orse?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Didn' the people have to return the animals ter the wild? Weren't they happier."

"Yes they were…I'm just worried about him. He's my only friend left from that island."

Jetfire started to stroke her back and said, "Ye need all the rest you can get. Go back ter sleep."

She looked down at his face and said, "I know…Red Alert will have my neck if he finds out I'm not resting the whole time."

"You read my mind Angeletta." A voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw Red Alert standing there. She let out a squeak and slid down Jetfire's chest down to his neck and hid under his chin.

"Come now Red Alert she was just woken up by Dino's roaring." Jetfire protested.

"I don't care why she was woken up. I need to see how she's doing." He replied a little annoyed. Jetfire let out a sigh and grabbed Angeletta and handed her over to Red Alert.

"Be careful with 'er now."

"I'm the medic Jetfire. I know my job." With that said he left Jetfire in his room and walked to the med bay.

"Why were you so mean to Jetfire?" asked Angeletta when Red Alert set her down on a metal slab.

"Because he's nothing but a goof and I need to be harsh with him in order to get through to his thick metal head he has." Red Alert replied.

"So…what are you going to do me?"

"Well I'm going to see how you're healing. I want you to stay in here for the rest of the day. You need rest and I think sleeping with Jetfire is a bad idea. Plus since he's the second in command he has his job to do." Red Alert explained.

Angeletta nodded as Red Alert scanned her body and told her she was okay and she was healing very well. He left here there and went to his office to do paper work. She couldn't get down from where she was and so she laid back and looked at the lights until her eyes became droopy and closed.

Jetfire walked to the command center and saw Optimus sitting down at a computer and typing up some stuff. "So how is Angeletta doing?"

"She's doing better. Red Alert called me on my comlink and told me everything was fine and she was healing really well." Jetfire replied.

Optimus nodded in approval and watched as Jetfire sat next to him and started typing on his computer. It was quiet for a little bit until Jetfire asked, "Any signs of the Decepticons?"  
"They have been quiet for a while. Very unusual." Optimus replied mostly to himself. He was having one of those days where everything seemed to go by so slow and didn't know what to do.

"Hey Optimus, how about you take a break and walk around the base to stretch your legs."

"I'm fine Jetfire."  
"No sir really. You really look like you could take a break."

Optimus looked at Jetfire and sighed, "I'll be back in an hour or so." With that said he got up from his chair and walked out of the room. Jetfire started typing up paper work and kept right on working.

Optimus walked down the hallways and came to the med bay where he found Angeletta sleeping and Dino sleeping by the metal slab. He smiled a bit and walked in. The dinosaur was getting bigger and bigger and he knew Jetfire was right when he said they needed to get rid of it. He was just afraid of ruining Angeletta for taking a friend of her's away from her. He walked to the office and found Red Alert working on some papers.

"How's everything going?" he asked.

Red Alert stood up from his seat and replied, "Well it seems Angeletta is almost healed. It's crazy. I just checked on her and she was nearly healed. Usually humans take a month or so to heal and she's breezing right through it."

"Maybe it has to deal with her being on the island for so long. She got immune to a lot of stuff. Maybe it made her stronger." Optimus pointed out.

"No…humans who live out in the wild usually die quicker than humans who live in society and have medication."

Optimus looked back over at the metal slab and saw Angeletta get up and look over at Optimus and waved at him. She ran off the slab and started flying towards the two Autobots and asked, "Why guys what's up?"

The two were dumfounded seeing a human flying towards them. "How are you doing that?" Asked Red Alert.

"Ever since I accidentally touched Megatron's cyber planet key I've been able to fly and do different kinds of stuff." She explained.

"That explains her ability to heal faster than regular humans." Optimus said. The two looked at her and Optimus put his hand out so that she had something to rest on.

"I'm perfectly fine Optimus. I can do this the whole day without getting tired. I feel so perfect now!"

Right at that time Jetfire came in and saw Angeletta flying. "Angeletta?"

"Hey Jetfire! Last time I did this was when you were knocked out I think…"

"Hey Angeletta…we really don't have the space for a pet…especially a huge Lambeosaurus that will be half the size of us…we're—

"Going to have to return him. I know. Jetfire told me earlier. Of course the only way I'll let you guys return him is if I'm able to go with him." She replied.

The Autobots nodded in agreement and said, "Sounds good to us. We leave now."

Angeletta flew over to Dino and said, "Okay Dino we're going to take you back to the island where your family is at. Do you remember them?"

Dino looked up at her and made a sound that sounded like 'yes'. She smiled and the rest of the Autobots walked over to them and picked up the lazy dinosaur. "I'm taking Angeletta down first." Jetfire exclaimed. He grabbed Angeletta from the air and transformed. She ended up in his cockpit and warped to earth while the rest of them did the same.

* * *

Thundercracker was monitoring the computers and the Autobots when the computers spiked and saw the Autobots on earth. "Megatron sir! The Autobots are down on earth and it looks like they have a dinosaur with them!"

Megatron looked out the window and smiled, "You will be mine Angeletta. No more escaping me."

* * *

The Autobots landed on the island where Angeletta and her friends were on for the past few months. Jetfire let Angeletta out of his cockpit and she looked around. They were at the place where she had been where she was with Megatron. She shuttered at the memory of him and was appalled at how she actually fell for him and gave herself to him. Of course she would never tell the rest of the Autobots that little secret until she felt certain she should.

"Okay Dino this is where we're going to have to leave you…" She whispered tears forming in her eyes. Dino looked down at his friend and bent his head low to her and nudged her gently. "I'm okay boy…but lets go find your herd."

She slowly climbed up on Dino's neck and they went running through the jungle. He was so happy to be back out in the wild where he was hatched. He suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air and then went running in a different direction. Soon enough they found the herd of Lambeosaurus'. He let out a huge roar calling attention to himself. None of the dinosaurs recognized him except one. His mother.

She ran towards him and nudged him and licked him. Angeletta thought it was so sweet that after all this time she missed him. The people weren't kidding when they said that the Lambeosaurus' cared for their hatchlings. She patted his head and whispered, "I'll let you two catch up. She slid off his neck and hit the floor. She looked around for Optimus and Jetfire, but she saw no one. She suddenly got a bad feeling in her gut and she wanted to run.

"Jetfire! Optimus!" She called, but there was no answer.

* * *

Megatron and his Decepticons had ambushed the two Autobots and had beaten them senseless. Megatron suddenly heard Angeletta's call for them and smiled. He started running through the trees until she came in sight and stopped. "Why hello Angeletta. Long time no see."

"What have you done to Optimus and Jetfire!?" she exclaimed.

"They're just taking a short nap. They're still alive I will tell you that, but for now come with me."

"Never." She growled at him. Megatron smiled an evil smile and started laughing.

"You think you can out run me?"

"No, I'll out fly you." She replied and flew up in the air and started flying fast away form him. Megatron laughed even more and followed her. He was gaining on her very fast.

"So…this is how fast you can go?" He asked behind her.

"Nope I'm only getting warmed up." She yelled and suddenly went super sonic. Megatron was very shocked at this. He couldn't see her anymore.

"Thundercracker keep a look out on a flying human. Do not harm her. If you catch her bring her to me." Megatron growled through the comlink.

"A flying human?"

"She's very hard to miss." Megatron retorted and shut off all communication.

* * *

Angeletta flew across the island and landed back at the Lambeosaurus herd. She found Dino very quickly and hid under him which didn't seem to bother him. Megatron landed near by and started sniffing the air for her. "I know you're in the herd Angeletta. I can smell your scent. It's so distinct from the dinosaurs."

Angeletta held in her breath and touched Dino's stomach. He looked down at her and then saw Megatron. He turned around and made sure he didn't step on his friend at all and roared at him. Megatron was shocked by this. He didn't pull out his gun because he knew it would upset Angeletta even more. He wouldn't do that to her now. She'd hate him for life…even though she already hated him for leaving her behind. He started walking towards the herd. The herd started standing side by side protecting the human Dino had with him.

"Come on Angeletta you think Lambeosaurus' can stop me from getting you?" He asked and flew up in the air and flew at her and grabbed her before she knew what happened.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"No. You're mine and you're coming with me." He replied.

She started struggling within his grip trying to get away, but nothing happened. Megatron wasn't letting go and he wasn't giving her up. He flew up in the air and contacted Thundercracker, "I got the human go back to base."

"Yes sir." He replied and that was all. The two met up at the base with the squirming human in Megatron's hand.

"Do we have a cage?" Megatron asked.

"Yes sir…why do you want it?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yes this human will try to escape and I can't let that happen. I want this human with me at all times, no one shall touch her."

"Yes sir." Thundercracker replied and went to get a cage for Megatron.

"You've changed a lot since our last meeting."

"That's because I found someone else. I stopped mopping around over you. You broke my heart and now you have to pay for it."

Megatron suddenly felt sorrow hit him. He thought he got over her, but he found out he had not. He still loved her and now he couldn't torture her. Thundercracker came back with a cage and Megatron put her in it. "You're coming with me." He carried her to his room and locked the door. He was in there with the human for the rest of the time. No one bothered them and no one dared.

* * *

Jetfire woke up in the middle of the jungle and Optimus next to him. "Angeletta. ANGELETTA!" Yelled Jetfire. Optimus suddenly woke up. He heard Jetfire's screams for Angeletta, but Optimus knew the truth…Megatron had taken her and there was no way to get her back unless they went to the base.

He walked up to Jetfire and said, "We'll get her back."  
"No we won't…he'll kill 'er."

"I don't think he would…they had a connection on this island before…Megatron had broken her heart. She hated him for it…but he still cares for her and is trying to make up to her."

"Do ye think…"

"I don't know…I can't predict what may happen, but I want you to be prepared."

Jetfire threw his head back and yelled to the skies. He wanted Angeletta back and he was going to make sure he did. Nothing will stand in his way. Not even Megatron the most feared Decepticon. He will get Angeletta back.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Okay Mistress Megatron call this another birthday present since I can't buy you anything. Happy early birthday!


	14. Rebuilding a Relationship

Okay, so the last time I updated this story was in October...sorry for the wait guys! As for the wait I made this chapter long...and enjoyable. Hope you guys like steamy stuff, because if you don't....you may just wanna skip over that part...but then again that is why this is rated M. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Rebuilding a Relationship

Angeletta had fallen asleep sometime during the night in her new home…a cage where she could look out and see Megatron sleeping in a nice warm bed. She hated the fact that he took her from the Autobots. The Autobots were much better than him in every way. They were not rough with her and Jetfire….Jetfire cared for her and she liked him…just like she liked Megatron before, but Megatron had changed. Megatron was once again the most feared Decepticon in the galaxy.

The ship they were on had no windows and she didn't have a watch, so she couldn't tell whether or not it was supposed to be day time or night. She let out a huge sigh and went to sit down when she sat down on one of the metal bars and fell into the little hole. She grumbled a little bit and got up. "Megatron! Wake your ass up!"

Megatron didn't move in fact it was like he never heard her. _He was much easier to wake up down on that island…_ thought Angeletta as she stood there her hands around the bars of the cage. If Megatron wasn't going to get up then she was going to have to make him. She started jumping up and down in the cage trying to make a noise, but no prevail. Finally just when she was giving up a noise surrounded the room and lights turned on. Megatron woke up and turned off the sound.

"Good morning my dear, how did you sleep?" he asked getting out of bed. Angeletta just growled at him and looked away. "I'm sorry did I wake you up? Just seeing that you were trying to wake me up I thought I'd scare you."

"You were awake!?" she exclaimed.

"Of course…I usually wake up at six, but seeing you were here and trying to wake me up I decided to sleep in a little bit and then scare you to see how you would react."

Angeletta started to back up as Megatron got closer to her cage. He then turned his head to the side and said, "You never acted this way before."

"Before you hadn't abandoned me I didn't need to, but now you act like you run the place."

Megatron started laughing as Angeletta said this. "The sad thing is Angeletta, is that I do run the place." He opened the cage and tried to grab a hold of her, but Angeletta kept running around the cage trying to avoid being caught like a guinea pig or any other rodent who lived in a cage, other than a rat. Megatron tilted it to the side and Angeletta lost her balance and fell to the slanted side. Megatron then grabbed a hold of her small body and got her out of the cage.

"Okay, how about we do it this way, we start all over…what do you say?" Megatron asked trying to persuade the mad human. Angeletta looked at him and then at the cage.

"Will you keep putting me in that uncomfortable cage?" she asked.

"Will you try to run off?" Megatron came back at her.

Angeletta knew if she did try to escape she was in more danger with the other Decepticons than she was with Megatron. "No I will not."

"Okay, then you can sleep with me." Megatron replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You said we're starting all over; let's take it one step at a time."

"You didn't say that when we first met." Megatron smiled.

Angeletta's face started turning red with embarrassment and said, "Well that was for survival. Sleeping with you was the only way I knew I was going to make it….a survival instinct."

"And yet, I have killed humans in the past…that didn't make me any more dangerous than the animals on the island?" Angeletta didn't say anything and her face continued to turn a brighter red. Megatron just laughed and brought her to his chest and stroked her back. "You will learn to like me again." He whispered.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base Jetfire kept pacing around trying to figure out how to get Angeletta back. Optimus walked into the command center to find Jetfire there. "Jetfire, we'll get her back. I promise you this, we will get her back."

Jetfire looked at Optimus and replied, "Yeah…we'll get 'er back in lil' tiny pieces." Optimus shook his head and walked up to his second in command and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He won't kill her Jetfire…he saved her from so many creatures on that island, and just because he left her, doesn't mean he never forgot about her. In fact I think he is trying to make it up to her…he'll protect her…even from you." Optimus replied.

Jetfire looked at him and then out the window to space. She was out there somewhere with the Decepticons and it was up to him to save her. He got out of Optimus' reach and walked off. He transformed and flew out into space. Optimus sighed and decided to go after him. Flying in the middle of space was hard enough because you had no heading, no lights to guide your way. They had gotten used to the human way and they were becoming lazy.

Optimus quickly caught up to the carrier jet and transformed in front of him. "Jetfire I will not allow this madness. You will go back to the base."

"NO OPTIMUS! I won't rest until I find the Decepticon base!" Jetfire yelled. Optimus looked around and said, "The Decepticons are gone away from here. They have moved on, when we meet the Decepticons again you can take on Megatron if you like. You can go and ask Angeletta go come back with you."

Jetfire looked at his commander and then sighed, "I'm sorry Optimus….I really am sorry for all this."

"I know, its okay….I remember when I was younger Elita One and I were a couple and then one day she disappears and the next time I saw her was with Soundwave…I tried convincing her that he was bad, but I couldn't…she ended up dying the war…I will never forget her to this day, but you must remember you can't consume yourself in the past….it can kill you." Optimus whispered.

Jetfire transformed and the two floated back to the ship. Jetfire went straight to his room and once he entered a huge blast of smelly odor hit him in the face. He looked down and there from Dino was a pile of crap. Jetfire groaned and went to clean it up. Hot Shot then came in and exclaimed, "Whoa! What's that? It Reeks!"

Jetfire turned to Hot Shot and said, "It was a pile of slag from that dinosaur Angeletta kept in here."

Hot Shot back off from Jetfire a little frightened of the second in command. He could tell he was upset. "Look, Jetfire…we'll get her back."

"Leave me alone Hot Shot."

Hot Shot quickly left, leaving Jetfire alone. Jetfire laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He remembered what they did that morning. A small smile hinted on his face and then he turned over to try and go to sleep.

* * *

The day and passed quickly at the Decepticon base, but trying to figure out when it was day and when it was night was pretty hard considering it was night all the time. Megatron had taken her out of his room and out to everyone. She was able to meet everyone in person and did not leave Megatron's hands. Of course there were some who didn't like the fact that she was there. It was mostly the red jet though that looked angry.

"So…did you like everyone?" Megatron asked looking down at Angeletta in his hand.

"I guess so…but…the one…oh what's his name….Starscream…he didn't seem very pleased." Angeletta spoke. Megatron sighed and walked to his room and said, "Its time for you to go to bed. He stuffed a mattress inside the cage along with some blankets and set her down inside. "You know this is going to have to stop. I do not like being in a cage."

"I offered you to sleep with me, but you turned it down." Angeletta started muttering and laid down on the soft mattress and was out in a blink of an eye. But soon as she fell asleep her dreams started taking over. First she was back on the island with Megatron and there was her friend Ariel and the other members of the team, but then Megatron became mean quickly and he was the one who killed her friends. She woke up with a start and was screaming.

She heard Megatron come running over to her and turned on the light, "What's the matter?"  
"YOU!" she screamed pointing her finger at Megatron. "YOU KILLED MY TEAM! IT WASN'T THE ANIMALS IT WAS FROM YOU!"

Megatron took her out of the cage and held her out to the front of him and said, "I did not, you just had a bad—

It was you! You told me yourself you had killed humans in the past…but I didn't realize it until now….you framed the dinosaurs!"

Megatron looked down at her and said, "I did not…I was still offline when you guys came along…the dinosaurs were the ones who killed your friends not I. I protected you all…though sure I didn't try my best with the males simply because males are too hard to control."

"WHAT!?" Angeletta screamed.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Thundercracker asking from the other side of the door, "Is everything okay in there Megatron?"

"Everything is fine Thundercracker Angeletta is not fully awake and she's had a nightmare."

"Okay sir." Thundercracker replied.

Megatron then put all his attention on Angeletta. "Angeletta…what happened to Ariel was not our fault…We didn't know what was going on…." Megatron stopped right there because he did remember something hitting his window and then being dragged away. Of course he had his full attention on Angeletta…that night was the best night he had ever had with a human, especially with a human female.

Angeletta then started crying and Megatron didn't know what to do….sure he was in this position before and he couldn't remember what he did to calm her down. He started to stroke her back and he noticed she started to quiet down. He then turned off the light and walked over to his bed and laid down with Angeletta on his chest. He pulled the covers up and made sure she was covered then lastly gently he sat his hand down over top of her to keep her protected.

The next day when Angeletta woke up she couldn't remember what happened last night, but she did find out she was sleeping on top of Megatron. "What the hell!?" She quickly squirmed out of Megatron's grasp and tumbled down onto the sheets. Megatron woke up and looked where he had sat Angeletta last night and she was gone.

"Angeletta?" he asked and she answered. He turned on the light and saw her on the bed.

"What happened last night that made you bring me with you to bed?"

"You don't remember?" Megatron asked.

"Apparently not, because if I did I wouldn't be asking," she replied.

"Well…you apparently started blaming me for your team member's deaths on the island. You were so worked up…I could barely calm you down." Megatron replied, "Even Thundercracker came and knocked on the door to see what was the matter."

Angeletta nodded and was about to say something when Thundercracker came in. "Sir…Jetfire is on the screen and he want to talk to you."

Megatron sighed and a screen lowered in his room and he turned it on. "What do you want Autobot scum?"

"I want Angeletta back!" he yelled.

Angeletta looked at Jetfire and then Megatron suddenly started squeezing on Angeletta. Angeletta started squirming in Megatron's grasp and then screamed out, "Megatron! What are you doing! STOP IT! STOP! It hurts!"

Jetfire's optics grew wide when he heard her screams. Megatron started squeezing tighter and then replied, "If you were wise you wouldn't call again or else…I may squeeze her in half."

Jetfire yelled and turned off the screen. He then let go of Angeletta who had passed out from the pressure. "She's going to be pissed at you when she wakes up." Thundercracker commented.

"I know….but I'll have to explain to her why I did what I did." Megatron replied and started stroking her hair out of her face. She started moving and slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was foggy and everything was a blur. She could see Megatron talking, but couldn't hear a word.

"What?" she asked, but couldn't hear her own voice. Then slowly her hearing came back and then she heard Megatron talking.

"—you're going to have to do that every time one of the Autobots come on."

"What? I couldn't hear you earlier, but what happened!? Why did you squeeze me like that!?"

"As I said before when you were gaining consciousness….I can't have the Autobots know I…care for a human."

Angeletta then spoke, "Uh…they kinda not really know about that…but I think Optimus knows. I never told I pleaded the fifth so they didn't press me to answer any questions."

"Plead the fifth?" he asked making a weird face.

"Yes, its one of our amendments, we don't have to talk and you can't ask us any more questions."

Megatron looked at her and nodded his head a little bit and said, "But I'm going to have to squeeze you like that for now on when they come on."

"NO! You could kill me then you'd have a bad feeling. I know you have killed many humans in the past, but lets face it you like me." She then flew up in the air and started flying. "Thanks to your Cyber Planet Key I'm able to fly and heal fast. That's probably a reason why I was able to come back so quickly."

Megatron got up and said, "Its time to go to work."

"You can, but I'm going to explore the base, if I need you I'll scream or I'll come flying real fast."

Megatron nodded in agreement and Angeletta flew out of the door and Megatron closed it. "You know where I'll be right?"  
"Yes, you'll be at the command center."

* * *

Jetfire slammed down on the keyboard. "How dare he!"

Optimus came up behind Jetfire and said, "Jetfire calm down."

"How can I? He probably killed her right there. Didn't you see her go limp!? He killed her!"

"Jetfire—

"No, I won't listen anymore I'm going to find him….I found his location while talking to him and I'm warping there right now." Jetfire opened a warp gate and walked through and arrived on the Decepticon ship. He looked down both hallways and no body. He started walking down many hallways trying to find a Decepticon to rip apart.

"Aren't you on the wrong vessel Autoscum?" came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Starscream with a gun pointed at him. "Megatron will be pleased that the second in command came here to see him."

Jetfire started firing on Starscream and Starscream pulled out his sword and started deflecting every shot. Decepticons in the ship started running to the area where the fight was going on and Angeletta heard shots, and started flying towards the command center.

Megatron started watching all the cameras and saw the Autobot Jetfire on board. "NO!"

"Megatron what's going on?" she asked.

"Stay here Angeletta. You gotta stay here." He then closed the door and ran off down the hallways. Angeletta looked at the cameras switching and then it froze on Jetfire and the Decepticons. "No…Jetfire." She whispered.

She flew up into the air and started flying towards the door with all her might and hit it. She fell to the ground a little dizzy and looked under the door. It was large enough for her to squeeze underneath. She crawled out of the room and flew to where the chaos was happening. "You should have stayed at your room Autobot."

"Stop!" Angeletta screamed out. Everyone stopped and Megatron turned around to Angeletta.

"I told you to stay in the command center!" He yelled his optics full of fury.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm bad at following orders. But I tell you better stop now."

"Angeletta…you're alive!" Jetfire exclaimed happily.

"Of course I'm alive why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Megatron—

"Yes I'm with Megatron…so…"

Megatron then came up behind her and grabbed her, "I told you to stay in that room and I don't care if you don't want to! You're in my base and that's that!"

"What are you going to do with Jetfire?" she asked.

"Kill him of course. Autobots are not allowed in here." He laughed.

"NO!" she screamed, "Please Megatron don't! I beg you please don't!"

Megatron squeezed her tighter and said, "You disobey my authority?"  
"I will go back to the room only if you release him and I can see it." She replied.

Megatron looked at the Autobot and then at Angeletta and roared, "Let him go!" The Decepticons did as they were told and carried Jetfire off. Megatron walked over to the window and they watched as Jetfire flew off towards the Autobot base. He then focused his attention to Angeletta and exclaimed, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Because…Jetfire is my friend and I couldn't see you kill him!" she cried.

"Oh, he's more than a friend….you love him don't you? You love him more than me!" he yelled.

"NO I DON'T! HE WAS THERE WHEN YOU WEREN'T HE WAS THE ONE WHO STAYED WITH ME YOU DIDN'T! AS I SAID BEFORE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ABANDOND ME IN THE FIRST PLASE!"  
"NO!" Megatron yelled and threw Angeletta into a wall. She slid down it and didn't move. Megatron then realized what had just happened and he ran to her. "Oh Primus no…I didn't mean it! Primus don't let her die!"

He gently took her in his hands and quickly carried her to the med bay of the ship and laid her down on a slab. He took out a tool to listen to heart beats, luckily when Megatron bent down to listen he got a strong one. "You having fun there asshole?"

Megatron looked down at Angeletta and saw she was up. "Angeletta—

"Save it Megatron, you changed….I don't like this change at all. You're nothing but a bully who thinks he can get away with anything he wants."

"Angeletta…please listen…I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You just want to keep me here and keep me as a pet." She exclaimed and then Megatron grabbed a hold of her and picked her up.

"You're going back in the cage without the mattress." He retorted and held her tighter and stomped to his room and threw her in the cage and took out the mattress. Angeletta laid there shaking at Megatron's anger. Sure she had seen him angry before, but never like this. It was so scary…yes he was the leader of Decepticons and the most feared, but he was a tyrant. Why had she fallen for him on the island? All she wanted now was to say she was sorry….she was still in pain at what happened. Her whole body ached and suddenly she got a wave of nausea.

She ran to the edge of the cage and threw up. Megatron turned on the light to see what was going on and when he saw her throwing up he got worried. Sure he was mad at her, but seeing her throw up now meant she was not right. He walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and then said, "I'm sorry Megatron…I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"It's not your fault. I should have watched my temper, you're a human though you may have special powers, but still fragile…" He then opened the cage and took her out and got a rag and wiped her mouth. "Do you need something for that taste in your mouth?"

"Yes….plus do you have any food?"  
"Holy slag I'm so sorry." He exclaimed and got a container he ended up feeding Angeletta and then they went to his bed. He sat her down on the bed and he activated his holoform.

"I've really missed this." She whispered. Megatron just smiled and took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Megatron then started leaving a trail of kisses down to the beginning of her shirt. She started messing with his hair and then the next thing she knew his clothes were gone and he was undressing her. "Oh god…I kept imagining when we were going to do this again." She moaned.

Megatron smiled widely and captured her lips again and crawled on top of her. His member kept growing longer and longer. It was bigger than she remembered it, but didn't say anything. He slowly entered her opening and feeling her walls clamp down on him and not wanting him to leave made him smile. "You've missed me big time haven't you?"

"I haven't had sex since the night we had sex." She whispered.

Megatron smiled a big smile and said, "You start being a good girl…this may become a routine."

Angeletta looked up at him in the eyes and smiled, "You're such a devil."

"I know, I am aren't I." He then locked lips with her again and stroked her body. Then slowly he started to thrust himself deeper within her until he came to his hilt and they continued to make love the rest of the night.

* * *

Jetfire made it back to the Autobot base and crashed down on the floor. Optimus came running to him, "What happened Jetfire?"

"The Decepticons…."

"I told you not to do it. You didn't listen to me. We were just about to—

"She saved my life…Angeletta is staying with them…she did it to save my life…we have got to get her back Optimus….I can't stand seeing her in the hands of Megatron…if only you saw what he did to her today."  
"Go see Red Alert and we'll talk about this when you are better." Optimus replied and helped Jetfire to the med bay and then walked to his room and sat down at the computer. Jetfire probably had gotten confused, but then they couldn't leave a human with the Decepticons.

* * *

Megatron and Angeletta switched positions to where Angeletta was on top and rocking back and forth on his member and seeing him moan with pleasure made her feel better. She started kissing his bare chest. He was so well built, at least his program of the holoform was. He was just so gorgeous and she couldn't believe she was with him here and now. She could imagine a beautiful actress with him, but she never imagined herself with this Decepticon leader.

"You know you are the joy in my life." She whispered. Megatron gently tucked a hair behind her ear and he whispered, "As you are mine."  
He brought her down to him and started kissing her again. He gently pulled himself out and they laid together, both kissing both feeling the love of one another no one had ever felt in so long. Megatron couldn't keep his hands to himself for long though, he kept putting his hand around her butt and just squeezing it and gently caressing her beautiful body. He was intoxicating her with just her looks and he was doing the same to her, "I don't want this night to end." She murmured.

"Neither do I, but there will be plenty more nights to come after this." He replied.

"True…so true…I can't believe I'm going to say this."

"Say what?" he asked.

"I love you…I absolutely love you."

Megatron put a huge smile on his face and then hugged her tightly against his naked body. Feeling her naked breasts against his chest was just making him go wild. He then pulled her up a little bit and took one of Angeletta's breast and stuck the tip in his mouth and started suckling on it. He would swirl his tongue around it making her breast hard and just enjoying here right there. Then he suddenly let go with a satisfying pop.

"You need to sleep." He whispered.

"As do you my lord."

Megatron smiled and kissed her head, "Tomorrow we will finished what we started."

"Yes…that will be nice."

The two were out quicker than the light and held on to each other still having beads of sweat dripping down their bodies. They hadn't been with each other since that night and the two were enjoying one another's company.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I had fun writing it. ^_^

Megatron: Yes finally a story about me.

Angeletta: Hey you're forgetting about me Megatron.

Megatron: Sorry my dear.

Jetfire: She will be mine Megatron.

Author: Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	15. The War is Begun

Well guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! Only 2 more days until my birthday! YEY! Anyways enjoy! Warning! If you get queezy of reading about the female anatomy then you may want to beware. Some parts talk about female periods.

* * *

Chapter 15

The War is Begun

Jetfire sat in his room staring at the wall. Optimus had ordered him to stay in his room for he was causing uproar all around the base. His love for Angeletta was more than anything he had ever felt. He had never been in love before, but he knew what this was and he couldn't stand being without her. He clinched his fists and knew he had to get her back no matter what. After all, she saved him from being killed by his own stupid mistake by going to the Decepticon base alone.

He smiled remembering when he had first met her. She was gorgeous. He had never felt any feelings towards a human before her and it changed everything. Humans were fragile creatures and keeping her safe from harm was his priority, though so far he wasn't doing a good job. He finally stood up and left his room. Hotshot came running up behind him exclaiming, "Jetfire! You're not allowed to exit until Optimus comes to get you!"  
Jetfire turned around and replied, "I'm going to see Optimus right now."

"You're going mad over a human female! What's with you!?"

Jetfire grabbed hold of Hotshot and slammed him against the wall and growled, "You will understand when and if you find a femme of your dreams. You will understand the madness you will go through to make her safe."

He then dropped Hotshot and continued his way to Optimus. Hotshot made a private channel to Optimus and told him what was going on so that he'd be prepared when Jetfire came through. "Thank you Hotshot." Optimus replied through the comlink.

As soon as Optimus Prime closed the comlink Jetfire came in and Optimus turned to him. "Jetfire, you're going too far."

"I am not Prime! I won't give up on her! She is risking her life this very minute and I am not doing anything to help her!"

* * *

Angeletta and Megatron's holoform were cuddling the next morning, not wanting to get up from the night before. The two had an amazing time and Angeletta couldn't deny that she was total and completely in love with Megatron. It was just to let Jetfire know when they would meet again. "Good morning." Megatron whispered in her ear.

"Morning," she replied.

Megatron gently kissed her forehead and then deactivated his holoform. Angeletta looked up at Megatron and smiled. Megatron couldn't help but smile back. The two were madly in love and though Jetfire loved Angeletta, Angeletta only thought of him as a close friend. "We must get ready to join the rest of the Decepticons." Megatron yawned.

Angeletta looked at him and said, "Could I join you later? I mean I need to get ready…and eat."

Megatron looked down at her and nodded, "I'll have Thundercracker go get you bathing supplies and more food. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Could I have a television? I mean I haven't seen one in ages." Angeletta replied.

Megatron nodded and presumed to leave the room and go see Thundercracker to tell him what he needed to do. Angeletta laid in the gigantic bed Megatron had left her in and sighed. She didn't need to do anything until Thundercracker came back with supplies. Until then she might as well have a nap considering she was totally exhausted from last night.

Megatron walked into the thrown room and found all the Decepticons and then found Thundercracker leaning against a wall. "Thundercracker."

Thundercracker quickly came forth and replied, "Yes Lord Megatron."

"I need you to go to earth, get human female supplies and food, along with a television."

Thundercracker looked at Megatron and heard the rest of the Decepticons snickering. "Why me Megatron, sir?"

"Because, I trust you the most."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" yelled Ransack. Megatron just gave him a look and Ransack hid behind Crumplezone.

Thundercracker sighed and transformed flying down to Earth.

* * *

"Optimus! Thundercracker is going down to Earth!" exclaimed Hotshot.

Both Optimus and Jetfire looked at Hotshot and then at the monitor and saw that Thundercracker was indeed going down to Earth. Jetfire started heading to the door, but Optimus stopped him. "No, you're staying here. Landmine and I will go down to Earth and see what he's up to."

Jetfire felt all the rage build within him, his Autobot insigna started to burn and he looked down at it and saw it was glowing red. He needed to stop this or else he'll become something he had been fighting for many years. Sighing he went to his room and closed the door.

Optimus and Landmine landed on Earth and followed Thundercracker's signature until they were supposed to see him. They didn't get it. They were at a store. Cars parked everywhere and there on top of the building was Thundercracker. They watched as a man suddenly appeared and walked inside. Both Landmine and Optimus parked, activated their holoforms and walked up to the building. They were carefully walking behind Thundercracker without being noticed…well that was their intensions. The moment they walked in girls of all ages were all talking to them.

* * *

Thundercracker turned around and saw the two Autobots surrounded. He chuckled and continued to look in the store. "So, she needs human female supplies…" he whispered. He started doing research and didn't want to know most the information he found out. He went to the women's section where there were pads and tampons.

"Do you need help sir?" came a female's voice behind him.

"Uh, I'm just figuring out which one to buy…don't know her preference."

"I'd go with the tampons…you don't feel them. I'm sure your girlfriend will like them."

"Uh yeah…" Thundercracker replied nervously.

The lady walked off and Thundercracker went to buy bathing supplies and some clothes. Got her food and everything she needed. He went to ring it all up and paid the money. He got his true form to come down off the roof. He put all the stuff inside and flew up to the base.

By the time the Autobots got through the crowd they noticed Thundercracker's signature was gone. Landmine glared at the women who all ran off. Optimus put a hand on his old friend's shoulders and said, "Let's go back to base. We'll get him next time and find out what he did down here."

The two deactivated their holoforms and activated their true bodies and went back to the base using the space bridge. When they got back they found Jetfire in the command seat and then asked, "Did you find anything?"

"No, sadly we didn't." Jetfire nodded and continued to look out the window.

"I've been acting like an aft lately haven't I? Jus' because of a femme…I've fallen hard and I'm wo'ied about her."

"You'll never believe this though Jetfire."

"What happened with Thundercracker?"

"He was shopping."

Jetfire flipped out of his seat hurting his head and replied, "Wha? Yer tellin' me tha THundercracka was shoppin' at a store?"

The two Autobots nodded their heads yes. Jetfire went off line in disbelief and no one touched him fearing he may attack someone without meaning too. Hot Shot looked at Optimus and asked, "Should we get Red Alert."

The two shook their heads no and stood there still finding it hard to believe that they actually saw Thundercracker in a store actually buying something. Guess the Decepticons were taking good care of Angeletta or else Thundercracker wouldn't have done this.

* * *

Thundercracker arrived at the Decepticon base, unloading all the stuff he had bought with the fake money. He wondered how long it would take the humans to realize they were robbed. He chuckled. Megatron walked forward and looked down at all the stuff. Megatron slowly picked up a box of tampons and asked, "What…is…this?"

"Human females have a certain cycle and need it…you'll have to ask Angeletta the true cycle of a human female, or any female mammals." Thundercracker replied.

Megatron picked up the stuff and walked to his room and found Angeletta sleeping on the bed. He chuckled and gently set the stuff on the floor in a corner and walked over to the sleeping form of Angeletta. He gently laid down beside her and stroked her back. She let out a tiny moan, but stayed asleep. Finally he stroked her back again and whispered in her ear. "Megatron…" she whispered.

Megatron flipped her over onto her back and started tickling her belly. She quickly woke up and started fighting against Megatron's giant fingers. "Okay, I see you're awake. Thundercracker came back with supplies, and I want you to look at all of it see if he got all you needed."

Angeletta groaned and stumbled into Megatron's hand and he put her down to the ground to let her stumble to the pile. She started looking through everything and nodded. Then Megatron finally brought up the box of tampons. "Angeletta…what are these for?"

Angeletta focused on the tampons and her face turned bright red. Megatron was confused with the changing color of her face. "Angeletta, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah…right. What's the matter?"

Angeletta looked up at Megatron and replied, "Those are called tampons…they're for women when they bleed once every month."

Megatron exclaimed, "WHAT!? You mean you actually bleed? From where?"

Angeletta felt like she was in an anime suddenly when a character would have the sweat drop form on her head. "Uh, do I really have to answer that question?"

"If you want to live, I suggest you do."

Angeletta heaved out a huge sigh and whispered, "You know how we have sex?"

"Of course."

"Well…human females have what is called a period, we have eggs inside and if they don't get fertilized then all the blood that was rushed to the egg needs to come out, including the egg, this lasts around a week."

She looked up at Megatron and wasn't surprised to see his face. He was shocked his teeth gritted together and it looked like he may fall backwards. "Megatron?"

Megatron slightly moved and looked down at Angeletta. "I didn't want to tell you."

"I can see why." Megatron muttered out.

Angeletta sighed and there was an awkward silence between them. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Megatron answered, "Come in."

Thundercracker slowly peered into the room and asked, "Are the supplies efficient?"

Megatron nodded and Thundercracker left. Megatron looked down at Angeletta and asked, "So how will I know before hand…when you have this period?"

"Uh…I get very, very grouchy."

"Did you….uh…have a period on the island?"

"Yeah, I would put other odors on top of me so that I wouldn't track any predators." Angeletta replied.

Megatron nodded in understanding what she was saying. Then he looked back to the door knowing he couldn't be gone much longer. "You enjoy your new supplies I'll be back later."

"I'll yell for you, or fly to get you if I need help." Angeletta replied.

Megatron laughed and nodded, then headed out the door. Angeletta gently flew down to the pile in the corner and started searching through everything that Thundercracker had bought. She smiled when she saw her flat screen TV…but where to put it was beyond her. She searched the food, it seemed like he had gotten a lot of good food, there were potato chips and she felt her mouth start to water. She quickly looked away from the chips for an instant and found chicken and found some hamburgers. Thundercracker had done a great job. She needed to remind herself to thank him when she saw him again.

* * *

Megatron arrived at the thrown room and saw all the Decepticons doing their jobs. He then exclaimed, "Thundercracker."

Thundercracker got up from his seat and started running over to Megatron, knowing he hated to be waited on and tripped over his own feet, and landed down on his face. The Decepticons around him started laughing and Megatron just grumbled and yelled, "Shut up!"

Everyone did as they were told and Thundercracker quickly got up and ran to Megatron. "I'm sorry sir…."

"Don't you ever make me wait again!" then he grabbed a hold of Thundercracker's head and dragged him to his office and looked out at the Decepticons "Get back to work!"

All the Decepticons jumped except Starscream who just grumbled and started looking over at the Decepticons making sure they did what they were supposed to do. Once the two were in Megatron's office he laughed, "Well Angeletta loves her stuff."

"She better like 'em, I looked so stupid trying to find everything in that store. Heck the Autobots come in and they're covered in girls in a blink of an eye."

Megatron's optics grew big and repeated, "The Autobots were there?"

"Yeah, took them forever to get out of the crowd of females and when they did I was just leaving."

"You did pay right?"

"Yeah, with the cyber disappearing money, so I wonder when they'll realize that some of the money is missing."

Megatron chuckled at this and then looked at Thundercracker and said, "Go on out there."

Thundercracker slowly got up and Megatron marched over to him and threw him out of the office yelling, "Now don't you ever do that again! I told you before, I've told you now, so don't do it again or your head will be my next trophy!"

The Decepticons watched as Thundercracker ran to his spot all shaken up. Ransack came over and asked, "What did you do to get the big guy angry?"

Thundercracker looked at him and replied, "Autobots saw me on earth…shopping."

Ransack puffed out his cheeks and held in his laughter until Megatron came out and he ran to his seat. "Something you were saying Ransack?"  
"Uh…no nothing sir…nothing at all."

"Then why were you over talking to Thundercracker?"

"I—I—I—

"I—I—I—what?" Megatron mocked.

Ransack looked down and Megatron picked him up by the neck. Thundercracker new that Megatron wasn't kidding this time trying to full anyone…this was for real. Everyone stayed away and Starscream grabbed Thundercracker and whispered, "What happened?"

"Ransack started talking to me and all pit broke loose." Thundercracker whispered loudly.

"What was that?" Megatron growled.

Megatron saw Starscream holding on to Thundercracker. "Anything you were saying Thundercracker?" Starscream let go and moved away. "Where do you think you're going Starscream?"

"I—uh, I was getting out of your way." Starscream replied.

Megatron stomped over to Thundercracker and threw him into Starscream and said, "You were in the way just then. Next time get out of the way!" The two moaned in pain and Megatron yelled, "Get back to work!"

* * *

Back in the room Angeletta heard Megatron's screamings from her room and so she crawled out from under the door and flew up in the air to the thrown room where everyone was a mess except for Crumplezone and Sideways. Megatron had beaten up everyone else there. "Megatron?"  
Megatron turned around and saw Angeletta and all his fury left him and he walked over to her. "What happened in here?"

Megatron turned around and said, "Uh…well they weren't doing their jobs, talking mostly so I had to take some action. Can't have the Decepticons slacking, you never know when an Autobot will attack."

Angeletta looked at the Decepticons and looked back at Megatron. She sighed and said, "Okay Mr. We're going to have to work on that temper of yours."

Megatron grumbled and roared, "You do not tell me that in front of the Decepticons!"

Angeletta sighed and put her hands together and a huge blast came out and blasted Megatron to the wall. All the other Decepticons gasped at what happened. Megatron looked over at Angeletta and roared, "You do not dare do that to me!"  
Angeletta focused more of her brain on her powers and made Megatron leave the ground and float in the air. "We're going to work on this temper. Aren't we Megatron?"

Megatron just glared at Angeletta and she let him go. She then made a force go through all the other Decepticons causing them to fall back and unable to get up afterwards. She smiled seeing what she had done and flew back to the room. Of course she'll expect Megatron to come in all pissed off at her later on. She let out a sigh letting her strength build back up again so that she was ready.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base Jetfire was slowly started to wake up. "Wha' happened?"

"Well…you kinda went out when we told you that we saw Thundercracker shopping." Optimus replied.

"Righ'."

Optimus helped Jetfire get up and put up the chair. Jetfire looked around the place and shook his head a little bit getting his CPU adjusted to the surroundings again. "How long was I out?"

Hotshot looked at Optimus and Optimus said, "You've been out for a good day and a half."

Jetfire moaned and rubbed his optics. "Not good…any news on Angeletta?"

The Autobots looked at him and then down. Jetfire knew the answer to that and he didn't need to ask anymore. He sighed and Optimus came over to his side and said, "We'll get her back Jetfire I promise you, we'll get her back."

"I 'ope so." Jetfire replied.

* * *

Angeletta was laying on the bed when Megatron came in and she smiled at him and asked, "Are you ready for those therapy sessions?"

Megatron grumbled and growled, "You do that again I'll—

"You'll what? Hurt me? I don't think so. I'm learning how to use these powers and I can do what I did in the thrown room." She smiled cutely at him.

Megatron growled and yelled, "Cyber key power!" His wheel came out and he had his gun aimed at Angeletta and fired one causing her to fly in the air. He easily caught her and then noticed something…she wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. Megatron's spark stopped.

"Oh slag! I'm so sorry Angeletta! I'm so sorry! I'll go through anger management, just please don't die on me! I'm sorry!"

Angeletta slowly started to move and coughed, "Megatron…"

Megatron looked down at her, "Oh Angeletta I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Angeletta barely opened her eyes and groaned, "You will pay for this, you know that right…I don't care that you're the leader, I'll put you in your place."

Megatron's optics grew big and then he squeezed tight on her. She started coughing and Megatron quickly stopped. Angeletta glared at him and then went limp. Megatron went worried for a moment and started doing a scan. Her body was quickly repairing itself and Megatron let out a sigh of relief.

Megatron got up and walked to his bed and laid down on it. He placed Angeletta on his chest and started stroking her body. He would have to do this anger management thing she had mentioned, for if he wanted this to work out between them he'd have to work on his anger, or else she could easily die by his hand. Then he'd feel horrible afterwards and filled with more anger than now.

"I'll work on my temper Angeletta…for you I'll do this."

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review!


	16. Anger Mangagement and a Double Agent

Okay before you guys ask me what is going on...I have got the writing fever. I can't stop writing and I can't stop updating! I know its been like 5 months since I last updated this one so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Anger Management and a Double Agent

Angeletta woke up and found herself on Megatron's chest with a hand over top of her. She slowly got up and felt her back pop and as she moved the rest of her body popped. She looked down at Megatron a fire burning rage burning inside her. She crawled out from under the hand and walked up to his face and grabbed a hold of his nose with two hands. She started pulling energy from her body and warmed up his nose.

Megatron woke up to his nose burning and yelling. He looked at who was causing his nose to burn and his optics narrowed. "Angeletta…what are you doing?" he growled at her.

"Pay back." She replied and flew in the air. She was really getting a hang of her powers and made Megatron fly off the ground.

"What are you going to make me do?" Megatron asked thinking she was going to get seductive and they would make up that way.

"Anger Management." She replied smirking.

"WHAT!?" yelled Megatron. He tried fighting back but Angeletta kept him under her control.

"You and the rest of the Decepticons are going to have an hour Anger Management class every day and if you don't comply I will use force." Angeletta explained through her gritted teeth. Megatron just looked at her with narrowed optics.

"You will indeed pay for this." Megatron growled.

"Oh no, this is my pay back remember? You nearly killed me last night." Angeletta said throwing Megatron into a wall. Just as she did that the rest of the Decepticons came running in the room and saw Angeletta flying in the air.

"Megatron…sir?" spoke Ransack.

Angeletta turned to them and spoke in a disturbing voice, "Megatron owes me a pay back for last night. You will join him."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Ransack asked.

"Enough of this child's play!" Starscream yelled and pushed past the Decepticons, "You think you can over throw us? The Decepticons? The most powerful creatures in the universe?!"

Angeletta focused all her power on Starscream and started making a fist and Starscream started trying to breathe, but his breath was getting caught in his chest. "You will comply, my powers are growing and if you don't comply I can easily tear you apart with my powers."

Starscream just looked at her and choked out, "What are you doing to do?"

Angeletta dropped Starscream to the ground, "Simple, all of you come in and pull up a chair. We are going to have an Anger Management session."

Every one of the Decepticon's looked at one another and walked in the room and took a seat. Angeletta looked at Megatron who was coming through and everyone was quiet. "What's going on?"

"Welcome Megatron to your first Anger Management class." Angeletta spoke happily. She was going to teach the Decepticons to control their temper and maybe have them open up and explain why they do what they do.

* * *

In the Autobot base Jetfire was walking around the base trying to get his mind off of everything that was happening. He wanted to know how she was holding up, if she was holding up at all. He hoped she was. "You doing better today Jetfire?" asked Hot Shot coming up to the second in command. Jetfire turned to the rookie and nodded his head.

"Yes…bu' I'd feel so much betta if she was 'ere wit' me." Jetfire replied.

Hot Shot nodded his head and said, "Go ask Optimus if you can go down to Earth for a little bit I know the kids will be happy to see you."

"Maybe yer righ'. I'll go ask Optimus fer a break." Jetfire replied and patted Hot Shot on the shoulder and started walking off. Hot Shot looked as Jetfire walked away and continued his way down the hallway. Landmine was going to teach him some moves for battle since he was still a rookie.

Jetfire walked up to Optimus's room and knocked. "Come in." Optimus answered from behind the barrier. Jetfire opened the door and walked in. "Hello Jetfire, how are you?"

"I'm fine Prime…I was curious…could I take the day te go down te earth and visit the child'en?" Jetfire asked.

Optimus looked at Jetfire and studied him for a second and replied, "Yes, just don't go all over board, that's the last thing we need."

"Yes sir." Jetfire replied. He saluted to his commander and left the room. Jetfire went to the opening of the base and transformed and headed down to Earth to get away from everything that had been going on.

* * *

"Okay so is everyone ready?" Angeletta asked as she hovered over the Decepticons. All the Decepticons murmured 'yes' all at once. Angeletta smiled and shocked all of them at once and they all started yelling.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" screamed out Thundercracker and Ransack yelled.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Of course we're mad!" They yelled, "Why the slag did you do that!?"

"Now we're going to stop all this anger. We need to get all of you guys calm."

"OH yeah like that'll happen." Crumplezone spat.

Angeletta flew over to Megatron and shocked him and he did nothing but look at her. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"No." He replied confidently. Angeletta arched an eye brow and started doing other things to him and then asked, "Why do you want to conquer the universe? Why are you mad at the universe?"

Megatron looked at her and then to the rest of his Decepticons, "I was created this way. The Decepticons were battle robots and the Autobots were not and so we were going to change the planet, but the Autobots wanted to stop us and so we are in this huge battle and I hate the Autobots for stopping my plans every time! They weren't even built for war!"

Everyone was very quiet and looked away from the Decepticon leader and Angeletta looked at Megatron and then the rest of the group. "Okay I think that's enough for today…the payback is over and you don't have to come back."

All the Decepticons jumped for joy and tried getting gout. "But! If I catch anyone yelling or screaming its time to come back to the group."

When everyone was finally gone Angeletta flew over to Megatron and sat down on his shoulder and put her head under his chin and whispered, "You'll beat them."

"How? We've been fighting for vorns and vorns." Megatron growled.

"Because, you have me and I don't play by anyone's rules." She replied and put on her evil face. She then flew in front of his face and gently caressed his lips and looked him in the optics. "I could…maybe lure the Autobots into a trap on Earth and you could finally take over."

Megatron's spark melted as she said all that and caught her in his hand and brought her towards his face a little more. "You're a little devil aren't you."

"A she-devil to be in fact." Angeletta replied tossing her hair back. She was about to kiss him again when she stopped. "But we need to work on this anger problem you have. We can't have you killing me or any of your men."

"Angeletta…I'm so sorry for what happened last night…I just—

"You just lost control and that's why I'm going to help you with your anger." Angeletta replied and forced her powers to push Megatron down a bit. She then opened Megatron's Chassis and looked at his spark, "You have given me pleasure…I think its my turn to return the favor."

Megatron's optics grew big with shock. Angeletta lowered herself down into his chassis and hovered over his spark and then in a second dropped down in dead center of the spark making Megatron scream out in shock and pleasure.

Angeletta looked around inside the spark; it was different not like she thought it would be like. She was floating in dead center and able to move around like swimming, but she was able to breathe the whole time. But as she moved to a different sector of the spark Megatron would scream louder and his whole body would shake.

Finally after so long of swimming around in a spark Angeletta came out and found Megatron shuttering trying to gain control. He couldn't get his cooling system running right because of all the excitement. He looked at Angeletta and smiled, "You're going to be the death of me."

Megatron closed his chassis and watched as Angeletta float down on to his chest and asked in a husky voice, "Did that feel good?"

"You have no idea." Megatron growled. Angeletta felt his growl vibrate her body.

"Tomorrow I go down to Earth."

"Yes your highness." Megatron replied and wrapped his hand around her and went into stasis while Angeletta went to sleep.

* * *

Jetfire landed on Earth just as the sun was setting right behind Kobe and Bud's house. "'ello?"

There was a sudden rush and a herd of elephants came running down the steps outside. "Jetfire!" Bud yelled.

"Hey Jetfire its been a long time! I'll let Lori know you're." Kobe said. He pulled out his cell phone and called Lori. In a matter of seconds he was off the phone and then said, "She's on her way over to see her. It shouldn't take her too long to get here."

Jetfire nodded to his friend and bent down. "So 'ow 'ave ye guys been? It's been a while since I was last 'ere."

"Everything is good…just been busy with school. Miss you guys a lot. When are the rest of you guys coming down?"

Jetfire started rubbing his head and replied, "Well don' really know for cer'ain. With Megatron back it's all hectic."

"Jetfire! Hey!" Lori exclaimed as she rode her bike over to the and jumped off and ran to the Autobot.

Jetfire laughed and replied, "'ow are ye doin' Lori?"  
"Staying out of trouble." She replied putting on a big grin. "Kobe and I are dating."

"Really? Now why didn' ye tell me tha' Kobe?" Jetfire asked looking down at his human friend.

"It slipped my mind, plus you really just got here so really didn't bring it up." Kobe said.

"Well you could have told him when you were calling me." Lori pointed out putting her hands on her hips.

Kobe looked from Jetfire to Lori and exclaimed, "SO! Anything new on Megatron?"

Jetfire laughed at the fact that Kobe was changing the subject but replied sorrowful, "Well…he has a human female hostage and he won't give her back."

"What's her name?" asked Bud.

"Dr. Angeletta Grant." Jetfire.

"Holy cow! She's on the missing list down here! She and other people were out exploring a new island and all of them disappeared. The company who sent them off is being questioned and everything. It's on the news. How did she end up with Megatron?" Bud exclaimed.

"Apparently he was on the island and they found another and needed one another for survival and became friends…but she said he changed and hated him now, but they kidnapped her and I tried to save her, but she told me to go and that she'll hold them off…I don't know how much longer she can wait." Jetfire replied.

"Kobe! Bud! You have school in the morning get in here!" Kobe's mother called.

"Well could we hang out tomorrow after school…maybe you could come pick us up! I mean the whole world knows about you guys so….it wouldn't hurt would it? Just because the danger is back doesn't mean you guys have to stay away the whole time."

"Why not. Sure I'll come pick ye guys up tomorraw." Jetfire replied.

"AWESOME!" The three yelled at once and ran back to their houses.

* * *

The next day had started and Angeletta was woken up by Megatron. "Angeletta, we got to get you to earth as early as possible so people don't realize anything happened."

Angeletta opened an eye and slowly got up. "Can you help me?" she asked. Megatron just sighed and picked her up and made a warp gate to earth and said, "Contact me if something happens."

"Okay…I may be with the Autobots for a while, but I'll come back to you as soon as I can…without being caught." She replied and Megatron stepped through until to earth and gently sat her down on the ground and then made his way back to the base.

Angeletta looked around at the civilized world. It had been forever since she was in a civilized country with cars and buildings. She forgot how noisy it could be, she already missed the Decepticons arguing. She slowly walked out into the public and once she did she heard someone scream. "IT'S DR. ANGELETTA GRANT!" Angeletta quickly turned around and saw tons of people coming her way.

"Oh no." She whimpered and started running. She couldn't fly that would give away something happened to her like aliens kidnap her…well the aliens and the kidnapping was true.

She started running faster than before quickly getting away from the people after her, no sooner did she see Jetfire behind a house. "JETFIRE!"

Jetfire looked around to see who had called his name and saw Angeletta running his way. "Angeletta!"

Jetfire quickly picked her up and held her close to his chassis and stroked her hair "I was so worried about ya. Are ye okay? Did they 'arm ya in any way?" asked Jetfire.

"I'm okay Jetfire, I'm okay I was able to escape, but now the whole world is after me because I have been gone." Jetfire looked at the time in his internal clock.

"I have to go pick up the kids from school and show off my new look." Angeletta started laughing at this as Jetfire started posing. "Well I'll hitch a ride on your back."

"Okay, you better hang on." He replied and transformed. She flew onto his back and the two took off into the air towards the school. Jetfire made it there in seconds and landed in the front yard. When the bell rang everyone came over to Jetfire and Kobe, Bud, and Lori were the ones to get there first.

"Hey Jetfire." The three kids said at once.

Angeletta felt Jetfire's body start transforming and jumped off. Everyone was in shock as they saw Jetfire's body just start unfolding. "'ey there mates!"

Everyone bursted out trying to take to him all at once and all were trying to touch him. Jetfire quickly picked up Kobe, Bud and Lori and said, "Sorry, but I gotta fly. I'll see ye all lata!" With that said Jetfire flew in the air and right next to him flew Angeletta.

"Wow…maybe we shouldn't have done that." Kobe stated as they sat in Jetfire's hands.

"Hey it could have been worse." Angeletta spoke out.

"Who are you and how are you flying?!" exclaimed Lori.

"Kids, this is Angeletta. She was able ta get away from the Decepticons." Jetfire replied.

"Wow, what did they do to you?" asked Bud.

"Well…I touched a cyber planet key something happened to me. I can so fly now." Angeletta replied.

"Wow, I want to touch one." Bud exclaimed.

"No you are not." Jetfire replied sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because it may not effect you the same way and I really don't want anything to happen to you while I'm here and don't want anything to happen to you while I'm away." Jetfire replied.

"Yeah I didn't know what it was…I just touched it because I was curious…now I'm the only human who can fly." Angeletta replied.

Jetfire landed in Kobe's back yard and let them off, "Well kids it was nice seeing ya, but I got to get back to the base."

"Okay, well tell Optimus we said hi and it was nice meeting you Dr. Grant…wow déjà vu."

"What?"

"Jurassic Park…the guy's name is Dr. Grant." Kobe replied.

Everyone started laughing then Jetfire and Angeletta said their goodbyes and departed. Jetfire transformed in the air and had Angeletta get inside and flew to the Autobot base. Little did he know that she was on a mission for the Decepticons.

So what did you guys think? Ever think that the Decepticons would go to an Anger Management session? LOL!

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!

!

!

!  
!


	17. Missing Your Touch

Okay I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. I couldn't really think of what to write except for the scene that you will read as you go down. Well I hope you enjoy. I'm goign to try adn get through the rest of my stories before classes start back up. College for me starts on August 25th so after that updates will be limited.

* * *

Chapter 17

Missing Your Touch

Jetfire landed in the Autobot base and let Angeletta slowly climb out of his cockpit. Once he knew she was at a good distance Jetfire transformed and scooped her up in his hand walked to the command room. When he entered everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at Jetfire coming in with a human female in his hand. "So Jetfire did you finally get over Angeletta?" Hot Shot asked walking over and then realized it was Angeletta. "OH! Angeletta! I didn't realize you were….what I mean was…Jetfire has been…oh just slag it. It's nice to see you again and ignore what I have just said."

Everyone started laughing at Hot Shot as he stumbled over himself trying not to get on Angeletta's bad side. Angeletta just watched him go walk off. She'd tease him later on. Jetfire walked up to Optimus and said, "Finally Prime…finally I got 'er back."

Optimus looked down at her, his optics smiling at her and said, "Have Red Alert check her out to make sure she is okay. If so you can take her to your room, Jetfire."

"Aye sir." Jetfire replied and carried her to the med bay where Red Alert was sitting behind a desk doing paper work. "'Eh Red Alert I need ye ta check Angeletta."

"Jetfire how many times do we…wait you have Angeletta?" Red Alert asked.

Red Alert focused on the little form in Jetfire's hand and saw Angeletta. "Well Primus spark, I didn't expect you to actually have her with you Jetfire." Red Alert then focused his attention on Angeletta and said, "He's been going mad without you here."

"So I've heard." Angeletta replied laughing.

Red Alert just shook his head and got up from his seat and said, "Okay, put her down and let me have a look at her."

Jetfire obeyed the medic not wanting to get on his bad side. He had found his weakness when they were going to go to Gigantion a while back and tortured him with a needle. Stepping away from her Red Alert did a scan over her body and started making sure everything was okay. "She looks fine Jetfire. She's in perfect health. The Decepticons took really good care of her."

"That's surprising." Jetfire mumbled, irritated that Red Alert brought up the Decepticons. Red Alert just ignored him and continued to examine Angeletta.

"She looks fine, it looks like she had some bruises before, but they're healing up nicely." Jetfire smiled down at her and picked her up.

"I'm glad that I have her back with me." Jetfire whispered gently nuzzling his face mask on her shoulder. Angeletta smiled and gently kissed his face mask. Red Alert waved them on. "Get a room no one wants to see you two exchange germs or whatever you two exchange." Red Alert yelled.

Jetfire and Angeletta left the room and started heading towards Jetfire's room. As Jetfire walked they saw Hot Shot coming down the hallway and Angeletta spoke up, "So, you didn't want me back Hot Shot?"

Hot Shot froze, he knew that voice and slowly turned around. "Angeletta! I didn't mean too—

"Oh shut it Hot Shot." Angeletta replied giving him a stern face. Hot Shot looked nervous as to see what she would do to him. "Honestly you get on my nerves a lot, but I can't stay mad at you forever, but you piss me off and you're dead to me."

Hot Shot quickly started nodded his head and watched as Angeletta flew off Jetfire's shoulder and over to him. "I'm holding you to that too." She flew back to Jetfire and went into his room.

"Are you seriously okay? Did they do anything to harm you?" Jetfire asked as he set her down on the bed.

"I'm fine Jetfire, you worry too much. They were actually very nice and accommodating." Angeletta replied and she watched Jetfire's visor seem to crack a little bit. "Hey they went shopping for me and stuff…they weren't going to let me die at all."

Jetfire sat down next to her and looked down and replied, "They're Decepticons, and they don't have any feelings. They don't care for human life. They would rather destroy your planet than keep you for a pet."

Angeletta felt anger build within her and listened to Jetfire bash the Decepticons. "Well maybe if the Autobots and Decepticons would stop fighting you two would get along!"

"You're not listening! They will do everything to destroy us and destroy the universe. They'll destroy yer planet and make yer people slaves!" Angeletta looked up at him and gave him a dirty look which surprised Jetfire even more. Angeletta the very woman he had saved from the island where Megatron was at was siding with them after all Megatron had done to her.

"You're not at all what I remember." Angeletta growled.

"Last time ye had the same views because he left ye there on that island ta die!" Jetfire yelled.

Angeletta was quiet for a moment and then looked back at him. She could have told him right then and there she wasn't back for him. She had came back to get information from the Autobots to give to the Decepticons, but that would jeopardize her mission and the Autobots would surely mark her down as a traitor and kill her. She slowly got up and started flying out of the room.

"Angeletta!" called out Jetfire, but Angeletta just ignored him. Jetfire started after her and tried to catch her, but she was like a fly knowing where he was going to come from and she'd quickly move. She flew to Optimus Prime and landed on his shoulder.

"Angeletta what are you doing?" Optimus asked as he chuckled in shock.

"Getting away from giant pest," Angeletta growled.

Optimus turned around and saw Jetfire standing there and looked at Angeletta, "What's going on?"

"Sir…we were jus' talking abou' wha' happened when she was with the Decepticons."

"Don't talk about the Decepticons, she just got back from being there."

"Bu' she's siding with them!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Jetfire, she's just gotten back from the Decepticons! She's going to be feeling a little different for a little bit." Optimus replied, "Now she's going to stay with me or stay in her own room for a little while until she gets used to us again. She wasn't with us as long as she has been with Megatron."

With that Jetfire walked out of the room and Optimus looked at Angeletta and asked, "What would you want? Would you like your own bedroom or do you want to share with one of us."

"I think I would like my own room." She replied. Optimus nodded his head in understanding and told Landmine to get a room ready for Angeletta for when she decided she wanted to go to bed. Angeletta stayed with Optimus in the command center and looked out at the distance space around them. Megatron was out there somewhere and she was missing him terribly.

"Angeletta, its nearly midnight to your human time." Optimus whispered disturbing her thoughts. Angeletta nearly jumped five feet when he did this. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You've been sitting there for hours. I didn't know what to do…so I just let you sit there, but I think it's about time you go and rest."

"Thanks Optimus." Angeletta replied and flew down to her room. Thinking about Megatron she got into a small bed and snuggled deep into the covers. She missed her Decepticon leader and wish he was there with her, but she knew that it wouldn't happen because he would blow her cover. Slowly falling asleep, all she thought about was Megatron.

Tossing and turning trying to get to sleep, but no matter the position she could not. Sighing she looked up at the ceiling and said, "Megatron I don't know if I can do this…I miss you so much. I can't sleep."

"You're our only hope for winning this war." Megatron's voice suddenly filled the air Angeletta nearly jumped and focused her eyes in the dark and saw blue optics staring at her.

"Megatron…why are you—

Megatron quickly put a finger over her lips. He was cramped in the room and had to be careful not to destroy the room. "I came to see how you are doing."

"This can't be real…this has to be a dream." Angeletta whispered pinching herself but nothing happened.

"Well if this is a dream let's make it last a lifetime." Megatron whispered and suddenly started transforming, but instead of transforming into a car or jet he transformed into a human looking creature. His hair was black with white and purple streaks in it, his eyes were turquoise the same color as his optics and he was tall. Man was he tall. He had no clothes on and just stood there naked. His muscled were bulging out and he had an erection bigger than she had seen anyone.

Angeletta got out of bed and stood up next to him and came up to his chest. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to strip for me."

Angeletta smiled an evil smile and slowly started taking off her clothes. She hadn't bothered to change…but main reason was because she hadn't brought anything with her because she had to look like she had just escaped. Megatron growled and ripped her pants off her along with her panties. Angeletta took off her bra and walked up to him pressing herself against him.

Megatron looked down at her feeling her breasts on him made him grow larger and press into her abdomen. She looked up at him and Megatron picked her up, carrying her to the bed and pinned her to the bed. Angeletta's hair was all spread across the pillow as Megatron started kissing her lips fiercely and only stopping so that she could breathe. Running down her body he grabbed her breasts and started kissing her neck.

She felt his fangs, one thing about Megatron he always had his fangs. She assumed it was a Decepticon thing. His fangs gently brushed against her skin, but he didn't bite her, if he did she would give him a piece of her mind, even if he was the Decepticon leader. She did have power when she wanted it. Finally letting go of her breasts he licked a trail all the way down to her opening and started suckling her juices that were pouring out of her. Slipping his tongue up her feeling her walls clamp down on him he moaned out and grabbed a hold of her tighter. Wrapping his hands around her waist he moved his hands down to her bottom and squeezed it tightly.

Angeletta at that time screamed out his name and grabbed a handful of his hair and leaned back. Megatron raised up happy to hear him scream out his name like that. Slowly prowling up her body like a lion to a lamb he entered her body. She gasped feeling how huge he was and buried himself deeper within her. Digging her nails into his back she arched her back and he started to pound into her. He didn't treat her like a china doll he treated her much harder than that.

"MEGATRON!" she screeched at the top of her lungs as she felt his hot liquid just start pouring inside her. Megatron started yelling as this happened. Angeletta took all her strength and rolled on top of him and started rocking him hard as sweat started dripping off her body. "Who is your mistress?"

Megatron smiled and replied, "You are."

"What did you say!?" she screamed at him.

Megatron smiled and let a growl escape his throat and pinned her to the bed without departing from her, "Who is your master!?" he yelled.

"I only serve Megatron! He's my master!" Angeletta screamed as he continued to pound into her. She never had anyone pound into her this far before. He was so huge she thought for a moment he had actually touched her uterus. Finally pulling out of her Megatron laid next to her and whispered, "You're only going to be gone for a little while, but I will visit you every night."

Angeletta smiled up at Megatron and asked, "How did I ever fall in love with the Leader of Decepticons?"

Megatron chuckled, "The question should be, how did the Decepticon leader who destroys planets and other beings come to fall in love with a human he was supposed to destroy?"

Angeletta smiled up at him and whispered, "The universe may never know."

Megatron chuckled and snuggled her pulling her to his body and keeping her warm. One thing was for certain, if what had happened that night was a dream she did not want to get up from it.

"Angeletta," someone whispered her name, but she didn't stir. Gently poking her with a finger they repeated her name again, "Angeletta."

"I don't want to get up mom." Angeletta moaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Angeletta, you need ta get up now." Angeletta recognized the voice as Jetfire's and quickly got up to see if Megatron was right next to her, but she saw it wasn't even touch. Her form was just in the bed.

"It was all a dream." She whispered.

"Wha? Did ye have a bad dream las' night?" Jetfire asked seeing she was awake. Realizing he was in the room she had to come up with something.

"I dreamt about Megatron……it wasn't pleasant." She replied looking down.

Jetfire gently put a hand behind her and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I had been worried about ye this whole time and when you had sided with them….it jus' hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry Jetfire." Angeletta replied.

"Don't apologize; I'm the one who is supposed to apologize."

"Well you did and I apologized back for the way I had acted yesterday." Angeletta replied.

Jetfire laid out his hand for Angeletta to climb aboard and when she did he slowly pulled her out of the room and stood up. Putting her on his shoulder he walked around the base. "Did you two make up?" Hot Shot asked from behind.

"Maybe we did, but I don't know if I want to talk to you right now." Angeletta replied turning her head away from Hot Shot. Today she didn't feel like messing with him. She just had to get the information and get out of here as soon as she could. She needed Megatron so bad. Last night had ended up being a dream and the next time she saw him she would make sure what happened in her dream became a reality.

* * *

Megatron sat in the thrown room and looked down where Angeletta would usually sit. He really missed her a lot. He really wished he didn't send her off to do this mission. The Decepticons had noticed a change in the base. They were so used to having Angeletta with them, that the base seemed boring. He wanted to go get her out of the Autobot base and just hold her and take care of her. He would never let anything happen to her.

"Lord Megatron, any news from Angeletta?" asked Starscream.

"No…and I'm starting to worry." Megatron whispered.

"You're showing your weakness Lord Megatron. You should probably resign your position as leader and let me lead."

Megatron glared at Starscream and activated his cyber key power and fired at Starscream. Starscream didn't have a chance to get out of the way. "You had found a love before and you even died to protect her and to show us what we needed to do. You're calling me weak when you did something worse."

Starscream looked slowly up at Megatron. He knew he was right and kept silent. Megatron walked to the window and looked out into space. "Once you give us the information we need Angeletta, we'll be together again."

So what did you guys think? Again I am sorry that it was short but I hope you guys enjoyed the scene!

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

!

!

!

!

!

!


	18. Once a Decepticon Always a Decepticon

First off I want to appologize for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And Mistress Megatron I hope you enjoy this. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to finish this today....Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Once a Decepticon Always a Decepticon

Two days had past and Angeletta was still with the Autobots. She was slowly getting used to being in the new base…well new base to her, she was so used to the Decepticon base and the Decepticon rules it was hard getting out of habit…but she knew she'd have to fall back in when she would return. Jetfire was really trying an effort to not say anything bad. How did this happen? Falling in love with the Decepticon leader and having small feelings for Jetfire. Sure they were small, but they were still there and couldn't get rid of them.

Picking at her breakfast she kept thinking about all the stuff that was happening in her life that she didn't hear Jetfire come in and start talking to her. She quickly looked up and finally heard him talking, "…with the kids and was curious if you'd like to come."

"What? I'm sorry Jetfire…I was thinking other things." She replied.

"I asked if you'd like to come to earth today. The Autobots are going to earth with the kids and was curious if you'd like to come."

"Sure! Just let me get ready." She replied and started eating her breakfast.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down."

Angeletta gave him a tiny smile and said, "Well…my mind has been on other things other than breakfast and my brain is working so hard I'm not hungry."

"I see well if you don't want to go you don't have to. No one is making you."

"I know. But I'd like to go; it'll get my brain off of all this drama that's going on."

"I see…its still about the others that I shall not name." Jetfire replied and Angeletta laughed a little. Of course she was thinking about Megatron, but this was a mission she was doing for the Decepticons. This time she was not here because she wanted to be…she needed to find out information for Megatron so that he could catch them on surprise.

Jetfire picked her up and started walking over to the rest of the Autobots. "Are you two ready to go visit the kids back on Earth?" asked Hotshot.

"Yes, Angeletta agreed to come with us." Jetfire announced.

"That's good to hear she's feeling better." Optimus said approaching the two. Angeletta was sitting on Jetfire's shoulder so she could see Optimus in the optics without really looking up like she had in the past when she was on the ground. "So are you two on speaking terms?"

"Yes. If I weren't I wouldn't be here would I." Angeletta retorted. She then flew off his shoulder and flew to the head of the Autobots as they started the warp gate.

"Everyone standing still?" asked Red Alert. Everyone responded and then off they went. Angeletta saw a flash of light and then the familiar atmosphere surrounded them. Home. They were on her home planet…Earth. They had landed in Colorado where the kids lived. They would be picking up Lori, Kobe, and Bud. Jetfire came up behind Angeletta and picked her up.

"We don't have to wait for them. We can go ahead and go on our own. No Decepticons to worry about." Jetfire whispered.

Angeletta gave him a dirty look and his reaction was as if an anime sweat drop appeared on the side of his head. He should have known better than to speak like that about the Decepticons. She was once a Decepticon and now she was an Autobot, though she wasn't an Autobot…just a spy, but for now she'd play as an Autobot. "Its okay Jetfire…seeing where I am now and looking back at the Decepticons I see how much better off I am with the Autobots. The Decepticons are so violent and beat up one another…I could have been killed a couple of times." Angeletta whispered. "But back to your suggestion about getting away from here…I'd be delighted."

Jetfire smiled behind his face mask and flew off from the Autobot group. He slowly let go of her and she started flying in the air. Flying faster than Jetfire had expected it took him a second to catch up, but with her small and agile body she could do all these loopy loops. Sure he was a transformer and could transform into a jet, but unlike a human who could bend their back a little unlike metal that really couldn't bend. Some transformers could, but when your back is nearly a whole jet really can't move around like others.

Angeletta loved flying in the Earth's atmosphere because she felt free and just seeing the world from that high without being in an airplane was just breath taking. Looking behind her she could see Jetfire on her tail. Laughing she sped up the pace and yelled, "Can't catch me slow poke!"

"We'll see abou' tha!" Jetfire shouted out and flew faster. The two flew in the air together playing their cat and mouse game. Angeletta looked ahead of her and saw clouds...perfect hiding place…but then he could easily detect her with his highly developed senses. But it was worth a shot and quickly she flew in the clouds and deep within them she found her hiding place. Floating here wasn't that hard, but keeping warm was. And her hair was getting all wet from the moister in the clouds.

Jetfire came flying into the clouds with his search mode on looking for Angeletta. "Okay Angeletta, I know you're 'ere! Can't hide here foreva!"

Angeletta smiled knowing that was not true at all. She slowly floated out of the clouds lightly laughing because Jetfire was still in it looking for in the clouds. What really shocked Angeletta was that he hadn't stopped looking for her. Flying out of sight she went to explore the world that she hadn't seen in forever. Though after what all had happened since her first encountered with the Transformers her life had never been the same. Since she touched the Cyber Planet Key her life has been different, her life never been normal since that day.

Flying high in the sky she could easily be mistaken by a bird flying. Feeling the air blow through her hair she flew was so relaxing until she bumped into something. "What the hell?"

"Nice to see you too my dear," spoke a deep voice.

At first she thought she was dreaming and looked up. When she saw the image didn't vanish she knew she wasn't dreaming. Megatron had come to her on Earth when she was with the Autobots.

"Lord Megatron, you came? Why? I'm still undercover." Angeletta spoke regaining her composure.

"No hello Megatron? No I missed your Megatron? I guess you're really becoming an Autobot." Teased Megatron.

Angeletta gave him a dirty look and said, "I would never become an Autobot."

"Why? They're good and I'm evil…or do you just like the bad guys?" Megatron smiled his fanged smile.

"First off I could never be an Autobot. They are too nice. And yes I like the bad boys but you are really getting on my last nerves." Angeletta replied.

"Oh come on my dear. You barely see me anymore and I'm getting on your nerves right now?"

"Yes, because you're going to blow my cover any time now. And I really need to get the Autobots believing I have left the Decepticons."

Megatron chuckled and wrapped his pinky around Angeletta's body and pulled her close to his palm. He was the one who decided to have Angeletta do this. Even though the other night was the best night in a while, he missed her terribly. "Angeletta…when will you be coming back?"

"When I feel I have accomplished my mission," she simply replied. Megatron sighed knowing he needed to let her go do her job. He looked around in the air and sensed an Autobot approaching. Quickly he let her go and entered the warp gate. Angeletta turned around and saw Jetfire coming up on her and she quickly flew as fast as she could. If he caught her in the middle of the air he would suspect something, not that he already had.

"Angeletta! Angeletta wait up!" Jetfire called out.

Angeletta slowly stopped and turned around. "Well hello Jetfire, took you a long time."

"Well it wasn't until I blew all the clouds away to see you weren't there."

"Wouldn't you check your scanner?"

"I thought you had an ability to not appear on the scanner." Jetfire replied.

"Well I do that's why I flew out of the clouds so that you wouldn't catch me." Angeletta replied with a smile.

Jetfire shook his head and then paused, "Who was here earlier? I saw you talking to someone and I thought they came up as a Decepticon on my scanner."

Angeletta felt sweat appear on her forehead. She had to think of something. "Maybe your scanner is shot? I mean I hadn't left the cloud cover for that long. Do you think it was just acting up?"

Jetfire paused on what Angeletta had said and shook his head in agreement. His scanner could be out of whack. He should probably get Red Alert to check it out. Then after that he'll see if it is okay or not. "Yer probably right. But do ya want the see the kids again? They've been askin about ya."

"Sure why not?" Angeletta replied.

Jetfire picked her up and started to fly towards the rest of the Autobots where they had the human kids with them. "Thought ya might be tired afta all that time of flying, don't want ya getting tired and lose concentration."

Angeletta smiled up at Jetfire. She may be a Decepticon, but there was something about Jetfire that made her feel safe. Something Megatron didn't have. Snuggling deep in his hands Jetfire smiled. He loved this human female and luring her to the Autobot side what was he was aiming for. He knew that she hadn't gotten over Megatron yet and maybe he was just hallucinating earlier. But he will only find out until Red Alert checks his scanner.

"There's Jetfire!" exclaimed Lori. Jetfire landed and put Angeletta on the ground so that she could get up and stretch around.  
"Hey Angeletta! How is it with the Autobots? I remember our time with the Autobots, those were the fun days." Bud spoke.

Angeletta smiled and replied, "It's nice, but I miss earth too, but because I can fly now and do other things its best I stay away from time to time."

"You know they are still looking for you. They want to see if you're okay. You're on the missing persons list." Bud responded.

Angeletta looked at him and then the Autobots. She wanted to tell her colleagues that she was okay, but there was another part thinking it was best to stay the way things were…they would think she was dead. She needed to get away from the Autobots and fast. She wanted Megatron back no matter what she felt for Jetfire, the feelings needed to be mutual. She loved Megatron and that was it. Megatron was hers and that was that.

"Angeletta? Angeletta are you okay?" asked Bud.

She quickly gained control and replied, "Of course I am fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were zoning out for a while, we didn't know if you were okay or not. Sometimes you can have a seizure like that." Bud responded.

Angeletta chuckled and put her hand on Bud's shoulder, "The Autobots are around us, I think they would be able to sense something going on."

Bud looked up at the Autobots and laughed a nervous laugh. Landmine looked down at him and started giving Bud a hard time. "So you think we're too old to be making predictions on you humans? Think our systems are failing on us?"

Bud started backing up to Angeletta begging for help. "Hey you got yourself in this mess."

"Gee you're a lot of help." Exclaimed Bud as he started to run for it.

Angeletta laughed and watched as Bud ran. Jetfire came up behind her and then looked at Bud running and went to catch him. She laughed even harder when Jetfire picked up Bud and had him dangling. "Ye know not all of us are old."

Hotshot came up to Jetfire and put his hand out for Bud. "Wha do ya want?"

"I want Bud so I can show him what a real young bot can do."

"What are you supposed to mean by that?" Jetfire snarled.

Hotshot started to back up as Jetfire approached him. "Are you saying I'm old? Well you aren't as young as you used to be Hotshot."

With this happening Angeletta couldn't stop laughing. Jetfire looked down at her and handed Bud to Hotshot and approached Angeletta. "Uh oh," she said and started to run as fast as she could to get away from the towering Autobot.

"Come here you little—" Jetfire yelled and Angeletta turned around and hurried to get away from him. Taking off to the air was her best bet. For everyone was playing around it was fun playing cat and mouse, especially when you're the mouse because when someone is chasing you the Adeline rushing through your veins. Angeletta knew this feeling as she flew away from Jetfire, but saw he was flying after her.

"Yer not getting away from me this time Angeletta!" exclaimed Jetfire.

"No you're not!" Angeletta called back and continued flying far from Jetfire. Jetfire smiled and continued on to get in front of Angeletta. As long as he got in front of her then she couldn't get away from him so easily. Yet again clouds were in front of them and Jetfire flew at full speed and got in front of Angeletta and caught her in his hands.

"Hello Angeletta and ye thought I couldn't catch up to ya." Jetfire laughed and wrapped his hands around her. "Now time for pay back," using his pinky finger he started tickling her merciless.

"NO! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" screamed Angeletta.

"Jetfire, I would think you were smarter than you are right now. Following a Decepticon in the air and then tickling her? You have gotten dumber as you have grown older."

Jetfire looked down at Angeletta and let go of her. "You fooled me the whole time?"

Angeletta flew over to Megatron and sat upon his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Did you think that she would actually fall for you when she has me?" Megatron laughed and shot his gun at Jetfire catching him off guard and sent him flying down to earth. Angeletta watched as Jetfire fell to earth and felt horrible, but being with Megatron made her feel whole again. One thing was certain she was with Megatron now and she would be with him tonight. For once one becomes a Decepticon there is no turning back.

* * *

Falling to the ground the Autobots watched as Megatron and Angeletta entered the warp gate and Jetfire fell to the ground…optics black.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try and work on those requests as soon as I can!


	19. The Autobot, the Human, the Decepticon

Okay I want to appologize to everyone for not updating this story for like...2 years! I can't believe its been that long. I truly can't believe it. But I wanted to update this before I went to Colorado for 2 weeks. I hope all of you guys like the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19

The Autobot, the Human, and the Decepticon

The Autobots gathered around their comrade to see if he was okay. His optics were black and there was no sign of any life in his giant metal body. Inside of Jetfire's mind he was just picturing the last image he saw of Angeletta, seeing her go to the Decepticon leader Megatron once more. It pissed him off to no end he had fallen for this human female and she led him on all the times they were around and then turns away from him and runs to her amazing Megatron. He screamed in his head he didn't want to wake up, he was even shocked that he had lived through the fall…or maybe he died. He couldn't tell which one because all around him was darkness.

Just then he felt small tiny hands wrap around his large fingers and small voices crying out his name begging him not to die. He knew those voices anywhere; they were Lori, Kobe, and Bud. The three human friends he knew he could trust and would never backstab him or leave him in the dust. The three humans who were with the Autobots at all times, he wanted to turn his head and move his fingers a little bit to give them a sign that he was okay, but he couldn't. He didn't understand what was wrong, he was alive but he couldn't move or see. The only things he could do were hear and feel the conversations around him.

"Do you think he'll be okay Optimus?" Bud whispered whipping a tear away from his eyes.

Optimus looked down at his human friend and then to Red Alert. "We cannot tell if he's okay or not, he has not made a sign of life, his optics are black, he has not spoken. We need to take him to the med bay so I can do an examination on him to see if any wires were disconnected. Once hearing this Jetfire knew from Megatron's attack that it had severed his wires of communication and movement somewhere.

"Come on Jetfire, you're going to be okay." Whispered Lori in his auto receptor, Jetfire wanted to say he was fine, but in reality he wasn't. He wasn't close to being fine, he was far from it. He felt some of the Autobots pick him up and start caring him back inside the ship…well he was assuming that's where they were taking him.

"Okay, everyone I need you to get out of the med bay so I have plenty of quiet to concentrate on Jetfire. I don't want to mess anything up with him and make his situation worse than what it already is.

"But Red Alert, you don't even know if he's alive." Hot Shot protested. Once he said that Red Alert plugged up wires to Jetfire showing a vital sign of life still inside the metal shell.

"He's still alive, but now I need to find out what's the matter with him. Please leave Hot Shot; I will let you know when everything is stable." Red Alert replied and started working steadily on Jetfire. "Now what the pit did Megatron do to you to make you unaware of your surroundings Jetfire…what did he do?" Red Alert asked, talking mostly to himself, but to Jetfire as well just in case he could hear him. Luckily for him, Jetfire heard everything and then came a piercing in my metal skin. He wanted to yell and scream, he hated needles, and he would rather be beaten up by Megatron over and over than get a shot.

"Ah, I see the problem now Jetfire, you have a few wires severed in your neck, let's see if I put the one together hopefully you'll be able to do something." Once Red Alert had the two blue wires touch Jetfire automatically punched Red Alert in the face. "Jetfire!" he yelled backing up away from Jetfire's body. The wires weren't together anymore and again disabled Jetfire once again from moving. "Okay, I'm going to fix you up, you punch me again I'm going to put you through pit and you'll regret ever punching me." Jetfire knew that he was telling the truth. He had learned from his mentor, Ratchet, and well, if Ratchet had a temper you never messed with him because all hell broke loose and you could hear the Autobot screaming in pain from across the ship.

After a few minutes there was a little heat then Red Alert proceeded to fix the other wires severed from Megatron's attack. After a little under five minutes Jetfire slowly sat up and looked to see he was in the med bay. He could finally see again. But could he talk? "Thanks Red Alert," he spoke and then smiled, "Finally I can talk again, and jus' so ya know, ya ever give me a shot again I'll punch ya so hard it'll make your lights spin."

"Well too bad, I gotta give you another shot to make sure everything is okay."

"Oh no ya not!" Jetfire yelled.

"Optimus, Jetfire is awake and running and I need your assistance." Red Alert called through the comlink. In a few minutes sharp Optimus came walking through the door along with the other Autobots and kids riding on Optimus's shoulders.

"What do you need help with Red Alert?"

"Jetfire needs a shot and he won't let me give one to him without punching me first." Red Alert answered.

All the Autobots surrounded Jetfire in an instant. The kids were put on the floor in case things got ugly. "Aw! Com' on guys! I really don' need anotha shot!" With that said Red Alert gave him a quick shot which made Jetfire scream to the top of his wind pipes. The kids were laughing in a corner of the med bay. They had seen this once before when they were going to the planet Gigantion. Lucky for them the humans didn't need shots just the Autobots and Jetfire hadn't been too keen on it then either.

"Hey Jetfire are you okay?" Bud called out.

Jetfire walked out of the crowd of Autobots and gave the thumbs up and said, "Neva betta. Jus' a lil sting nothin' more." The kids started laughing when he said this, they knew that he was just giving them a tough act didn't want them to think he was a wimp sadly it was too late for that. He was a wimp at getting a shot just like a human child is when they get their first shot.

"What are you going to do now Jetfire you can't go after her." Hot Shot announced. Jetfire looked over his shoulder at Hot Shot.

"Don' tell me wha' I can and can' do. I'm getting' 'er back an' tha's tha. She is the love of my life an' I'm not goin' to let some Decepticon leader have her." Jetfire growled and started to leave the med bay. Hot Shot went to go stop him, but Optimus put his hand out and went after him instead.

* * *

Back at the Decepticon ship Angeletta and Megatron were catching up on a lot of stuff they had missed since their separation. Megatron gently held Angeletta in the palm of his hand and gently stroked her, being careful not to harm her in any way. He had no idea why or how he had fallen for a human girl, but he had and now there was no turning back. "I missed you so much Megatron. The whole time I was there I just wanted to see you again."

"What about this Autobot character? Do you care for him?" Megatron asked. He stopped stroking her and waited for her answer. She looked up at him and had a hard time spitting out an answer, yes she did care for Jetfire she loved him actually, but she absolutely loved Megatron. Megatron was her life and she wanted it to stay that way. Plus, she wasn't a regular human; she had powers by touching one of the cyber planet keys back on the unknown island where they first met.

"I love you more than anything else in the world. I have no feelings for Jetfire, but he is my…friend…" she replied a little nervous how Megatron would react, but she would retaliate if he did so. Megatron smiled and gently stroked her back with pressure, and in a loving way.

"You'll always be my little Decepticon human. No one would ever be able to take you away from me. Not even that Autobot Jetfire. You are mine forever and no one can stop us from being together." Megatron spoke with great passion and joy. Anyone, Decepticon or Autobot could tell that he actually, really, truly loved this human more than conquering the world. Angeletta slowly flew out of Megatron's hands and flew close to his face where she looked at him straight in the optics and gently kissed him on the nose.

"I love you Lord Megatron. I will be always your Decepticon human. But, you will not own me." She spoke with a stern tone in her voice. He looked at her with some anger, but it quickly vanished once he focused in on her whole body again and realized he didn't care if he owned her or not. If this was love then he would deal with it. They were together now.

"Lord Megatron, there's an Autobot coming close to our ship." Starscream spoke as he entered Megatron's quarters.

"What! Oh, it's probably that Jetfire. I'll take care of him." Megatron growled. Angeletta quickly flew away from Megatron's face and flew alongside him as they entered the command center. "Yes, it's that Autobot."

"Megatron, please don't kill him, I beg of you don't kill him for me." Angeletta begged on her hands and knees. All the Decepticons were there witnessing everything. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't kill him, but just give him a little fight to make sure he bugs off. But since the Decepticons were there, he couldn't show his weakness in front of them. They already knew about Angeletta. But he couldn't spare an Autobot just for her.

"I can't promise you that Angeletta. He is an Autobot and I'm the Decepticon leader if I let him live then it will show the Autobots I have become weak and Starscream will fight for command, which he will never have." Megatron growled and picked Starscream up by the neck and threw him into the wall.

Everyone else took a step back except for Angeletta who walked forward and touched his foot and whispered, "You can put on a huge act as if you killed him, but don't kill him please." Megatron didn't answer but walked out of the room and out into space.

* * *

Jetfire was coming close to the Decepticon base, once he was there he could break in get Angeletta and leave the Autobots and hide out somewhere, where no one will be able to find them. Optimus had advised him not to go, that it wasn't worth his life over, but to Jetfire Angeletta was worth every drop of Energon inside of him. "Megatron! Let Angeletta go, let her choose." Jetfire called to the Decepticon leader.

"She has chosen. She begged me not to kill you, but I'm not sure I can make that promise if you won't leave us alone! She has chosen Autobot scum, you need to accept that." Megatron growled

"I won't until I know that for sure." Jetfire replied and loaded his cannons in a flash and fired upon Megatron who was caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"You actually caught me off guard." Megatron laughed smiling and then the smile ended, "Now I can show you my present to you. CYBER KEY POWER!" Megatron yelled and one of the cyber planet keys went inside of Megatron enabling him to access some of his most destructive weapons. "Say goodbye to your Autobot friends."

"Not so fast Megatron!" Megatron looked up and saw Optimus coming at him with the rest of the Autobot with him. They all started firing on Megatron in a second. Megatron looked at Jetfire who was just as shocked as he was.

* * *

Angeletta watched from the Decepticon ship the attack on Megatron from the Autobots. Angeletta started to get enraged of what was going on, she started walking towards the door, but Starscream stood there and looked down, "And where do you think you're going little human? Megatron isn't here he won't miss you for an instant, he's doing his job."

"Then why aren't you out there helping him, are you a coward just as we always thought you were nor are you just waiting to be the Decepticon leader?" Starscream didn't answer but smiled. "Let me tell you something, if Megatron gets killed out there then I'm going to make your life hell, he is mine and I am his. And I am more powerful than I look."

"Thundercracker, take out a troop and go help Lord Megatron with the Autobots, we can't have our Lord and master die in battle." Starscream announced and watched as Thundercracker, Crumplezone, Ransack left the ship and went to go into battle. Angeletta flew up to Starscream's face and gave him a smile.

"I know what you're trying to do. I have news for you, your plan won't work. Megatron and I will never be separated."  
"What makes you so sure about that little human?" Starscream inquired

"This…" Angeletta replied and pulled out all the power that she had an electrocuted the second in command. She really didn't care much for him in the first place and he was the only standing in her way to get to her Megatron. Once he was taken care of she flew out of the ship and went bolting straight into battle.

"You can end this right now Megatron let Angeletta go." Optimus spoke.

"Never Prime, I will never let her go, she has chosen to stay with me." Megatron replied.

As the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting they didn't see a fast flying white light flying their way, and before they knew what happened a big explosion happened and everyone was blown away from the battle including Megatron, Optimus and Jetfire. Megatron looked over at the spot where they had been and saw a little body just floating there. "No…"

Megatron went flying over to where he had been and saw Angeletta floating there with her eyes closed. He gently scooped her up in his hands and gently stroked her, trying to wake her up, but she did nothing, but lay there. "Angeletta, you can't leave me like this, you just can't!"

At that moment Angeletta slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Megatron and gave him a small smile and whispered, "I needed all of you to stop fighting for a moment. If the Autobots need proof that I have chosen you then so be it." Angeletta slowly turned her head towards Jetfire and whispered, "Jetfire, I'm sorry…but Megatron has been the one that I have loved ever since I met him. When I first met you, I did feel something, so it wasn't just you I had felt it as well. But my choice between you and Megatron…I will always go back to Megatron."

"But he's a Decepticon! He's the definition of evil!" Jetfire yelled. Angeletta could see that he wasn't going to take this very well, and this was going to kill her. She had to tell guys on earth all the time if it wasn't going to work out and they would always try to talk her out of it but it never worked.

"I'm sorry Jetfire." Angeletta whispered and closed her eyes." Megatron looked at her she said nothing else but just laid there.

"Angeletta?" She didn't make a sound or movement like before, "Angeletta!" Again nothing like before. He put another hand on top of her and flew back to the ship where Starscream was slowly getting up from being attacked by Angeletta. Megatron didn't pay him any attention and continued to walk to their med bay where he laid her down on the slab and started hooking up cables to her to check her vital signs. He looked at the screen and saw everything was fine, but he was very weak from her attack on everyone. A huge weight lifted off his chest and he gently touched her face. Starscream came in afterwards. Megatron looked up and said, "Fix her something to eat."

Starscream looked at the screen and then to her and said, "I'm not getting some human some food; it was her fault for getting herself in this situation. She wouldn't stay back where she was supposed to be and let you take care of everything. I am tired of having a weak leader! You have fallen for a human, the very creature you were out to destroy!"

Megatron step forward and hit Starscream across the face. "You don't tell me how to lead my Decepticons, Starscream, if you were to take command you would ruin the face of all Decepticons. Optimus Prime would eat you up and spit you back out, you don't have what it takes!" Megatron grabbed a hold of Starscream and threw up in the ceiling. Starscream's head got caught in the hole that Megatron had created for his head and as he tried to get lose Megatron fired up his weapon and aimed straight for Starscream's rear. Once he fired Starscream went flying out of the ship.

"Lord Megatron, is she okay?" Thundercracker asked.

Megatron turned around and said, "Get her some food." Then he aimed his weapon at him and Thundercracker was out of there in a second. Even though he hated the fact that he was sent on a mission to get the human food, he was a Decepticon not some robot that fixed food for humans.

Megatron pulled up a chair and stayed by Angeletta's side, as he sat there just looking at her he didn't see Jetfire enter the ship and enter the med bay. Jetfire aimed his weapon at Megatron and fired. Megatron fell to the ground and then slowly got up; he had a hard time since he had been shot in the head. He looked up at Jetfire who had fire blazing in his optics and then he looked down at Angeletta. He was an Autobot but this was an exception. He put his gun over her body and was about to fire when Megatron took him down and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Sir a Decepticon entered the…oh you saw him." Ransack spoke as he came running in the med bay. On the floor laid Jetfire with optics black. Megatron scanned him and found he was still alive. Megatron looked up at Ransack and said, "Take this trash to the Autobots and tell them that if he ever comes back here I will dismantle him."

Ransack nodded and started dragging Jetfire out of the room. "It would be a lot easier if I were either bigger or he was smaller. He weighs a ton!" He yelled as he and Jetfire left the Decepticon ship. Megatron went to the mirror to see the damage; there was only a dent which was better than what he had expected. A little later Thundercracker came back with lots of food which made Megatron want to beat him, but he did what he wanted and he held back the anger and started fixing Angeletta a plate hopefully she would feel better afterwards, but he wouldn't know until she woke up and started eating.

"Come on Angeletta, you need to wake up. Please wake up." Megatron whispered as he pleaded.

Angeletta was sound asleep, but her brain was still wide awake, she had heard what Megatron said and she wanted to wake up her body but she was so weak that it would have been useless. She slowly forced herself to get up and start to get up. She needed to get up and she needed food. Megatron watched as she slowly started to come to. "Angeletta!" he exclaimed and picked her up, all the wires were pulled off of her and he just held her to his chest then pulled her up to his face, "You ever do that again I'm going to punish you just as if you were a Decepticon! Do you understand me!"

Angeletta smiled and whispered, "I love you too Megatron and yes I understand." Megatron then balanced a plate of food on his finger and looked down at her and said, "I think it's time for you to eat."

Angeletta smiled and just as she was about to eat she dropped the plate and her left arm started to hurt. "I can't be having a heart attack, I'm perfectly healthy!"

Megatron hooked up the wires to her body again and replied, "No, you're not having a heart attack, your body is attacking itself from the inside out. From being exposed to the Cyber Planet Key you had gotten powers…you used so much of your power at once, your energy is so low that it's trying to get more energy and that means taking down the organs."

"NO!" screamed Angeletta, I can't die. I would miss you too much Megatron." She whispered as tears started for form in her eyes. Megatron held her tight, but not too tight that he would crush her.

Megatron turned on his comlink and called all his Decepticons to the med bay, in an instant everyone was there including Starscream. Megatron glared at Starscream, but then continued to talk. "We need to transfer Angeletta's mind out of her body into a femme Decepticon one, we need to build her a body fast, but her body is breaking down so fast I don't know if we would be able to be finished with the body before she died.

"I have an idea." Thundercracker spoke up. Everyone turned to him waiting for an answer, "How about we transfer her mind into Megatron's mind as well until we get a new body for her. It would be the best way around this thing."

Starscream turned to him and said, "Who the pit do you think you are? Putting Angeletta's mind in Megatron's body would be a disaster. Not only would Megatron be weaker than ever Angeletta would be able to control his body. I wouldn't risk it and—

"STARSCREAM! SHUT UP!" Megatron yelled and then focused his attention on Thundercracker. "Get the systems ready, I will be willing to share my body with my beloved as long as it takes to build her a femme Decepticon body."

Angeletta looked up at Megatron and then the rest of the Decepticons and took in a deep breath and replied, "Let's do it."

* * *

Okay, I know Jetfire is more of the bad guy in ending part of the story. Cliffhanger! Will Angeletta and Megatron make it together in one body? Find out in 2 weeks when I come back from Colorado! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Mistress Megatron. We are the best friends/sister again and its so wonderful to be able to talk to her again. Love ya girl!


	20. Sharing Mind and Body

Okay so this is the last chapter in this story. The story is finally finished. I'm very thankful for all my readers who kept reading the whole time and had me keep writing this. Please don't kill me at the end, and don't cheat and sneak a peak. YOu will see when you get there. Now please relax and enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Sharing Mind and Body

Thundercracker and the other Decepticons started to get the mind transporter ready. They put something on both Angeletta's and Megatron's head, it looked like the helmets in the black and white horror movies when someone was trying to extract the brain. Angeletta took a deep breath, this was scary for her, and she was going to be with the Decepticon leader, sharing his body and thoughts. She would be able to know every inch of him after this.

Megatron laid there giving Angeletta a finger to hold on to, he knew she was scared and so was he. He didn't know how this was going to turn out. If the worst should come both of their minds would be transported in each other's body and then Megatron would be the one who was dying. Shaking off the thought, he knew he didn't want to do anything different. If this works he and Angeletta would be together until the day her body is built which his Decepticons were starting to do.

"All systems are ready." Starscream grumbled seeing that every wire was connected where it should be. He so wanted to unplug one of the wires in each helmet and destroy the two forever and then he'd be the leader of the Decepticons…but one thing was stopping him. The other Decepticons would know who did the crime and would sentence him to death and call him a traitor for killing their leader and his girlfriend. He decided it wasn't even worth thinking about and walked over to Thundercracker who then pulled the lever.

Both Angeletta and Megatron started screaming at the same time from pain and then suddenly they both stopped. Thundercracker shut off the machine and walked over to Angeletta's body to find no one was in there. He walked over to Megatron and unhooked the head gear and the wires attached to him. "Sir are you alright?'

"I think so…" Megatron replied feeling very weird from the whole situation.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and Megatron just looked up at him.

"I feel like I got hit by a fire truck." He grumbled and slowly started to get up when he heard a moan inside his head.

"Angeletta are you alright?" he asked out loud. Everyone was standing around to see if Angeletta would answer through Megatron.

"_I'm fine…I feel a little disoriented though. I only see black and I feel cramped."_ She replied.

"This is something that we're going to have to get used to until your body is built. This was the only way to save you from yourself." Megatron replied.

The Decepticons realized that they were talking, just Angeletta wasn't taking control of Megatron's body. Of course who could blame her she was probably so weak from the transition that she wouldn't be able to do anything. With two minds in one body it would probably get hectic in the next few days or however long it took Thundercracker to make the new body for Angeletta. Megatron looked at his Decepticons and nodded to only then exit the room.

"Are you feeling alright? Nothing lost in the transportation?" He asked.

_"Not to my knowledge…not being able to control any of the limbs is kind of frustrating though. I'm so tired." _She replied yawning and when she did this Megatron also started to feel tired and weak.

"What's happening to me? I was just fine and now I feel like I'm going to fall over." Megatron moaned and leaned against the wall of the ship.

"It's because she's feeling weak and tired, you two will feed off of each other's emotions. This is a natural thing, once she starts getting her strength back you will have to fight control for your body for she may start to control you without realizing it." Thundercracker explained.

_"Ask Thundercracker how long it will be before I have a body of my own."_Angeletta requested.

Megatron nodded and then relayed the message, "How long will it be before she gets her own body?"

"We're starting to work on it so it could be a few days to a whole week or so. That's if everything goes according to plan." Thundercracker explained. Angeletta heard what he said and sighed. She was grateful to be alive but she longed for her real body again. She urged to put her hands to her face and when she did she controlled Megatron's body and he put his hands to his face.

"What's wrong sir?" Thundercracker asked. He was simply confused why the Decepticon leader would suddenly do that.

"It's Angeletta; I think she's getting some of her strength back." He replied taking back control of his body.

_"Sorry Megatron, I didn't realize." _She replied. She looked around in the dark and was able to see a light finally and when she looked out she saw Thundercracker talking with Megatron. It was odd having Thundercracker looking up to her, well not really her but Megatron. Moving around inside of Megatron's mind was truly interesting she had never seen so many wires connected to one computer.

She walked up to it and peered inside and noticed it was all of Megatron's thoughts and memories. She looked deeper and farther, back before she and Megatron had met, back when he was just a young mech. Though through the years Megatron's appearance hadn't changed much. "Orion Pax so nice to see you again my brother. What news do you have for me today?"

"Sentinel Prime maybe offline they cannot make contact with him. They're wanting to choose a new Prime." Orion replied.

"Well we'll have to bombard their plans with our ideas of taking over Cybertron put them at the bottom of the chain and watch them fight to the death while I have the last laugh."

"Megatron, shouldn't everyone have their individual right though?" Optimus asked, "I agree there needs to be change here in Cybertron, but war and dictatorship is not the answer."

"You're starting to sound like a Prime, as that Alpha Trion messed with your CPU? You've been a librarian too long Orion, you need to become a Gladiator and I will teach you all I know." Megatron said holding out his hand to his brother.

Before Orion could answer Alpha Trion chimed in through the comlink. "Orion Pax, we need you at the council meeting tonight. The elders what to meet you, as well as this Megatron."

"The elders would like to meet you tonight." Orion relayed the message.

"And why is that? Go to Iacon? Why don't they come to Kaon?" Megatron asked. He looked very upset about the matter.

"They requested your presence." Optimus said again and Megatron sighed and ended up walking with his friend to the Autobot city. When they got there all the elders were sitting in their seats and Alpha Trion standing in front of the tables.

"This is Megatron whom you speak of? The one from Kaon?" asked one of the elders.

"Yes elder, my name is Megatron I was a gladiator and have lived many battles." Megatron replied

"I thought gladiators didn't have names." Stated another elder.

"They don't, I chose this name. I knew I wasn't going to die in battle I was known as Megatronous and now just Megatron."

The elders nodded as they listened to Megatron and then turned to Orion Pax, "Orion, Alpha Trion has spoken with us a great deal much about you the past few days. It has come to our attention you leadership skills have improved greatly since you started to work for him. Since Sentinel Prime has not been found we need a new leader, a leader to lead us into a new dawn. Orion Pax, you shall be known to everyone in Iacon and Kaon as Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots."

"What?" asked Optimus in shock, "I can't possibly…"

Megatron looked at his friend with worry. If he became the next Prime their friendship would be over because he would become the very thing he was against. Then he heard the words come out of Orion Pax's mouth, "I accept the title."

Megatron growled and stomped out of the room. He was furious at what had happened in there. His friend had betrayed him and was going to become his arched rival throughout his whole life, and that's exactly what happened.

Angeletta stepped out of his files and looked around the area. "Angeletta? Are you awake?" Megatron asked, his voice sounding so loud around her suddenly.

_"Yes Megatron I'm here."_ She replied.

"Good, I've been trying to reach you for a good hour or so." Megatron stated.

Angeletta suddenly felt bad for going through his personal files that long, but she wanted to find out about him. _"I'm sorry Megatron…I was looking through you memory files while you were talking to Thundercracker. I know it was bad of me but you're such a mystery I longed to know more. I didn't know if you'd tell me or not." _ She replied.

Megatron didn't know what to say. She had gone through his files. He couldn't really do anything to her; she was with him in the mind. Only he could hear her voice. "It's okay Angeletta." He replied he had an irritation sound in his voice when he spoke. She felt guilty for looking at memories that weren't hers, but she had to know.

_"I'm sorry Megatron…"_ She whispered. She felt horrible for what she did and she knew Megatron was really mad at her for doing what she did. Megatron didn't answer he just laid down on his recharge birth and let his optics go offline and when he did the atmosphere around her changed. She was under the stars and the moon on earth back at the island where they had first met.

"You're forgiven." Came his voice from behind her and there he was. It looked exactly like his holoform. He walked over to her and gently caressed her cheek and whispered, "I miss touching you like this so much."

"I miss it too." She replied and grabbed a hold of his hand and just held it in one place. Feeling his warm touch on her skin was just so amazing and then she looked up into his eyes. They were blue, a beautiful blue just like the day she first saw his holoform.

He then leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips and she gladly accepted and returned the kiss just as gently. The gentle kiss slowly grew in passion and intensity. The longer they kissed the more powerful it got. She and Megatron fell into the tall grass around them and just stared into each other's eyes. "I sometimes miss this planet." She whispered, "Those were the days I had you all to myself and you could be you around me, you didn't have to worry about looking weak or anything. You were yourself."

"But you have also changed me since then. You and I are one now matter what will come in the future." Megatron said and gently started tracing her face with his finger tips and ran his fingers through her hair. Angeletta closed her eyes savoring his touch. Megatron scanned her body, he loved every bit of it and just feeling her beneath his fingers was like nothing he had ever felt before. She was his and at that moment he started kissing her face. He made sure her whole face was showered with kisses.

"Megatron, you're spoiling me, you keep doing this I'm going to expect it in my robot form." Angeletta mumbled.

"I'm making sure you're spoiled by that time because once you become a transformer you will get this treatment every night." Megatron replied.

Angeletta couldn't help but smile when he said this. "I love you Megatron." She whispered.

"I love you Angeletta. You're the only human who has entered into my spark and melted it." He replied and moved on top of her pinning her beneath him. She looked up at him smiling. He couldn't help but smile back at her, he gently started kissing her again and this time fiercer and Angeletta had to keep up with him, that's when Megatron started taking off his shirt revealing those beautiful muscles that stood out more than anything in the world.

Angeletta tore off her shirt and started taking off her pants when Megatron just ripped them off, "You're not really wearing these, and you can just rip them off like they're nothing." She did the same thing. They ripped the clothes off until they were both naked under the moonlight in front of each other.

"I really missed seeing you like this." He growled and kissed her neck and started leading a trail of kisses all the way down to her vagina. When he kissed there it caught her off guard. He smiled seeing this and then intensified the kiss including his tongue. Angeletta was reaching for anything in her grasp which was all the grass around her. He was licking up all her juices she was producing; he was truly working her up for the main event which had not even started.

"Megatron…" Angeletta moaned. This just made Megatron want to please her even more. He grabbed a hold of her thighs and pushed his tongue deeper inside of her. "Megatron…Oh my god Megatron!"

He finally stopped what he was doing and looked down at her and licked his lips, "You taste so good." This made Angeletta blush; she had never been told she tasted good in her entire life. And here she was with the Decepticon leader and he had a taste for her. Megatron smiled down at her and leaned down and kissed her on the lips and slowly started to lie down on top of her. She spread out her legs so he would an entry and he gently entered her making sure he didn't hurt her at all. That was the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded her head and smiled, "You never hurt me Megatron. You may not be human, but you are far better than any human on earth. You really know how to treat a girl."

Megatron smiled at that and continued to enter her until he couldn't go any deeper. He waited until she was in a comfortable position beneath him. When she was ready he started to rock back and forth on top of her. She reached her hands up to his chest and stroked his pectoral muscles and moved with his movement. It was pleasure she had never felt before in her entire life. They had done this before, but he really must have done some research because he truly had mastered the art of sex.

Seeing how comfortable she was he continued to make love and he started to push it up a notch. He didn't go too much faster but as he was starting to excite her even more he started moving faster and faster. The two were going as fast and hard as they could go until both of them yelled out in pleasure. Megatron thought he was going to die for a few moments when he was at his peak and when he saw Angeletta doing the same thing he had felt like his soul left his body and intertwined with hers. Though in this situation they were, but they were becoming more apart of each other, he continued to push through and still make love to her. Both of them was at the point they couldn't stand it any longer they needed a break.

Megatron quickly kissed Angeletta on the lips as they both came again and again. Finally Megatron rolled over next to her. Both of them sweating and breathing hard. Angeletta then looked over at her love and smiled. She moved closer to him and laid her head upon his chest. He looked down at her still naked body and smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" He asked.

"The question is how lucky am I to have met you and be here today. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be on that island and probably dinosaur food." She replied.

Megatron wrapped his arms around her not wanting to think of what might have happened if he hadn't been there he loved her too much and that was for certain. He gently started caressing her back as they both laid naked and looking up at the stars that his mind had provided for them. He looked over at Angeletta and found her sound asleep and smiled. Once he did the whole atmosphere disappeared and Megatron disappeared to enter the real world again.

He was sad to leave Angeletta sleeping there alone, but there were things he had to do. He got up and started walking around the ship and decided to look in the med bay where Thundercracker was working on Angeletta's new body. It was blood red with black on her. Megatron felt his spark jump. The body already looked like her. Thundercracker had made sure to stay true to her face. "Well done Thundercracker."

Thundercracker looked up at him and replied, "Thank you sir. She's nearly finished. She'll be done by morning."

"Why don't you go take a stasis nap?" Megatron said.

"No sir, I'm this far into making her body I want to finish it. Plus you two are probably going to drive each other mad if you two stay together in one body."

Megatron laughed, that he was right. With both he and Angeletta in one body it was a little cramped and it would be nice to have it to himself once more and soon that would happen.

_"Megatron?"_ Angeletta asked in a sleep voice.

"I'm here Angeletta." He whispered and moved away from Thundercracker and the femme body.

_"Why did you leave me?"_ She asked. Her voice sounded sad.

"I wanted to check on your new body and I must say it's coming along well. Thundercracker is doing a great job; you can look at it if you like." Megatron replied.

Angeletta looked through Megatron's optics and saw her body, red and black some of her favorite colors. She couldn't tell what color her optics were yet, but that didn't matter. _"I'm going to be beautiful."_

"You are beautiful." Megatron replied. Thundercracker looked up knowing Megatron and Angeletta were having a talk.

"Megatron, it looks like I'm going to be finished with her body sooner than I thought." Thundercracker stated.

"Really?" Megatron asked shocked.

"She's ready to transfer."

Angeletta heard this and she felt excitement and joy run threw her. She saw as they had Megatron lie on his back and they hooked up head gear to his head and to her body's head. It was like before, but this time she was going to be leaving his body and going into her own. Thundercracker turned on the switch and she and Megatron started screaming she felt herself leave his body and into her own. She was still screaming when she made it and she heard her voice grow metallic.

Her turned on her optics and looked around the room. She didn't feel cramped anymore. She was completely free. When she looked over at Megatron he was already scanning her body up and down and whispered, "You are truly beautiful."

Angeletta felt her face warm up when he said that. Thundercracker lifted the head gear and the two Decepticons embraced each other. When Starscream came in he saw the two embracing and made a face of disgust then left the room.

Megatron cupped his hands around her face and just smiled at her then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more, Lord Megatron." She replied.

Megatron loved hearing that out of her mouth. She was truly his now. No exceptions. He had stolen her heart and now her spark and now, her spark belonged to him. He escorted her to his room and shut the door where they two shared the same recharge birth and decide to rest up before going out the next day and showing Jetfire her new form and tell him who she was with…permanently.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this and yes a cliffie. If there's a cliffie at the end of a story you should know that there's more coming. Because Angeletta is now a transformer I didn't want to continue this in this story. So I thought a sequel would be best for Miss Angeletta. So Please R&R and hopefully the sequel 'Your Spark Belongs to Me' will be up soon. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
